Forbidden Love
by RebekahLove
Summary: What happens when Mouse has a crush on the little sister of one of his friends? Mouse/femOC and Linstead
1. Chapter 1

**So this is the first story I've ever written. I really hope you like it. I would love a review after you've read it.**

* * *

Rebekah yawned as she got up from the bed. "7 am is way too soon for any human being to wake up" she mumbled to herself as she started to get dressed to go to college. She took her bag, thankful she packed it yesterday because she was now too tired to do so properly. She went to the kitchen and grabbed her orange juice from the fridge and turned around to see Mouse sitting at the table drinking his coffee.

"What are you doing up so early?" he asked with a smile

"I have an early lecture today, tell me again why I chose to double major in psychology AND criminology?" she whined as she took a sip from her juice.

"Because I know you could do it." He said

And just like that her day started to get a little better. Even though they lived together, they weren't romantically involved. She's had a crush on him for a while now, but was too afraid to tell anyone. Not only because she didn't want to get rejected, but also because her brother would kill Mouse if he found out one of his best friends was involved with his little sister.

She kissed his cheek and said goodbye and went outside. It was a warm, sunny day in Chicago. She started walking to college which thank god was only a 5 minute walk from home. She stopped at the bakery on campus to get something to eat and remind herself to do some grocery shopping tomorrow.

At 8 am she sat ready for her first lecture. Knowing that professor Jones would be 20 minutes late, but also realizing that in less than a month midterms were there, she took her Social Psychology book out to do some studying. The first thing she saw when she opened her book was a note, one that wasn't hers but she recognized the handwriting immediately

 _Don't worry so much, you can do this! –Mouse_

She smiled and placed the note back thinking about when he managed to put the note inside her book. She took out her phone and sent him a text when professor Jones entered the hall.

* * *

Mouse entered the station and saw Jay and Erin at their desks doing paperwork.

"Good morning" Mouse said as he placed the coffee he picked up for them on their desks.

"mmm... Coffee, just what I needed" Erin said as she took a sip from the hot coffee. "Thank you Mouse"

"No problem" he replied as he sat at his desk asking himself whether Rebekah had seen the note he left in her book. He placed it there when she was in the bathroom knowing it would brighten up her day. Even though she was an smart girl, she didn't always believe in herself. That's why he felt the need to make sure she knew that someone believed in her. He maybe did it because he loved the way she looked when she laughed. Okay... He had a crush on her, but he knew her brother would kill him if he tried anything on his little sister. He was startled when his phone pinged

 _Thank you for believing in me xxx –Becks_

He read the text and started smiling, happy he was able to make her smile.

"So, who is she Mouse?" Halstead asked

Mouse turned red, and felt embarrassed that he hadn't noticed both Halstead and Lindsey witnessed the dreaming and the smile. "Nobody" he replied knowing they wouldn't believe him.

"As if we're supposed to believe that." Lindsey said with a knowing smile.

"I'll admit it as soon as you admit to Voight, you've been sleeping with Halstead for the last 2 months." Mouse said teasing.

"If you tell anyone about me and Lindsey, you and I are going to have a talk. One that won't end well for you, my friend." Halstead replied seriously.

"As long as you stop harassing me about my sex life" Mouse replied. He knew that Jay trusted him to keep the secret about his relationship with Lindsey, but he still used it if it meant they would stop asking about his relationship with Rebekah. " _No, not a relationship"_ he had to remind himself _"We're just friends"_

10 minutes after that he was busy doing his job when Dawson and Ruzek walked in. "Morning guys" he said. They both nodded and went to sit on their desks to finish the paperwork from the last case.

* * *

 _You free for lunch? -Becks_

As he looked at the clock he realized that it was already noon, and he was indeed getting a bit hungry. So he took his phone and replied.

 _Sure, the sandwich shop on campus? – Mouse_

Mouse stood up taking his things and asked "Hey, I'm just going to go for lunch, any of you want anything?" after a collective no, he went outside and heard his phone ding.

 _Where else ;) I'll be there in 5 x –Becks_

 _I just left the precinct, I'll see you there –Mouse_

He was waiting in front of the shop when he saw her walking towards him along with some guy. As she was laughing about something he said, he felt jealous. But as she saw him, she completely ignored the other guy and kissed his cheek.

"You ready to go in?" She asked

"Of course, I'm starving." He replied

"When are you ever not hungry?" she said with a laugh.

They stood in line waiting to order, got their food and went to sit at a table near the back of the little sandwich shop. They were eating when two girls approached their table.

"Mind if we join you two?" the brunette asked

"Sure, not a problem" Rebekah answered.

"So, who's your friend Rebekah? The redhead asked "He's cute" she whispered but loud enough for Mouse to hear as she winked at Rebekah.

Rebekah tried to hide it, but didn't think it worked. They all say how red she became in just a matter of seconds.

"Sarah, Caroline this is Mouse, he's a friend of mine. Mouse, these are Sarah and Caroline, we have some classes together." Rebekah said

"so since I'm guessing Mouse isn't your real name, how'd you get the nickname?" Sarah asked.

"Well that's a long story..." Mouse said as he recalled the moment when he had gotten the nickname.

"We've got time" Caroline said with a smile

"We were stationed in Afghanistan four years ago. Rebekah always sent her brother cookies. She used to bake them herself and they were delicious. One day they were talking on Skype and he asked if she could send some more cookies. And she replied, Seriously, you already went through the entire stack of cookies I sent you? What do you have there a mouse? And he looked at me and said, something like that." Mouse said while smiling at Rebekah

Rebekah continued the story where he left off "So the next week I sent 2 boxes of my homemade cookies, one addressed to my brother and one to Mouse seeing as I didn't know his real name. and I put a note in the box saying, now you can stop stealing my brothers cookies. And the nickname kind of stuck"

"That's so cute" Sarah said. "Well we have to get going, we have to get to class, but it was great meeting you Mouse."

They took their bags and left, leaving Rebekah and Mouse alone. They continued to talk till mouse got a call.

" _Where the hell are you man? It's after 2pm, you're lucky Voight isn't here yet."_ Halstead sounded on the other side of the line. Looking at the clock he saw it was indeed 2:09.

"Shit, I'll be there as soon as I can." He answered

"I'll see you tonight, I have to go I'm meeting some teachers from grade school for my thesis."

* * *

Mouse ran back to the precinct, hoping to get in before Voight did. He was thankful the precinct was only a 5 minute run from campus.

"So who were you having lunch with?" he heard Halstead ask as soon as he came up the stairs. "I heard a woman's voice saying she was going to see you tonight."

Mouse didn't know how to reply and was grateful Voigt entered saying they had a case.

A few hours later they were all back at their desks, finishing the paperwork of the case they were luckily able to close without too much trouble. He was wrong thinking they were going to be able to go home early as Voight came to tell them about shots fired in a school.

* * *

Rebekah was getting all her stuff ready to leave, she had gotten a lot of information she could use in her thesis. She looked at the clock and saw it was only 4pm _"time enough to do some grocery shopping"_ she thought. She was saying goodbye to the teacher and the students when she heard shots fired in the hallway. Everyone in the room started panicking, at the same time the shooter entered holding the gun in Rebekah's direction.

" _Let's see if your brother can save you now Rebekah Halstead..."_

* * *

 **I hope you liked the story, i would like it if you review that way i know if people like the story or not.  
Thank you in advance!**


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all thank you so much for your positive reactions and all your follows. I was kind of scared to post this, but reading that all of you liked my story. I'm feeling greatful. Thank you. So here's chapter 2 hope you like it as much as chapter one**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

"Everybody gear up!" Voight barked "You too Mouse, the shooting turned into a hostage situation"

"What do you need me for?" Mouse asked

"We need eyes and ears inside the building, right now we don't know the identity of the shooter, we don't know how many hostages are inside and we don't know if anyone is injured." Voight said

"So technically we don't know anything." Mouse said quietly.

"Exactly! So let's go and find out!" Voight said as everyone was ready to get to the school. "Antonio, call your sister, get ambulance 61 here in case we need them."

"On it boss."

* * *

Rebekah sat quietly next to Miss Milano, as she thanked god it was already 4pm and more than half of the kids already went home. Next to miss Milano she the 4 kids scared to death. All she could think of was finding a way to get all of them out of here. When she looked back at the shooter she couldn't help but notice he looked familiar, but she couldn't quite place him. She felt her phone vibrate, probably Mouse telling her he had an early night off and was on his way home. God, how she wished he was here right now, he'd know what to do.

By the time they had arrived at the school Mouse had called Rebekah three times, after that he began to worry about her. As everyone was setting up the perimeter, he traced her phone and saw that is was still inside the school. The color drained from his face and felt sick to his stomach.

"What is it Mouse?" he heard Voight ask

"Rebekah..." he mumbled

"Who's Rebekah, Mouse?"

"She's inside, she was meeting some teachers here and when she didn't answer her phone I traced it. She's inside the building" Mouse rambled so fast Voight didn't understand a thing he was saying. He continued rambling while he was typing furiously on the computer. Halstead had seen the encounter but couldn't understand what they were saying.

"Halstead, come here!" Voight yelled as Halstead started walking towards him. "Find out what Mouse knows, he's been rambling on about someone named Rebekah."

Same as Mouse, the color drained from his face as soon as he heard her name. He took out his phone and dialed her number, knowing that if she was in there she wouldn't be able to answer.

* * *

As her phone vibrated again, she was feeling hopeful. She had seen the flashing lights and heard the sirens. Feeling the phone vibrate meant they probably knew she was in there. Knowing they were right outside made her feel safe.

"We're going to be okay, the cops are outside and we'll be out of here soon" she said to miss Milano.

She looked again at the shooter and was mad at herself for not being able to recognize the shooter, or for being able to get the kids out of here safe. She looked around the room for anything that could help but found nothing. Until she looked at one of the kids wrists.

"She has asthma?" she asked miss Milano as she pointed to the 8 year old girl.

"Yes, she does. But she doesn't have her inhaler here." She answered "If we don't get out of here, I'm scared she's going to hyperventilate again."

"Hey, buddy" she said to the shooter

"Shut up" he answered

"She's asthmatic. She needs help, professional help. "

"She'll be fine" he said.

"Look, I don't know what you want, but I'm sure that you're not going to get it if she's dead"

"Fine, use the landline and put it on speaker" He said as Rebekah walked towards the desk and dialed Jays number.

* * *

"Okay, what do we know so far?" Voight asked the team.

"The identity of the shooter is still unknown, he managed to avoid the cameras." Mouse told him. "I'm still trying to get in Rebekah's phone so we can get audio and maybe some visuals, but she decrypted her phone really well. I need her password to get in."

"We believe there are 6 hostages inside, Rebekah, a teacher Miss Milano and 4 kids. We're lucky it was so late already that most kids went home already." Halstead explained.

"Good, now can somebody please tell me who the hell this Rebekah is?" Voight demanded.

"She's my sister" Halstead said, and the group looked at him silence.

The silence was broken by Halstead's phone going off. He took his phone and answered the call on speaker.

" _Jay...?"_

"Rebekah? Are you alright?" Halstead asked the concern noticeable in his voice

" _Yeah I'm okay. I just need you to send in a medic."_

"Okay, what happened?"

" _One of the girls is starting to have an asthma attack, and we don't have her inhaler here."_

"Okay, ambulance 61 is here, we'll send them in."

Lindsey started going towards Dawson asking when they heard a male voice through the phone

" _Detective, I will allow you to take the sick kid out if you do something for me."_

Jay recognized the voice immediately.

"What do you want Joe?"

" _I want to know the truth."_

"The truth about what?"

" _The truth about your perfect little sister, and how you took away mine."_

"Okay, you let the medics get the girl out and you can ask me all about it."

" _Send them in,... oh and Jay, don't do anything stupid."_

"Lindsey, get Brett's jacket, you are going in as Gabriela Dawson's partner. Try to get as many people out as you can" Voight demanded

Lindsey put on the jacket, and walked with Gabriella Dawson towards the school.

* * *

Rebekah sat waiting for the paramedics to arrive. Thinking about what he meant when he said Jay took away his sister. As there was a knock on the door, she stood up and went to open the door. 2 female paramedics came in, one of which she was sure was a cop. She'd seen her with Jay a couple of times.

They gave the girl something to calm down, and put her on the gurney.

"Why don't you let us take the other kids out as well." The cop asked

"Take them, I only need Rebekah anyway." Joe said in a tone that even gave Lindsey chills

"Tell Mouse I still think Scott Eastwood is hotter than Hugh Jackman." Rebekah said with a shy smile as the cop looked at her confused. Rebekah was on her was to close the door as the rest was getting out of the room, thinking about her chances if she ran. Knowing she couldn't' outrun a gun she closed the door and tried to find a way to get the gun away from him.

* * *

"Erin, Is she okay?" Jay asked hoping his little sister was okay

"Yeah, she's fine" Lindsey replied "Hey Mouse, I don't know if it helps but she wanted me to tell you that she thought Scott Eastwood is still hotter that Hugh Jackman."

"What the hell does that mean" Jay wondered as Mouse started typing on the computer.

"That means we've can get audio from her phone" after a few moment he said "The phone is hidden somewhere so we don't have visual, but we should be able to hear everything." Mouse said.

" _Okay, my turn"_ they heard Joe say _"Are you in love with your brothers best friend?"_

" _Yes"_ they heard Rebekah quietly answer.

* * *

 **I'm really looking forward to know whether you like the second chapter. This chapter was a bit more difficult to write than the first one, but i hope you like it.**

 **If you have any idea's you want me to use in my story just let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for all your reviews, follows and favorites! I woke up this morning to more than 30 emails. You've made my day. So here's the next chapter, hope you like it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Rebekah sat on the desk as she watched Joe. "What happened to your sister?" she asked quietly.

"Let's make a deal, for every question you want me to answer truthfully, you have to do the same." He suggested

"Deal!" she told him "So what happened to your sister?"

Joe hesitated before he answered her: "She was a ranger in your brothers battalion. She was killed in action. Jay was injured, the mission he was supposed to go on that day went on as planned. My sister took his place that day. They were ambushed, she never stood a chance." Rebekah saw as a tear slipped away from his face. "My turn, how long have you been living with that Mouse guy?"

"How did you know that?" she gasped as he just continued staring at her. "about a year. How long have you been stalking me?"

He looked at her and said: "I wouldn't exactly call it stalking, but I've been watching you about 3 months." Rebekah's eyes widened in realization that she had been watched for so long and yet she had failed to notice. "Are you in love with your brothers best friend?"

She looked up to the sky and quietly answered: "Yes." She suddenly felt an arm around her, and saw that Joe sat next to her giving her a one armed hug. Thinking she could use it to her advantage she stayed quiet, knowing from class that sometimes when you leave a pause the other will start talking again. And she was right.

"Why haven't you ever told him?" he sympathetically asked.

"Because I couldn't handle being rejected, and my brother would kill him if he found out. ..."

* * *

" _...He's already going to kill Mouse when he finds out he's been living with me for the last year. He won't even give me a chance to explain myself."_

"She's right, I am going to kill you. When were you planning on telling me, huh?" Jay was furious at this point.

"Look man,.." Mouse tried to explain when he was interrupted by Voight.

"Hey! Shut up! Both of you! Swat is getting ready to breach. There will be plenty of time to kill Mouse later, right now our only concern is getting your sister out of there alive."

Jay ran towards the SWAT team getting ready to breach the building as soon as he heard a crash coming from the phone.

"You ready for this Jay?" Lindsey asked sweetly

"Yeah, let's get her out of there."

* * *

After she told him why she didn't want to tell Mouse about her feelings, she could see he was so focused on her and how she was telling her story that she took the opportunity to grab his gun. She was too late, the gun went flying to the other side of the room. She felt him hit her cheek, and as she went down, she hit her head on the side of the desk across the one she was sitting on.

She stood up and saw him going after the gun, she went after him and used one of the chairs to hit him on the back of the head. He didn't immediately went down and they struggled for a while. When he had her pinned to the ground, he wrapped his hands around her neck. Rebekah started seeing black spots when she spotted the vase lying next to her, it must have fallen during the struggle. She used all the strength she had to take it and hit him over the head with it. He fell down and she crawled backwards towards the gun. She took it and pointed it at him in case he were to regain consciousness.

She was so focused on pointing the gun at Joe, that she hadn't noticed SWAT enter the room. It wasn't until Jay took the gun out of her hands that she realized he was sitting right next to her telling her she was going to be okay.

"We got her..." Lindsey said over the comms.

* * *

" _...She will need to go to the hospital to get checked"_ they heard Lindsey say over the comms. Mouse released a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Good, the ambulance is waiting to take her to Chicago Med, we've already contacted your brother and he'll be waiting for you guys in Chicago Med." Voight told Halstead over the comms.

As soon as Mouse saw Rebekah coming out of the school, his heart sank. She was being supported by both Jay and Erin. He wanted to run to her and just hold her close, but didn't think Jay would let her anywhere near him.

She was walking, well more like being carried, towards the ambulance, when she saw Mouse. All she wanted to do was feel his arms around her, with all the strength she had left after what happened, she let go of her brother and started walking towards Mouse.

The only thing stopping Jay from going after her or hitting Mouse in the face was Erin placing a hand on his arm and telling him "Let her go, she needs this after what she's been through."

All Mouse could do when he saw her coming toward him was run up to her and just hold her close. He noticed her starting to sob and just continued to hold her, ignoring the deadly looks he was getting from his best friend.

As she held Mouse she started to sob, being in his arms made her feel safe. She didn't think about what happened, or what he might have heard. All she could think of was how safe she felt in his arms. She felt her knees starting to buckle, and suddenly she was lifted in the air.

Mouse picked her up and carried her towards the ambulance where Jay was already waiting. He laid her down on the gurney and was about to exit the ambulance so Jay could ride along to Chicago Med when they heard her say: "Please don't leave me Mouse" She sounded so broken that Jay realized that as much as he wanted to hurt Mouse right now, she needed him. So he nodded to Mouse who told her: "I'm not going anywhere" as he continued to hold her hand.

Jay closed the doors to the ambulance and watched as it drove away with flashing lights and siren.

"Come on I'll drive you to the hospital." Lindsey said quietly. "Look, I know you probably want to kill Mouse right now, but right now the only thing that matters is that Rebekah is okay." Lindsey pulled him in a hug as she saw that the events of the day started to catch up with him.

Voight looked at them, thinking how long it would take them to realize that he had known about them the entire time. He smiled knowing that they made each other happy, but wasn't going to let them off the hook that easily.

"Voight might see" Halstead said as he let Erin go.

"I don't care if he does. I love you, and he's not going to stop me from doing that. Come on, let's go to the hospital. " Lindsey said as she kissed him.

He followed her to the car and said "I love you to by the way" with a smile.

* * *

As they arrived at the hospital they saw Mouse sitting on the floor, both Jay and Erin saw he was broken.

"Look I get you're mad at him, but right now he just needs a friend to tell him everything will be okay." Erin said quietly to Jay.

Jay sighed knowing she was right "I know. I just don't get why they didn't tell me they were living together. And sure she says they're just friends, but the way he held her and the way he held her hand in the ambo makes me think there is more going on."

Jay went to sit next to Mouse, and just gave him a one armed hug.

"Look, I know you're mad at me and if you just let me explain..." Mouse started as Jay interrupted him. "You're right, I am mad at you and Rebekah for not telling me. But right now all I care about is making sure Rebekah is going to be okay."

Erin went to sit on one of the chairs as Voight, Olinsky, Dawson and Ruzek walked in the waiting room. Erin just shook her head at them, making it clear they didn't have any updates.

They sat in silence for about 30 minutes, when they saw Will enter the waiting room.

"How is she Will?" Jay impatiently asked his brother.

* * *

 **Okay, that's chapter 3. So far Jay hasn't punched Mouse, but who knows...  
Chapter 4 only needs some proofreading, so it will be up tomorrow.  
Let me know what you think about this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So here it is, chapter 4. I hope you like it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

"Calm down Jay, she'll be fine." Will answered trying to calm his brother. "She has some broken ribs, a concussion, the gash on her head needed stitching, her neck is bruised and swollen but the swelling should reduce with the meds we've given her. She was really lucky not to get hurt more severely. You can go see her when she's back in her room"

They were all relieved to hear Will say that.

"Well, I'm going back to the station. I have an interview to conduct. Olinsky, you coming?" Voight stated. "Sure" Olinsky answered.

Both Dawson and Ruzek left as well knowing that Rebekah was in good hands.

"Oh, one more thing..." Will said as he hit Mouse as hard as he could "That's for my sister" and then walked away.

"You okay?" Jay asked looking at Mouse.

"Yeah, I deserved that one." Mouse said defeated.

"Yeah, you did" Jay mumbled "Why don't you go home and get some sleep? That way Will can't hit you anymore and neither can I."

"No offence, but I'm staying. And if it takes you and Will to hit me, I will take it." Mouse said.

"Family of Rebekah Halstead?" a nurse asked through the waiting room. The all stood up "She's settled in her room. She can have visitors now. Follow me"

* * *

Seeing her in the hospital bed brought tears to both Jay and Mouse's eyes. The room was quiet except for the monitors beeping.

"The doctors said she's probably not going to wake up for another few hours, why don't I get us all something to eat and some coffee." Lindsey suggested.

"I'm not hungry" both Halstead and Mouse said at the same time.

"Coffee would be great though." Halstead continued.

Lindsey took her bag and left to go get some coffee.

"How did it happen?" Jay asked out of the blue.

"How did what happen?" Mouse asked him confused.

"You two living together, and how the hell you managed to keep it from me for a year."

"After we came back from Afghanistan, I was struggling. You know that, and somehow she knew that to. She started showing up at the places I hung out. In the beginning we just talked and grabbed some coffee. But she could see I was really struggling, because 2 weeks after the first time we met, she would show up with food, giving me a piece claiming she couldn't possibly eat it all alone. After I was evicted, she found me in the park one day. I told her I was okay, but she knew better. She just took my bag and walked away saying: _"If you want your stuff back, you'll just have to follow me"_ So I did, she told me I could stay as long as I wanted. I didn't want to be a burden, but you know how stubborn she can be."

Jay snickered as he knew exactly how stubborn his little sister was.

Mouse continued: "Not long after that you got me the job at the CPD. I told her I was going to go house hunting seeing as I had a steady income. I found a small apartment and when I showed it to her she just said: _"you know what, just keep living here. Just pay your share of rent and groceries. I'm sure it will be cheaper than renting on your own, and besides I like having you around."_ So that's what I did. The guest room suddenly became my room and she was right. It is nice having her around, someone to go home to after a rough day."

"I just can't believe that you've lived there for a year and I didn't notice a thing." Jay huffed. Did anything ever happen between the two of you?"

"No" Mouse quickly answered, maybe too quick "Nothing ever happened between us."

"But you want to...?" Jay inquired. Mouse stayed quiet and was lucky Lindsey chose to be back at that moment.

Lindsey entered with coffee and food "I know you said you weren't hungry, but I picked up some sandwiches just in case."

Jay looked at her and smiled "Thank you"

* * *

A few hours later Erin and Jay were sleeping on the couch in Rebekah's room, Mouse was sitting in the chair next to her bed holding her hand with his head on her bed. Mouse startled awake when he felt her squeezing his hand. He lifted his head and saw her green eyes looking at her.

"Hey beautiful, how are you feeling?" Mouse asked as he presses the nurse's button

"Like I was hit by a truck." Her voice was hoarse. But she smiled at him asking: "How long was I out?"

"Only a few hours, doctors say you're going to be fine. Some fractured ribs, a concussion and some bruises." Mouse tried to reassure her.

"What happened to your lip?" she asked worriedly "Did Jay do this to you?"

"No, I did" Will said standing in the door opening.

On the couch Jay and Erin also awoke and saw Rebekah was awake. Jay kissed her forehead.

"Do you have any idea how worried we were?" He asked her.

"Yeah, but I'm fine now. Isn't that right doctor." She said looking at Will. "So when can I go home?"

"Rebekah, you are really hurt, you're going to have to stay a few days in the hospital. And after that you need to take it easy for a while, meaning no physical activities." Will explained to her.

"Oh great, you're just saying that because you're scared I'm going to punch you in the face for what you did to Mouse." Rebekah said seriously.

"Hey, it's okay" Mouse said.

"No it's not, he doesn't know the full story. Otherwise he wouldn't have punched you." Rebekah explained.

"She's right you know" Jay said "She just did what we taught her... to take care of people."

"Be as it may, she needs to rest. So why don't you guys go home, take a shower, get some sleep and you can come back tomorrow. I will call if anything changes." Will said.

Mouse gave her a kiss on her hand. "I'll see you tomorrow" and left the room.

Jay kissed her forehead again. "Call if you need anything okay."

"I will." She replied "and Jay, Thank you for not hitting Mouse." She added with a smile.

As Lindsey started to leave along with Jay, Rebekah spoke up. "Erin?"

"Yeah, what is it?" Lindsey wondered "Go ahead Jay, I'll see you by the car" she added sensing Rebekah's hesitation to answer her. Jay left and it was only Rebekah and Lindsey left in the room.

"I was just wondering whether you could go to my place and pick up some clothes for me."

"sure, but why not ask Mouse or your brother, why me?" Lindsey asked insecure.

"Because I don't really feel comfortable with Mouse or my brother going through my bras or panties." Rebekah said making a face.

"Of course" Lindsey laughed "I'll bring them by tomorrow. Anything else you need?"

"Yeah, one more thing, take care of my brother." Rebekah said.

"I will" She answered.

As soon as Lindsey left, she closed her eyes and let the sleep meds do their job.

* * *

 **So that was chapter 4. It wasn't Jay who punched Mouse, but who knows maybe it will still happen.  
And I'm still thinking about ideas on what Rebekah will do to Will for hitting Mouse, fo if you have any idea, let me know.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, here it is chapter 5, i've had some dificulties writing this one.**

 **First of all, i want to aswer some questions you asked in reviews.**

 **UKgirl71 - When I started writing her I saw myself in the story. So it's kind of based on myself.**

 **To the guest who asked me if I could imply more Will and Natalie. I haven't seen Chicago Med, so I won't use them much, but you won't be disapointed this chapter. As for how old Rebekah is, it's also mentioned in this chapter.**

 **Hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Lindsey and Halstead were walking towards the car when they say Mouse on the parking lot looking lost.

"Mouse, do you need a ride? Seeing as you came in in the ambulance?" Lindsey asked him.

"No, I'm okay. I'm just going to walk, To clear my head." He answered Lindsey as he started to walk away.

* * *

Mouse had been walking for 15 minutes trying to clear his head. It didn't really work as the only thing he could think of was 'What if?'. All doom scenarios came to mind when he suddenly found himself in front of the precinct. Sighing, he went upstairs and sat at his desk thinking about what to do, he opened the drawer looking at the picture of the both of them. It was taken the day Jay and him returned from Afghanistan. He remembered how nervous she was when she handed him another box of her homemade cookies.

" _That's for keeping my brother safe over there." She said._

He thought about the guy sitting downstairs. He wanted to beat the crap out of him for what he did to Rebekah, knowing Jay would be wanting to do the same. He decided to go downstairs and see what he was going to do, when he saw the blinking light on his phone indicating a missed call. He put the phone on speaker and started listening to the voicemail.

"Hey," the voice on the other side of the phone spoke. _"I know you're probably sitting at your desk looking at the picture you think I don't know about, thinking about whether to go down or not. To confront him about what he did to me, but it's not going to erase what he did. It's not going to miraculously cure me, and maybe it will make you feel better for a minute. But in the end it's going to tear you apart, knowing what you did to him. Anyway, bring me a muffin when you come visit me tomorrow, hospital food sucks."_ She ended with a smile.

"I hate it when she's right." Jay stated when the call ended.

Mouse startled not knowing Jay was there "I'm guessing you're here for the same reason as me?"

"Yeah, but she's right. If we do this, it's not going to make her feel better." Jay reasoned.

"It won't make me feel better either, I guess..." Mouse said.

"She knows you better than you realize." Jay realized

"She's my best friend." Mouse said "No offence" he added with a smile.

"None, taken. Come on, let's go for a drink at Molly's, we could both use it." Jay suggested as they stood up and started to go to Molly's.

* * *

As Rebekah woke up the next morning, she was sore all over. She looked around the room to see a visitor she wasn't expediting. She recognized him immediately.

"Detective Voigt, is everything okay?" she asked worriedly

"Everything is okay, how are you feeling?" he asked her.

"I'm fine" she answered, looking at him, she knew he didn't believe her. "I feel like I was hit by a truck, then he reversed and drove over me again." she said with a small smile.

"You're obviously feeling well enough seeing as you found the strength to hit your brother." Voight replied with a smile of his own.

Feeling caught she said: "He had it coming, now he's afraid to come in because he thinks I'm going to hit him again."

"You really know how to keep all the boys in check. All it took was one call from you to stop them from going after Joe." Voight said.

"Yeah, one of the good parts of being the little sister, I guess." Rebekah said. "And I never got to thank you for helping me with what happened when Jay and Mouse were undercover."

"Anytime, you're family remember." Voight said, as he got up to leave for work. "I have to leave for work, try not to hit anyone else today." He added with a smile.

* * *

Not long after that Lindsey, Jay and Mouse showed up at her room.

"Give me the food!" she practically yelled at Mouse as the rest laughed. "What even breakfast hospital food is gross, and I'm hungry."

"So I guess you're feeling better today" Jay asked her.

"Yes, I am. I'm hoping to see Will, so he can tell me I can go home today." Rebekah said excitingly.

"Well you will have to deal with me instead." Natalie said as she entered the room. "Will thinks it's safer for me to enter seeing as you wouldn't hit a pregnant woman." She smiled. As the rest looked shocked at Rebekah, who in turn just shrugged.

"Well, you need a few more tests but if they come back okay, you'll get to go home today." Natalie said knowing Rebekah really wanted to go home. "Just don't overdo yourself, okay? Why don't you change into something more comfortable than those hospital gowns and then someone will come get you for those tests."

Natalie left to go do her rounds. As Mouse, Jay and Erin started to get up so she could get changed.

"Erin?" Rebekah asked "Could you stay for a bit?"

"Sure" she answered Rebekah as she turned to Jay "Bring me back some coffee."

"And me some orange juice for me" Rebekah quickly added.

"In the bag" Mouse simply said as he and Jay left.

Rebekah smiled as she found a bottle of orange juice in the bag in which he brought the muffins.

"I guess he knows you better than you think." Erin said suggestively.

"Yeah, maybe he does." She answered quietly.

"So why did I need to stay with you" Erin asked.

"Could you help me get dressed please Erin? I didn't want the boys to worry. Otherwise they'd never let me leave this hospital." She said.

Erin smiled: "Sure." As she started to take the clothes out of the bag she packed for Rebekah. "You really look a lot like your brother, you both can't wait to get out of the hospital. Now, I hope you like what I picked out for you. I kind of thought about what I would wear if I were in your place."

"That's okay, it's probably better than what Mouse or Jay would have picked out." Rebekah smiled.

Erin helped her as well as she could, but it still hurt. After getting dressed, it was Natalie who came to get her for the tests.

"Guess Will is still scared of you." she stated with a smile.

* * *

After doing all the tests, she was waiting on the results when Will entered.

"Look at that the black eyed prodigal son has arrived." Rebekah said with a smile plastered on her face.

"Man, she hit you hard!" Jay said as he looked at Will, while he spoke to Rebekah "As a cop it's my duty to tell you violence is not the answer, but as your big bother I have to say good hit." He smiled.

"I just figured she wouldn't hit me again if I told her she could go home." Will said. "But you need someone around for the next 48 hours."

"Fine, as long as it means I can get out of here." Rebekah said. "Why don't we go to Molly's for a drink? We need all need it."

"Fine, but no alcohol for you. You're only 20." Jay said acting like a big brother.

"Like that one week is going to make a difference." Rebekah said. "But you're right, with these meds, I better not drink."

As she was ready to go, she picked up her bag and winced. Mouse noticed and grabbed the bag. "Here, let me help you."

"Thank you" she answered, making their way towards the car to go to Molly's.

* * *

 **So there you go, chapter 5, looking forward to know what you think about it.**

 **That was 5 chapters on 5 days, I'm hoping to keep that up, but I can't make any promises :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**So** **here comes chapter 6, to answer some questions first.**

 **Secret Storywriter - I completely understand what you mean. She has been to Molly's once or twice with her own friends, but not with Jay. So she has seen the cops, but doesn't really know them. In chapter 2 she was also under a lot od stress, Which could mean why she knew Lindsey was a cop, but couldn't be exactly sure.  
I hope this makes the story more clear.  
**

 **As for the fact that Voight didn't know who Rebekah was in chapter 2, and then in the hospital he suddenly does know her. I realised it only after I published chapter 5. It will be explained further down the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Rebekah sat there thinking about other arguments to use for her brother to let her stay home instead of with him. She tried everything, saying she was an adult and she could make her own decisions, saying she wouldn't be alone. Then she suddenly thought of something.

"If you don't let me go home with Mouse, I'll tell Voigt about you and Erin." Rebekah said.

The entire table became quiet in an instant. Erin and Jay looked at her shocked.

"You can't do that Rebekah!" Jay hissed

"I can and I will if I can't go home." She bargained.

"Fine, but I will be checking up on you tomorrow." He said as he stood up and left along with Lindsey.

"Why don't we head home as well, you look tired." Mouse said.

"Is that your way to tell me I look like crap?" Rebekah said with half a smile.

"No, it's not. It's my way of saying you always look great, but right now it looks like you could use some sleep." Mouse explained

"You're right, I could definitely use sleep, and I think you could use some too." Rebekah said as she grabbed her things.

"Is that your way to tell me that I look like crap?" Mouse asked as they laughed.

* * *

When they got home Rebekah said: "Well, I'm going to put on my pajamas and then watch a movie before going to bed."

"I'll go make us some snacks, you didn't eat any lunch or dinner, so I'm guessing you may be hungry. I know I am.

"When are you ever not hungry?" she replied with a smile, she went to the bathroom to change.

Mouse stepped into the kitchen, looking at what he could take for a snack. After looking, he took the first thing he had seen, the popcorn, and put it in the microwave when he heard a stuff being knocked over. He ran to the bathroom as fast as he could, nearly knocking over the vase standing there.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he stood in front of the bathroom.

"Yeah, I am. I just found out what a blessing it was to have Erin at the hospital to help me change." Rebekah replied. After a few dead silent seconds she asked: "Mouse, could you please help me?"

Mouse entered the bathroom and saw she managed to get her top on, but was struggling with her pants, and the sweater she wore only in the house.

He took the pajama pants and helped her put them on "Just put your hands on my shoulders." He said helping her. He took her sweater and stood up, only now noticing how close they stood. He slowly leaned his head down.

" _BEEP, BEEP, BEEP,..."_

They both startled and jumped away from each other. "Eum, that was the popcorn I put in." he said awkwardly "Why don't I give you one of my sweaters, maybe they'll be easier to put on." He left the bathroom after that.

"Sure." She replied thinking about what had just happened, was he really going to kiss her? She didn't have much more time to think as Mouse knocked on the door with one of his sweaters. She put on the sweater and looked at herself, deciding to leave her hair in the bun that Lindsey had made. Because there was no way she could put it up again with only one good arm. She walked in the living room and saw Mouse sitting on the couch, waiting for her.

"I haven't picked a movie yet, since you're the injured one I figured you would use that anyway to see the movie you want." He said with a smile.

"Yes, I would have. And before you ask, yes it will be one of those very sappy romantic chick flicks. Tomorrow you can pick." Rebekah said as she put in the dvd.

"Is it another one of those Nicholas Sparks romances?" Mouse asked.

"Yes, it is. The books are even better. But this is the one that saved my life yesterday" Rebekah said as Mouse looked at her confused. "This is the one with Scott Eastwood."

"Right, even though we agreed that Hugh Jackman is better, it was smart of you to tell Lindsey that." Mouse said.

"Well seeing as you taught me how to encrypt my phone, so I figured you would need my password to get in. Now shut up, the movie is beginning." She said as she sat on the couch far enough to not make it awkward, but close enough to not let him notice that she was still trying to figure out what happened in the bathroom.

* * *

As she woke she saw the movie had ended, the credits were rolling. Then she noticed she was no longer on her end of the couch, but was using Mouse as a pillow. She looked up. She saw him peacefully asleep and saw he had wrapped his arms around her during the short time they had been asleep. Not wanting to wake him, or leave the warm heat of his body, she put her head back down and tried to get back to sleep.

Mouse woke up and looked at the clock. "1AM" he sighed, only then he noticed the weight on his chest. Looking down he saw her peacefully asleep. Thinking about waking her crossed his mind, but he liked the feeling of holding her in his arms too much to wake her up and go to sleep again alone. His mind drifted back to the moment they had in the bathroom. Was he really going to kiss her? Was it possible for them to actually do this? Those were the thoughts with which he fell back asleep.

* * *

In the morning Jay and Erin stood at Rebekah and Mouse's apartment.

"Do you really think it's a good idea to be dropping in at this hour of the day?" Erin asked as Jay knocked on the door.

"They knew I was coming, I told them yesterday at Molly's that I would be coming by to check on her." Jay explained as he knocked a second time.

"Yeah, but at 8AM, they're probably still sleeping." Erin told him. "And are you here because you want to check on Rebekah, or on making sure Mouse hasn't made a move towards her?"

Jay stayed quiet as they both knew the real answer to that question. He knocked on the door a third time. Still not getting an answer, he took out his lock picking tools.

"What are you doing?" Erin asked him shocked he was going to pick the lock to his sisters apartment.

Jay just looked at her and got down on his knees to pick the lock as Erin told him "Rebekah is going to be pissed at you, she's probably still sleeping." As they entered the house.

They saw the kitchen was empty, Erin placed the coffee and muffins they brought on the counter while Jay went to look for his sister. As Erin entered the living room, she couldn't help but smile. She saw them lying peacefully on the couch, and couldn't help but take a picture when she heard Jay approaching _"Man he's going to freak out!"_ she thought. And right she was.

'WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" he yelled as he saw Mouse and his little sister on the couch together.

* * *

 **I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. The next chapter is already written, so it will be posted tomorrow.  
**

 **I'd love to know what you thought about this chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**First some answeres to the reviews i've received. I'm really happy so many of you like my story!**

 **Roxie - As for Jay not knowing they were living together, it's not probable, but also not impossible. It's not like they don't talk or hang out, they just never do it at her place. I like to think they were indeed trying to hide it from Jay. So it can be reality for a few months, but a year is indeed long to hide it, so thank god this is fanfiction and I can make stuff up. :)**

 **I don't have any siblings, so everything I write about it comes mostly from movies and such. As for the overprotectiveness, Jay knows Mouse is a good decent guy, but Jay is like any older brother that doesn't immediately likes whoever their little sister goes out with, because they're never good enough for them in their eyes. Here it is not so much aggression towards mouse because of what might happen between them, but more frustration at the fact that they managed to hide it the entire time. This chapter was already written because I wanted Jay to soften up to Mouse for your exact reasoning: he knows mouse is a good guy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Both Mouse and Rebekah jumped up as they heard Jay scream. Rebekah doubled back over in pain from the fast movement.

"Hey, sit back down, are you okay?" Mouse asked worriedly, not caring about Jay who looked like he wanted to rip his head off. "Just take some deep breaths."

"Why don't you take a walk, try to cool down before you do something stupid." Erin suggested. Jay was about to object but listened when he saw Erin stand protectively in front of Mouse and Rebekah.

"You need any help?" Erin asked as she grabbed Rebekah's meds and handed them to her along with a glass of water." So what happened last night?"

"We were watching a movie and we must have fallen asleep." Rebekah explained to Erin. Erin noticed the worry in her eyes about how Jay reacted.

"It'll be okay, he just needs to cool down. He just found his sister sleeping with his best friend."

"We're not sleeping together!" Rebekah exclaimed "We just fell asleep on the couch together.

"Why am I not surprised!" Will stated from the door. "You were supposed to take care of yourself, sleeping on the couch when you have broken ribs, is not taking care of yourself."

"If you are here to yell at me, you can walk right back out and join Jay." Rebekah said accusingly as she stood up and went to her bedroom.

* * *

Erin knocked and entered her room. "Get dressed, pack an overnight bag and meet me outside." Erin said while Rebekah sat there dumbfounded. "What you need is a girls night. So you're going to come with me, we're going to shop, then go to my place to watch some movies so you can get a night off from all boys. And most importantly we're going to eat tons of ice-cream."

"Okay, but what are we going to do about them now? We can't just leave them like this." Rebekah said looking at Erin.

"Seeing as I told Jay what happened and he believed me, you don't have to worry about those boys during our girls day." Erin said.

Rebekah started to get dressed she managed to get her pants on, but her sweater was still a problem. She didn't want to ask Erin to help, she didn't want questions on how she managed last night and mainly because she didn't want her to find out about what happened in the bathroom last night. She decided to just put on Mouse's sweater.

* * *

Coming out of her room, she saw Mouse and Jay sitting on the couch playing Mario Kart. She could see Jay wasn't completely okay with what happened, but she was happy he was trying. She smiled to herself, thinking maybe one day Jay would be okay with them together. Is that really what she wanted? A relationship with Mouse? She had thought about it, but since yesterday it all became so real.

Erin woke her from her daydream by asking: "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, sorry. I'm ready to go." Rebekah said to Erin. She turned to the boys and added: "Please both be in one piece when I come back tomorrow."

Rebekah and Erin left, while Jay and Mouse were still trying to beat each other in Mario Kart.

"Was that your sweater she was wearing?" Jay suddenly wondered out loud. Mouse just kept playing hoping he could avoid answering that question.

* * *

Rebekah and Erin were sitting at their table waiting for the food to be brought. When Rebekah told Erin: "Thank you for doing this. I really needed it."

"Me too" Erin told her. "It's been to long since I had a girl I could talk to, besides Kim, of course."

"it can't be easy, being the only girl on the team?" Rebekah asked.

"It's not, it is nice to have Kim upstairs sometimes. But I'm used to it you know, a lot of testosterone in one room." Erin laughed along with Rebekah.

"Yeah, growing up with two brothers, I know exactly what you mean." Rebekah said as their food arrived.

After lunch Erin told Rebekah: "You need a new date dress. You don't have any in your closet."

Rebekah stared at Erin daring to ask: "A date dress?"

"You know, a fancy dress for dates or parties like your birthday or the Police Ball tomorrow." Erin explained.

"I don't need a date dress seeing as I'm not giving a party for my birthday. Secondly I'm not going to the Police ball, because that's only for police. And Third I'm not planning to go on a date, so why would I need one." Rebekah reasoned.

"First, just because you're not giving a party for your birthday, doesn't mean someone else won't. Secondly Jay was planning on asking you to come along for the Police Ball. And third, you will soon enough. So technically you don't need a date dress." Erin said

"See, I told you" Rebekah said.

"You need three." Erin excitingly said. "Let's go."

* * *

After a few hours, they finally arrived at Erin's apartment. They put all their shopping bags on the table asked her: "How about pizza for dinner?"

"Sounds good" I told her as I went into the living room to look at the dvd's she had.

" _Why don't you pick one out, I'll be right there."_ She heard Erin say from the kitchen.

"How about Ghost?" I yelled loud enough for Erin to hear.

"A woman to my heart." She exclaimed. "You know your classics."

They both smiled as they took a seat on the couch. After 20 minutes their pizza arrived, they ate while continuing to watch the movie. In the end Rebekah thought: "Maybe that'll be me, if Jay kills Mouse for trying anything." She looked up in horror as she realized to late she said that out loud.

Erin looked at her and asked the inevitable question: "What's going on with you and Mouse?"

"What's going on with you and my brother?" Rebekah tried to counter, knowing it probably wouldn't work.

"Not going to happen, I'm a cop remember. And we heard most of your conversation with Joe while you were stuck in the school."

"That's what I was afraid of." Rebekah silently told Erin. "I just don't know what to do anymore. I mean everything was going fine before all this happened. Now he knows how I feel, and yesterday he almost kissed me and this morning it was awkward and now I'm just confused."

"Whoa, back up to the past where you said he almost kissed you." Erin asked.

Rebekah told Erin what had happened in the bathroom, not noticing the smile on her face while she did so.

"What's stopping you from actually telling him how you feel?" Erin asked her.

"Jay" was the one thing Rebekah said.

"What else?" Erin inquired

"Honestly, I can't think of anything else." Rebekah told Erin.

"That's you answer. I know you care about your brother, but you can't let him decide who you go out with. Maybe you should just talk to Jay." Erin told her. "Come on, let's go sleep, that way you can think about what you're going to do tomorrow."

They both went to the bedroom as Rebekah took her phone to send a quick text.

* * *

Jay and Mouse had done nothing all day but playing Mario Kart. Over dinner they talked randomly about everything that had happened, explicitly avoiding the subject of 'The little sister'. But both knowing they had to talk about it.

"Do you have feelings for my little sister?" Jay bluntly asked, knowing he would chicken out otherwise.

"Yes, I do." Mouse finally admitted after a few minutes.

Jay sighed and Mouse was ready to get hit.

"I really thought you were going to hit me for that." Mouse said.

"You know, I really want to, but I can see how much you care about her." Jay explained.

"I really do care about her." Mouse agreed.

"Come on, the game is about to start." Jay said as they both went to the living room to watch the game.

Around 10PM Mouse received a text

 _Hope you're still alive. See you tomorrow. Xxx - Becks_

He smiled as he typed a reply.

 _Alive and in one piece. X –Mouse_

"Let me guess, my sister." Jay asked Mouse, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah."

* * *

 **So no heart to heart between Jay and Rebekah. But just wait for the next chapter.**

 **I'm thinking i'll do a few more chapters and then end the story, unless you can give me some great ideas to use!**

 **Let me know what you think about this chapter. Looking forward to read what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So here is chapter 8, hope you like it.  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

As Erin dropped Rebekah off at home, she was hesitant to enter. Worried what Jay might have done to Mouse, she entered, her worries faded away quickly as she heard laughter coming from the kitchen.

"Morning." She said as she entered the kitchen.

"Moring." They both replied.

They sat in silence at the table for a while before Rebekah spoke up. "Jay, can I talk to you outside before you go?"

"Sure" he said as he followed her to the swing on their little terrace. "Look, I want..."

"No, I'm going to talk. And I need you to listen. Okay?" Rebekah said nervously. Jay just nodded as he waited for Rebekah to start talking.

"I really like Mouse" Rebekah started with a smile on her face. "He was the only one who could stop the nightmares from when I was attacked." Jay looked up at her wanting to ask more, when she continued: "You and Mouse were both undercover for at least a week, and I went to a party. There was this one guy who wouldn't leave me alone. I only had one beer, but suddenly I felt like I had been drinking all night. I went outside thinking I just needed some fresh air, and started walking home. That's when I noticed that same guy was following me." Rebekah blew out a breath as she felt Jay's arm around her. She smiled at him and went further with the story. "I was getting more clear headed from the fresh air. I could hear him getting closer. That's when I remembered the card you once gave me, Voight's."

" _Detective Voight?" Rebekah asked the fear heard in her voice._

" _Yeah, who's this?" he answered in his deep, gravelly voice_

" _I really need your help. He's following me, I don't know how to get rid of him, you have to help me." Rebekah rambled._

" _Where are you?" Voight asked walking towards his car._

" _I'm behind the Giovanni's restaurant right now." Rebekah told him. "Please hurry!"_

 _She held the phone close, as she suddenly saw the guy stand in front of him. He yanked her up and was about to hit her when a car arrived._

" _Hey, back off!" She recognized the gravelly voice immediately. "What's your name?"_

" _Elizabeth" Rebekah replied. "My brother gave me your card. I didn't know who else to call."_

"He gave me a ride home, the next morning there was a note in my mailbox. It said he had been arrested and fully confessed, so I didn't need to testify. I barely slept that week, because of the nightmares. Then you two came back from your undercover. Mouse saw something was wrong with me, I shrugged it off as worry. That night we fell asleep on the couch and for the first time that week, I slept without nightmares."

"Why did you never tell me all this?" Jay asked.

"I didn't want you to worry. I didn't want Voight to tell you, that's why I gave him my middle name." Rebekah explained. Jay kissed her head.

"Look, I can see you like Mouse" Jay told her, making her blush. "but just be careful, you are still my little sister, it's my job to worry about you and not like whoever you date." He added with a smile. "But I know Mouse Is a good guy." They sat there in silence for about 15 minutes when they went back inside.

"So, I'm picking Erin up this afternoon and we'll come here to get ready for the police ball. We'll be here at 4pm." Jay said. "I still don't get how girls need 3 hours to get ready and can't do it on their own." He said to Mouse as they both laughed.

* * *

Rebekah just finished taking a shower when she entered the living room in her pajamas, not wanting to put her good outfit on yet. "See, I just don't get it." She said as she watched the television. "They're like only 8 years old and look how well they can dance. God, I hope Jay's not going to make me dance tonight."

"Why not?" Mouse asked her.

"Because I don't know how to dance." Rebekah said.

"Come here." Mouse said as turned on the radio. "I'll teach you."

Rebekah smiled and walked up to him as he started to explain the basics. They had been dancing for about 15 minutes when a slow song came on. Not wanting to let her go Mouse pulled her closer, as he thought about how easy it was to kiss her the way they were holding each other. Seeing as Jay implicitly gave them his blessing, he leaned down ready to kiss her."

" _KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK,..."_

They pulled apart, Mouse going to open the door. Erin came in super exited for their dress up party. She dragged Rebekah in her bedroom and they started to get ready.

* * *

" _Girls, are you almost ready? We have to leave in fifteen minutes!"_ they heard Jay yell from the living room.

"Yeah, we're almost ready. Did you tell Mouse I can't be his date tonight? Seeing as I'm being your date tonight." Lindsey yelled.

Rebekah looked confused at Erin.

" _What, then who am I supposed to go with?"_ Mouse asked through the door.

"With Rebekah" Erin yelled back at him. "Okay we're ready to go" as they walked to the living room.

Rebekah smiled looking at how handsome Mouse looked in his suit. Jay and Mouse stood with their jaws dropped, which made Rebekah smile even harder.

"You look amazing." Mouse told her. Which only made her blush.

"Come on, we have to go." Lindsey told them.

They all took their belongings and walked outside ready to go to the Police Ball.

* * *

They arrived at the Police Ball as Rebekah's phone started ringing. She answered and heard Will on the other side of the line.

" _I just wanted to tell you that you look great tonight."_

"How do you know how I'm looking?" Rebekah asked confusedly.

" _Jay sent me a picture."_ Will said, making Rebekah wonder when he took it. _"Look, I want to apologize for how I acted with you and Mouse. Me and Jay talked about it, and he's right. It's not our choice. But I do want you to be careful."_

"I will be careful, I love you." Rebekah said with a smile.

" _I love you too."_ Will answered and ended the call.

Rebekah smiled at Jay and said: "Thank you for talking to Will. Let's go inside, I'm freezing."

* * *

She had been dancing with both Jay and Mouse, when she noticed the clock, almost midnight, almost her birthday. Mouse had been thinking about the perfect way to tell her how he felt, not wanting to be interrupted like the time in the bathroom and the living room while dancing.

"Why don't we go outside for a little while?" Mouse asked Rebekah.

"Sure, I could use some fresh air." She replied.

The outside looked like a magic garden with all the lights and decorations.

"Close your eyes. I have a surprise." Mouse told Rebekah.

She completely trusted Mouse so she did what he told her, wondering what the surprise was.

"You can open your eyes." Mouse quietly said. "Happy Birthday."

Rebekah smiled as he was holding a muffin with a candle.

"Blow it out and make a wish." Mouse told her happy she liked the little surprise.

She closed her eyes and thought about her wish and blew out the candle.

She opened her eyes and placed the muffin on the table next to them.

"What did you wish for?" Mouse asked curiously.

"This" Rebekah simply replied as she stood up on her toes and leaned in, and their lips finally touched

* * *

 **So there it is, the kiss. let me know what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So, they finally kissed! This chapter was a bit more difficult to write for me so I hope you like it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 _ **Previously on Forbidden Love:**_

" _What did you wish for?" Mouse asked curiously._

" _This" Rebekah simply replied as she stood up on her toes and leaned in, and their lips finally touched._

* * *

The moment their lips touched she felt the butterflies flutter in her stomach. She placed her hands around his neck, as he placed his hand on his cheek and the other on her lower back. When the kiss ended, she smiled at him and placed her head on his shoulder as they continued swaying to the music.

* * *

"They look beautiful together." Erin told Jay as they were looking at them.

"Yes, they are." Jay answered as he kissed Erin. "I love you, Erin Lindsey."

"I love you too, Jay Halstead." Erin replied with a smile.

"Enough to not let Voight kill me when he finds out?" Jay asked nervously with a smile.

"That's what partners are for." Erin told him with a smile as they saw Voight approach them.

"So when we're you planning on telling me about all this?" Voight asked them.

"Look, Hank I know you don't want in-house romance and I know why, but we can make this work." Erin explained to Voight. "I love him, and I am happy. Isn't that what you want? For your little girl to be happy?" thinking playing to his conscious may keep him from harming Jay.

Hank just smiled and hugged Erin and said: "Camille would have loved him."

"Just know I will hurt you if you hurt her, Halstead!" He said shaking his hand.

"I won't" Jay reassured him.

* * *

Rebekah didn't know how long they had been slowly dancing outside, but she did know that even though she was tired, she didn't want to let go.

"Don't fall asleep on me." Mouse said with a big smile.

Rebekah laughed as he continued. "Why don't I get you home, that way you can get some sleep."

"That sounds like a good idea, I just don't want to let go." She told him.

"Come on" he said with a smile, holding her close as they were walking towards the car.

She kept sneaking glances at him while he was driving home never letting go of her hand.

* * *

"I really like you" Rebekah told him as they stood in the kitchen.

"I really like you too, Rebekah. I just don't want to rush this." Mouse told her "I want to do this right."

Rebekah smiled "Good" she kissed him and she walked away. She got changed in one of his shirts as Mouse got in his room and stopped at what he saw. "I thought we weren't going to rush this?" he asked her quietly.

"We're not, I just don't want to sleep alone tonight." She told him with a wink. "No funny business though."

"Just so you know, you're on my side of the bed." Mouse replied.

"Deal with it" She told him defiantly

He smiled at her as he got in the bed next to her and held her close and kissed her temple

"I thought I said no funny business?" She said.

"Deal with it." He answered with a laugh "Goodnight."

"Sleep tight." She replied.

It didn't take long for them to fall asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Rebekah woke up to Mouse kissing her shoulder, "Morning" she told him as she turned around to face him. She winced as she put weight on her broken ribs. "Hey, are you okay?" Mouse asked as he saw her face.

"Yeah, it just my ribs, a few more weeks and they should be healed. At least I can still do this." Rebekah said as she kissed Mouse. "Now as much as I want to stay here in bed with you, I have to get to the hospital for my checkup."

"Any way I could persuade you to stay?" as he kissed her back and pulled her on top of him.

"I could be persuaded, but that would mean that Will would be barging in here because I missed my appointment." Rebekah said as she kissed him once again.

"That would be bad" Mouse said making a face. "Why don't you get dressed and I'll make some breakfast. Or lunch, seeing that it's already noon."

She kissed him once more as she got up and went to the bathroom.

* * *

She stood in front of the mirror looking at herself. The bruising on her neck was almost invisible now, the bruising on her ribs was also completely gone. On her forehead the scar was still visible, she got dressed and went to the kitchen where Mouse was making lunch. On the table were scrambled eggs and bacon along with a glass of orange juice. She smiled to herself thinking about how well he really knew her. She knew they had said they wanted to go slow, but to her it felt like they had been together forever. She sat down and started to eat as someone knocked on the door. Mouse went to open the door.

 _"Hey Will, what are you doing here?"_ she heard Mouse ask.

"I just came to pick my little sister up to go to the hospital, because knowing her she would do anything to avoid hospitals." He said coming in the kitchen and kissing Rebekah's cheek.

"I was just finishing lunch and then I was going to go to the hospital." Rebekah defended herself. "Aren't you supposed to be working?"

"I'm on my lunch break." He said. "So I thought I'd come pick you up, seeing as you can't drive with your ribs."

"I'll just go put on my shoes and I'm ready to go." Rebekah said as she walked in her bedroom.

* * *

"Look, I'm sure you know this because Jay probably already told you, but I will hurt you if you hurt my little sister." Will seriously told Mouse.

"I know" Mouse replied.

"You know what?" Rebekah asked as she reentered the kitchen.

"That you hate hospitals." Mouse said coming up with a quick lie.

"Yes, I do. So let's get going, the faster I get there, the faster I can come home again." Rebekah said as she stood up and went to kiss Mouse "Told you he was going to barge in." she whispered to him as she winked. Mouse just laughed and said: "See you tonight, I'm going to the station to catch up on some paperwork."

* * *

Rebekah sat in the car with Will when she asked: "So, what's the real reason you came all the way here to pick me up?"

Will looked at her and sighed. "You seem really happy."

"That's because I am happy Will." Rebekah told him. "I know you think this is some silly crush, but it's not. It's like I have known him forever. And we are already past the getting to know each other stage, I mean we know pretty much everything about each other."

"I know that, I just want you to be careful okay. You're ribs are still not completely healed, so you can't do anything. And even If you two were to do something just be safe." Will said as they arrived at the hospital.

"Okay, I do not need a sex talk with my older brother." Rebekah said as she exited the car.

"Rebekah, just listen." Will said.

"Nothing like that has happened between Mouse and I, and even if it did, I really don't want to talk to you about it." Rebekah whined.

"You think I like giving my baby sister the sex talk. Because I don't, I just want you to be safe when you do... it, and know you can talk to me." Will tried to explain.

"Look, I appreciate the gesture, but if I want to talk about my sex life, I'll talk to Erin and not to you, because that would just be weird." Rebekah said a little too loud because the entire staff was looking at her and Will. She walked away towards the examination room as Natalie walked up to Will.

"I'll go examine her, because she looks about ready to hit you again" Natalie said with a smile. "A little tip, give it up. As much as she loves her big brother, she will never talk to you about her sex life." She added as she entered the exam room.

* * *

 **I really like to know what you think about this chapter, seeing as I don't really know how I feel about it. Thank you!**


	10. Chapter 10

**So chapter number 10, sorry i kept you waiting. it's only 2 days but still... I know when reading a story I often find myself checking my email to see if there are any updates. So if your one of those readers, I appologise. Hopefully I can get my next chapter online tomorrow.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

"So how are you feeling, sweetie?" Natalie asked her.

"My ribs are still pretty sore, but no more headaches." Rebekah truthfully told her.

"The cut on your forehead healed pretty well, you can still see it now, but I don't think it will be a scar. Your ribs are getting better, but you still need to be careful. No physical activity for 3 more weeks." Natalie explained to her. "Look, I know it's none of my business, but if you need anything, know that I'm here. Both as a doctor and a friend."

"I appreciate that, but I got my shot last month so I'm still safe." Rebekah explained. "Will just doesn't understand that this is not something I like to talk to him about."

"Well that's typical for older brothers. They are just trying to keep you safe." Natalie reasoned. "I'll make you another appointment in three weeks for a final checkup on your ribs. So no sex until then." She added with a smile.

"Tell my brother I will see him at the family dinner next Saturday. And tell him I said he should bring you along." She told Natalie as she walked outside and took out her phone.

* * *

 _Just out, need some coffee? x –Becks_

He smiled as he saw the text and replied.

 _Only if a beautiful girl comes to deliver it. x -Mouse_

 _You're in luck then. x –Becks_

 _Really, Sophia Bush is bringing coffee? ;) x –Mouse_

 _Very funny, maybe I should sleep in my own bed tonight instead of yours. X –Becks_

 _How will you ever fall asleep then? X –Mouse_

He smiled as he saw her coming up the stairs with coffee. He walked up to her and took the coffee she offered him "Hey beautiful. You know I was talking about you right?" he told her while taking a sip from his coffee.

"Maybe you'll need to show me." Rebekah flirtatiously said.

He took a step toward her, placed his hand on her cheek and pulled her in for a kiss. Smiling she pulled away saying: "I'm not completely convinced." He closed the space between them and pulled her in for another kiss.

"If I were you, I would keep it to yourself, Jay is right behind me." Erin said smiling. "It's good to see you both happy."

"Rebekah, what are you doing here, I thought you had an appointment at the hospital?" Jay asked as he walked up the stairs towards her and kissed her cheek.

"I just came from the hospital. Everything is healing well, I just need 3 more weeks of rest." Rebekah explained. "I figured you guys would be tired of paperwork, and were in dire need of some coffee.

"Thank you" Jay told her as he drank his coffee.

"Do you guys mind if I study here?" Rebekah asked them.

"As long as you can keep your hands of your boyfriend!" Voight gruffly said as he entered the office.

Rebekah laughed as she said: "That won't be a problem Sergeant Voigt." And took place at one of the empty desks up in Intelligence.

* * *

She had been studying for almost 2 hours when she went to the break room to get something to drink. She flinched as she felt someone standing behind her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Mouse told her "How's the studying going?"

"It's going very slowly. Biology was never a strong suit of mine." Rebekah told him. She saw his confused face as she continued: "I'm doing Cognitive neuroscience right now."

"Maybe this will help you focus a bit." He said with a wink as he kissed her.

"I thought I said hands off!" Voigt told them as he entered the break room. They jumped apart as she said "Sorry Sergeant Voigt" and went back to sit at the desk.

* * *

A little while later "Burgess and Roman found a body, let's go." Voigt told the team as he walked towards the stairs, stopping at Mouse's desk "You too, the house has security cams, I need you to access them."

"If you get me the serial number, I can do it from here." Mouse told him.

"And leave you two alone? I don't think so, let's go!" Voight told him.

Rebekah laughed and said: "I'll handle the phones."

* * *

As they arrived at the crime scene, Voight started barking orders. "Antonio, Olinsky, you two go talk to the neighbors, see if they heard or saw anything. Ruzek and Atwater, check with Burgess and Roman. Halstead and Erin, you two go check out the body. And Mouse I need you to access the security cameras to see if they recorded the murder."

After some time they were all gathered around the body. "What have we got?" Voigt asked his team.

"Victim is Charles Johnson, student at Chicago University. He was a psychology major." Erin started.

"Burgess and Roman responded to a 10-71 at this address. Neighbors called it in." Ruzek continued.

"The neighbors that called it in, saw a brunette driving away in a hurry in a black SUV. They were able to give me a partial plate" Olinsky went on.

"I already put out a bolo." Dawson said accompanying the group.

"Good news and bad news. Bad news is that the camera's inside didn't tape the murder, they are only in the main hallway and by the back entrance. The killer knew where they hung, she managed to avoid both of them."

"What's the good news?" Voight annoyingly asked.

"The neighbors that called it in offered me access to their security system which is pointed to their front porch. Luckily for us she didn't know that one was there, I have a picture of our killer. I'm currently running the picture through our databases." Mouse said.

"Did the ME already determined cause of death?" Voight asked.

"Blunt force trauma to the head." Erin declared.

"Murder weapon is the bloodied wrench found next to the victim. The killer wiped it clean though, there were no prints on the murder weapon." Jay continued.

"Let's get back to the office and see what might have been the motive. Maybe that will lead us to the killer. Mouse, when we get back to the office find his next of kin." Voight ordered.

* * *

Rebekah was still studying when the phone rang. "21st precinct, Intelligence Unit, Halstead speaking."

"Look at you all professional." She heard Platt say on the other side of the line. "There is someone downstairs that needs to speak with Voight."

"Sergeant Voight is still at the crime scene, I'm the only one up here. What do you want me to do?"

"I'll buzz him up, just put him at an empty desk and keep an eye on him till the team gets back here." Platt responded like it was the most obvious thing to do. Rebekah walked down the stairs to walk up the guest.

"Come on up, Sergeant Voight is currently at a crime scene, but he'll be back soon." Rebekah told him. "Why don't you take a seat here and wait for him. I'm Rebekah by the way."

"I'm Justin, do you know when they will be back, I really need to talk to him." He introduced himself.

"I don't know, why don't I give him a call and find out?" Rebekah suggested as she picked up the phone. "Sergeant Voight, do you have any idea how long you will be out? A guy named Justin is here to talk to you."

" _Tell him I'll be there in 5 minutes. Why don't you go home Rebekah, I'm sure this will be a long night and you probably have better things to do than sit at a police station the entire day."_ Voight told her.

"That's okay, I'm still studying anyways. I'll go and get everyone something to eat, you'll probably all be hungry." And she hung up. "Voight will be here in about 5 minutes.

* * *

Voight back at the station at 8PM. "Hey Justin, go into my office."

"Any preference for dinner Sergeant Voight?" Rebekah asked him.

"You know you don't have to do this right?" Voight asked as he stood next to her desk.

"I know, but it's better than sitting home alone all night." Rebekah told him as she got up and took her purse.

"Here, at least let me pay for it." He said as he handed her some cash. "Anything but sushi." He added. Rebekah started walking towards the stairs. "Hey Rebekah," she turned around "Thank you."

"It's not a problem Sergeant Voight." She said as she walked out.

* * *

 **So** ** **this was** chapter 10, I like to know what you think so leave a review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**So as promised, chapter 11. I hope you like it.  
To the guest who noticed my reference to Sophia Bush. I just couldn't resist.  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

Everyone was busy trying to find out as much as they could on their current case. Rebekah entered the floor with pizza. "Dinner is being served!" she said as she put down the boxes on one of the desks. "I didn't know which kind of pizza you guys usually eat, so I have a bit of everything."

"Did you get one with extra anchovies?" Jay asked her.

"Yes there is. It's labeled Jay's stinking pizza." Rebekah answered with a disgusted face. "There's also pepperoni, 4 cheeses, Hawaiian, supreme and margarita for those who don't like any of them." She took a slice of peperoni and walked up to Voight's office and knocked on the open door. "Pizza has arrived. Here's the change." She said as she handed back the money.

"Rebekah, why don't you come in for a sec, and close the door." Voight asked her. She did what he asked and went to sit on the chair in front of him.

"What's wrong?" Rebekah asked getting nervous about what was happening.

Voight took out Charles Johnson's picture and showed it to her. "You know this guy?"

"Yeah, that's Charlie." Rebekah said while realizing what he was trying to say. "The body you found earlier today was him, wasn't it?"

Voight looked at her and nodded. "We just need to know if there was anyone who wanted to hurt him."

Rebekah just sat there and didn't know what to do. "I have to go." She mumbled absentminded and practically ran out of his office. All she could think off was needing fresh air or she was going to puke. While walking past her brothers desk she snatched some car keys from his desk. She didn't even register Mouse and Jay trying to stop her. On her way outside she realized she took Erin's keys and not her brothers. She just got into Erin's car and started driving.

* * *

Jay searched his own keys to go after her and asked Mouse "Could you track Erin's car?"

"Let her go Halstead!" Voight told him. "She just needs to let it sink in that one of her friends was murdered."

"What do you mean?" Jay asked.

"I just received a call from Chicago University. The woman I was talking to was the consultant for the 3rd years psychology majors, which are only 20 students. So she was able to tell me that the victim often had study groups with Sarah Miller, Caroline Scott and Rebekah Halstead."

"University passes need pictures right?" Mouse interrupted. "If I run the picture through the schools database, maybe we'll find her faster."

"When she's calmed down, we should show her the picture of the killer. Maybe she'll recognize him." Olinsky suggested.

"Don't you think she's been through enough Al?" Jay said angrily.

"Look we all know how hard this is, but if Mouse doesn't get a hit, she might be what we need to ID the killer. I know this isn't easy because it's your little sister, but we have to do this." Olinsky defended himself.

"I know, I know." Jay said. "Someone should go after her though. She tends to bottle up her feelings."

"I'll go." Mouse suggested.

* * *

He found her sitting in the sand, looking at the water. All he did was sit next to her and put an arm around her shoulder. She leaned in and put her head on his shoulder as she silently cried.

"I just can't believe he's gone." She quietly spoke. "I mean, I spoke to him on the phone this morning. We were having this stupid discussion about... honestly I don't even remember what it was about. We were supposed to meet tomorrow for another study session."

"How well did you know him?" Mouse asked.

"He was the best kind of friend you could have on campus. He sat next to me on the first day of class, and he never really left." Rebekah smiled as she remembered their first day. "Do you have any idea who did it?"

"The neighbors camera had a clear shot of the killer. We still aren't able to ID her." Mouse explained.

"I want to help." Rebekah told him.

"Why don't we drive back to the precinct. There you can take a look at the pictures." Mouse said as he stood up. He pulled her up, but stopped her when she turned to walk away. "Just know that I'm here if you want to talk to anyone." He told her.

"I know." She replied as she kissed him. "We should get going to the precinct."

* * *

"So I still haven't been able to reach Sarah or Caroline, I'm going to try again tomorrow as it's getting late." Antonio told the team.

"I was able to get through to the parents. They are currently overseas, they are trying to catch a flight as soon as possible. They also said that he was supposed to be staying on campus, but seeing as it were almost midterms he could have been home to study." Ruzek added. "They also didn't recognize the picture I sent them of our killer."

"Maybe I can help with that." Rebekah said as they were walking up the stairs.

"Are you okay?" Jay asked while giving her a hug. "Don't bottle it all up this time." He added whispering."

"I'll try. It's like I told Mouse I just talked to him this morning. I think I'm still a bit shocked that he's gone, but I'll be okay." Rebekah told him.

"I know this will be difficult, but you need to tell me anything that comes to mind. Every little detail can help." Voight told her.

She was squeezing Jay's hand so tight scared of what she might see. When Mouse opened the picture on the board, she didn't recognize her. She sighed, frustrated that she couldn't help.

"I'm sorry, I don't know who she is." Rebekah told them. She just kept staring at the picture.

"What is it Rebekah? What do you see?" Voight asked her as he noticed her staring at the picture.

"I'm sure it's nothing." Rebekah told him as she sat back down at the desk.

"Look, at this moment there are no wrong answers. Everything you think that might be unimportant could help us find out whoever this is." Voight said to her.

"Mouse, could you make her a blonde?" Rebekah asked him. "I'm not sure, but it looks like Gia Lopez."

"Who's that?" Voight asked her.

"She was in our class the first year. She started going out with Charlie, but she dropped out after one semester. We kept in touch after that, but Charlie and Gia broke up. She didn't take it very well. She even trashed his car." Rebekah explained.

"But why kill him now? They broke up almost 2 years ago." Jay asked.

"I don't know. But Charlie started seeing Lisa last month, maybe that's why she snapped." Rebekah tried to reason.

"Mouse, why don't you see if you can find her." Voight ordered.

"There is no address listed, she has no next of kin. Her phone doesn't have gps so I can't trace it." Mouse said after a minute.

"Maybe I can get her to come here." Rebekah tried.

"How?" Jay asked "I'm not going to let you get out there to catch some murderer. She's dangerous."

"I just need to make a call. I'll have you watching my back. How much saver can I be." Rebekah said with a smile.

"Fine, make the call" Voight told her.

She used her phone to call Gia, hoping she would pick up and her plan would work. She placed the phone on speaker as Gia answered the call.

" _Hello, Gia speaking."_ She heard on the other side of the line.

"Gia, thank god you picked up. I really need your help." Rebekah told her.

" _What is it Rebekah?"_

"Rembember what happened at the party last time I saw you?

" _Yes, did he find you? I thought he was in jail."_

"I thought so too. And now I'm sitting here at the beach questioning myself whether it was really him I saw, or maybe it's my mind playing tricks on me."

" _It's 1 am, why didn't you call one of your brothers?"_

"Because you owe me, and they don't know what happened last time."

" _Fine, I'll be there in 5 minutes."_

"Thank you."

* * *

 **I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you to everyone who is still reading my story and everyone who reviewed.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

"Let's go!" Voight told everyone.

"Rebekah, you stay here." Jay told her.

"No, I'm coming. If she notices I'm not there, she might disappear." Rebekah said. "Like I told you already, with you watching my back I'm the safest I can be."

"Fine, let's talk about what you have to do in the car." Jay said as they all rushed out to be there before Gia was.

* * *

She was sitting at the beach on the place they hung out during their study sessions waiting for Gia to arrive. The plan was simple as soon as she arrived, she needed to confirm it was Gia and just keep her talking until the team was close enough to arrest her.

" _Rebekah, you'll be fine. You have the best team in Chicago watching your back."_ She heard Mouse say over the com he had given her in the car. _"A car just arrived, the description matches Gia."_

Rebekah turned her head to see someone walking towards her. She got up and started walking towards the figure. When she saw is was her, she ran towards her and gave her a hug. "Thank you Gi, for coming to get me. I really didn't know who else to call. I mean I don't want my brothers to worry about what happened. And Charlie didn't pick up his phone, I've been trying to reach him all day." Rebekah started rambling as she saw Jay and Erin approach Gia from behind. "I'm sorry for calling this late, but I was really scared."

"Like you said, I owed you. Let's get back to the car and I'll drive you home." Gia said as she turned around to see Jay and Erin standing in front of her guns drawn. She made a run towards her car where Voight, Olinsky and Dawson were waiting for her. Voight cuffed her and stared reciting her rights: "We found your DNA at the crime scene. Gia Lopez, you are under arrest for the murder of Charles Johnson. You have the right to remain silent..." Olinsky put her in the car as Voight came back to her. "You did good today .You helped us find his killer."

Rebekah stood shaking on her legs. Even though it wasn't nearly as scary as what happened in the school, she could barely keep standing. This was personal, a friend of her was murdered by someone she knew. Mouse hugged her and she just held tight.

"Let's get your things from the precinct and go home." Mouse told her.

All Rebekah could do was nod as they walked to where Erin and Jay were waiting to give them a lift to the precinct.

* * *

As soon as she was home she disappeared in her bedroom. She changed in her pajamas and put on one of Mouse's sweaters she had stolen. She heard him knock on the door and saw him standing in his pajama pants. "Do you want to sleep alone tonight? I wouldn't blame you if you did." He asked her.

"Please stay." Rebekah said crawling in the bed. He joined her and held her close not talking as he felt her begin to cry. They laid there for quite a long time before her breathing evened out and he knew she was asleep. Not long after, so was he.

* * *

The next few days all went the same. Rebekah would wake up in the morning, take a run, sit at the beach for a while and making it back home before Mouse was awake. They would then go to the precinct together, where she would sit studying the entire day, only leaving her seat to get everyone lunch, and dinner if they were having a tough case.

At the moment everyone was out at a crime scene. She looked at her watch, 2PM. _"In less than 24 hours he will be buried."_ She thought to herself. She still couldn't really believe he was gone, every text she got, she expected it to be him asking where to meet. She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard her phone go off. She answered without looking at caller ID.

"Hello?" She asked.

" _Hey Rebekah, it's Natalie."_

Hey Natalie, what's up?"

" _I was wondering if there was anything you wanted me to bring to the dinner tomorrow?"_

"If you could stop at the bakery to pick up some dessert that would be nice. With all the studying, I don't have time to make dessert."

" _Any preferences?"_

"No not really. It's up to you."

" _Okay, I will see you tomorrow."_

She put down the phone and checked her school email. She noticed and email from miss Campbell, she was the student councilor who aided the psychology majors with their papers and internships. In the email she asked Rebekah to contact her as soon as possible concerning her internship. She picked up her phone and dialed the number.

" _Rebekah, thank you for calling."_ Miss Campbell told her.

"I just read your e-mail. Is there something wrong with my internship?"

" _Yes there is, the company you were supposed to do your internship was declared bankrupt. Meaning we have to find you another place to do your internship. I have been looking all day for new places, but so far I haven't found anything. I am going to keep going though."_

"What happens if you don't find anything?"

" _Well, then there might be a possibility you need to do 2 separate internships and 2 separate theses."_

"So by when do I need this new intern place?"

" _We need it by Monday. Seeing as most companies that I can contact only on weekdays, so I'm afraid that I only have today to find a new one."_

"Great..." Rebekah mumbled.

" _Look, I'm doing everything I can. You need to focus on your midterms that are starting in a week. I just thought you deserved to know. I will talk to you later to let you know if I found anything. But you have to prepare yourself that I probably won't find anything."_

Rebekah put down the phone and groaned as she banged her head on the desk.

"I didn't realize studying was that hard." Erin said with a smile as she walked to her desk.

"Why do you think I dropped out after one semester." Mouse added.

"It's not so much the studying as the stupid companies that decided to get bankrupt which causes me to not have a place to do my internship starting next month. " Rebekah explained.

"So you have a month to find a new place, that's plenty of time" Jay told her.

"Well, not exactly." Rebekah told them. "Because of all the preparations that need to be done before I can start, I need a new place by Monday. And seeing as it took me 4 months to find this one that let me do both psychology and criminology, I don't think I'll find a new one."

"So what happens now?" Olinsky asked her.

"Well, if I don't find a place where I can do both majors. I have to do 2 separate internships and 2 different theses one on each subject. That means I will also graduate 6 months later than planned." Rebekah sadly told the group. Each of them went to their own desks and started on their own work as Olinsky went into Voight's office. Her phone dinged before she started to continue studying.

 _Everything will be alright. Just take a deep breath. X -Mouse_

She looked at him and smiled.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it. Let me know what you think!  
Next up: The family dinner. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Well here's chapter 13.**

 **First of thank you for all your reviews, they literaly make my day!  
To The Fridge loves food an NALEY23alwaysforever, i had already written the first part of this chapter, but let me just say, you won't be dissapointed.**

 **Secondly, i just looked at my word count... I'm almost at 20.000 words! I'm so happy you all kept reading this and liking it, because i never thought it would end up this big.  
THANK YOU ALL!  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

Around 5PM everyone was busy finishing up paperwork from their case, Rebekah got up and walked to the break room to grab some fruit salad she had made earlier. Erin joined her in there as she made herself a cup of coffee.

"Are you feeling okay?" Erin asked as she saw Rebekah sitting on the couch.

"I'm getting there." Rebekah truthfully replied. "My ribs still hurt like hell and I've got university to keep me busy."

"Are you sure you can handle the dinner tomorrow evening? Nobody would blame you if you wanted to cancel it." Erin told her.

"I know no one would blame me, but I want to do it. He always told me I was one of the strongest girls he knew." Rebekah said. "I just don't want to let him down." She added quietly.

"Well if there is anything you need, let me know." Erin said while she added. "And if you don't want your brother to know, your secrets will be safe with me."

"Thanks Erin" she said as she took some pain meds and took her fruit salad back to what had quickly become her desk in the short time she had been there. "What's miss Campbell doing here?" she asked as she was back at her desk.

"I don't know, she came in and went straight to Voight's office." Mouse told her.

"Rebekah!" Voight yelled from his office. "I need you to come in here and sign some paperwork."

Rebekah just looked confused as she did what he asked and walked into his office. "Miss Campbell, is there a problem?" She asked.

"I found you a place to do your internship." She explained. "I just need you to sign the papers."

"How did you find a place on such short notice?" Rebekah asked with a smile, happy she had found a place.

"Well, sergeant Voight called me earlier that even though they normally don't do internships, they could make an exception because you helped catch a suspect."

He gave her a bunch of papers and told her: "All you have to do is sign and you'll be able to start your internship when your midterms are over."

She took the papers and signed them. "Thank you sergeant Voight."

"Thank Olinsky, he was the one who gave me the idea. And there will be some rules, you got it?" He said.

"Got it boss." She replied with a smile and walked out of his office. She saw Olinsky walking out of the break room, walked up to him and gave him a hug. "Thank you."

"No problem kid." Olinsky replied. "Just don't think we'll go easy on you." He added with a smile.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Rebekah replied. She watched Miss Campbell walk out of Voight's office. "Thank you for everything you've done for me." She told her.

"It's my job, anyway good luck on those midterms." Miss Campbell said walking out of intelligence.

"Would anyone mind telling what's going on?" Jay asked as Mouse came to stand next to Rebekah.

"Well, she found me a new place to do my internship." Rebekah told everyone.

"Really, that's great." Mouse told her as he gave her a hug.

"Where?" Erin asked her.

"Here!" Voight answered for her. "Olinsky gave me the idea." He added with a shrug.

"That's great." Erin said. "Now I'm no longer the only girl in a room full of testosterone." And went up to Rebekah to give her a hug.

"Well, all of you. Go home." Voight told all of them. "And Rebekah, welcome to the team." And walked back into his office.

* * *

They all took their stuff started to walk outside.

"We will pick you up tomorrow morning at 10:30." Jay told them.

"You don't need to come Jay, I can do this alone." Rebekah told him.

"I know we don't need to come. I want to come." Jay told her as he gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"See you tomorrow" Erin said. "Make sure you answer the door or he will come barging in again." She quietly added as she hugged Rebekah making them both laugh. They noticed both Jay and Mouse looking at them. "Girl stuff." They said in union making them laugh all over again.

* * *

She sat on the floor in front of the couch studying when she felt Mouse come sit behind her on the couch. He placed a sandwich in front of her on top of her books. "You need to eat something. It's already 10PM."

Rebekah looked up at him and said "Thank you, I tend to lose track of time while studying." She got up of the floor wincing and sat next to him starting on the sandwich.

"Are your ribs still sore?" He asked noticing her wincing.

"Just a little" Rebekah lied, not wanting him to know how much they really hurt from sitting on the floor the entire evening. She finished eating the sandwich as he asked her: "How's the studying going?"

"Good, I'm all ready for next Monday." She confidently said.

"How many do you need to do again?" He enquired.

"I need to do 4. I have got one week left of studying. Then I start with Social psychology and cognitive neuroscience the first week, and the week after that I've got Youth criminology and Evidence law."

"You are going to do fine." He told her with a smile.

"I hope so." She said as she leaned in to him and they continued to watch some TV. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep.

Mouse knew her ribs hurt her more than she let on, he decided to move her into the bedroom. He picked her up and carried her to her bedroom. Her arms instinctively went around his neck as she put her head on his shoulder. He put her down on the bed and tucked her in. He went into the bathroom to change and crawled next to her. He gave her a soft kiss on the lips and let himself fall asleep.

* * *

Jay and Erin knocked on the door at 10:30, the drive to the cemetery was quiet. She stayed strong during the entire ceremony, it wasn't until he was lowered into the ground that she let a tear escape from her eyes. The only thing she was holding were a black and a white rose, knowing he liked simplicity. The black rose symbolizing his death, the white one symbolizing a new beginning and hope that he has found peace. She looked up to the sky and said: "I hope you find peace wherever you end up." As she dropped the two roses into the grave.

* * *

Few hours later they were all seated at the table. Erin next to Jay, Rebekah next to Mouse and Natalie next to Will.

"So Natalie, when exactly are you due?" Erin asked.

"2 weeks. I just finished my last shift at the hospital yesterday. My boss put me on mandatory maternity leave." Natalie answered. "I'm going to go crazy sitting home alone all day."

They all laughed, after dinner they cleared the table and Rebekah asked "Who's up for desert?"

"I'll go get it." Will said practically sprinted towards the kitchen while Rebekah looked at him funnily.

"I almost forgot." Rebekah said as went to retrieve a bag and gave it to Natalie. "I saw this when Erin and I were shopping last week and I couldn't resist." Natalie opened the bag and smiled. "It's so cute." She said with a big smile as she showed it to the rest. It was a little green onesie with "Mommies little doctor" written on it.

Will came back in carrying a cheesecake with a candle on top. He placed it before her, Happy birthday was written on it. "With everything that has happened in the last week, we never got to celebrate your birthday."

"Happy birthday" Jay agreed as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Close your eyes, make a wish and blow out the candle."

Rebekah closed her eyes and blew out the candle.

"So what did you wish for?" Erin asked.

"If you only knew." Rebekah said with a smile.

* * *

Rebekah and Erin were doing the dishes while Natalie sat at the counter sulking because they wouldn't allow her to do anything. The boys were in the living room watching the game as someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it!" Natalie yelled happy she could do something.

Natalie opened the door to see a man and a woman standing in front of the door. They looked at her funny as they looked at a paper they were holding. "I'm sorry, does Greg Gerwitz live here?" the man asked her.

"Yes he does, he's right inside, why don't you come in?" as she stepped aside to let them both in noticing they both were carrying suitcases. While she closed the door she heard the woman say "He's been here for less than two years and he already got a skank pregnant. I don't want to know what else has happened."

Natalie led them to the living room and said: "Mouse, there are some people here to talk to you."

Mouse turned around and nearly dropped his beer.

* * *

 **I'm sorry I couldn't resist. A little cliffhanger, don't worry though the next chapter is almost done, so you don't have to wait too long.  
**

 **Hope you liked it. Love to know what you think!**

 **SPOILER! Even though Ruzek and Burgess are no longer engaged on the show, they still are in the story. I already used their wedding in a part i've written.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is chapter 14, i stuggled a bit with it so i really hope you like it.**

 **Demi101 - You were absolutely correct!**

 **The fridge loves food - Thank you for you review. Your guessing is over.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

"Mom, dad, what are you doing here?" Mouse asked shocked.

"The hotel lost our reservation, so we're staying here for the next week until we return to New York." Mouse's mother said. Mouse stood there dumbfounded, not knowing what to say. "You would have known in advance if you decided to pick up your phone."

Mouse took his phone and noticed 17 missed calls from his mother.

"Hey, what's going on?" Rebekah asked as she entered the living room carrying a little boy on her arm and a girl next to her. "I'm just going to put them in my bedroom for now." She said as she walked away.

* * *

"Why don't I show you two to my room, I'm sure you've had a long day and you would like some sleep." Mouse said not knowing what else to do.

"Not until you explain what's going on." His father said.

"Why don't we go home?" Erin suggested. Jay, Erin, Natalie and Will said their goodbyes as Rebekah walked back into the living room.

"Elisabeth and Josh are asleep." Rebekah said.

"Rebekah, these are my parents. Mom, dad, this is my girlfriend Rebekah." Mouse explained. Mouse could feel her tense up as he told her who they were.

"Nice to meet you." Rebekah nervously said. "Can I get you some dessert or something to drink?"

"Desert would be lovely." Mouse's father answered.

* * *

As they were sitting at the table Mouse's mother asked. "So how long have you and my son been together? He never told me about you." Mouse felt Rebekah getting more uncomfortable by the second. So he took her hand and answered in her place "The reason I haven't told you about her is because I didn't want to jinx it, and we've only been together for a week."

"You've only been together for a week and you're already living together?" his mother asked shocked.

"I started living here when I was struggling after I came back from Afghanistan." Mouse told his parents.

"He didn't have a place to stay, and I had an extra room so I offered him to stay here." Rebekah continued.

"No offence, but aren't you a little young to be a mother?" Mouse's father asked referring to Elisabeth and Josh.

"They aren't mine, a friend of mine her parents were in a car accident this evening. Caroline didn't want to take her siblings to the hospital, so they're staying here for a few nights." Rebekah explained.

"Are Caroline's parents okay?" Mouse asked.

"She was going to call as soon as she knew more." Rebekah told him. "Why don't I put some extra towels in Mouse's bathroom and some linen in his bedroom for you to use." And walked away.

* * *

Mouse was left in the dining room with his parents.

"She seems like a piece of work." His mother said as soon as Rebekah was out of sight.

"Martha!" his father scolded. "I'm sure she's a lovely girl."

"Yes, she is and I am in love with her. You don't know what she has been through this last week." Mouse tried to explain.

"That is still no excuse for how she acted just now." His mother continued. "And why does she call you Mouse? What kind of name is that?"

"She gave me that name while I served with her brother." Mouse explained. "She took me in, while I was struggling while you two were too busy to help me." He said raising his voice.

"I'm sorry we weren't there for you when you needed us, but we were going through some rough times as well" His father tried to explain.

"I get that, but that doesn't give you the right to act like that around Rebekah." Mouse told them.

"Joana is still single though." His mother said.

"Mom, I know you liked Joana, but we're done. I am in love with Rebekah, and even though we've only been together for a week I can really see myself having a future with her. More than I saw with Joana."

"You really love this girl don't you." Mouse's father said.

"Yes, I do, and I really hope you will like her too."

"Everything is set up in Mouse's room. Not to be rude, but it has been a long day. I'm going to go to sleep." Rebekah said as she walked back in the dining room.

"Are you sleeping with the kids, or are you sleeping on the pullout couch?" Mouse asked her.

"I'll take the couch. It was nice to meet you mister and misses Gerwitz." Rebekah said as she walked toward her bedroom.

* * *

She pulled out the couch, took some pillows and a blanket out of her closet and placed them on the couch. She changed into her pajamas, and checked on the kids giving them a kiss on the head and rearranging the blanket so they are covered. After that she went to lie down on the couch. She heard Mouse enter, she saw him checking on the kids. In that moment she could see what he meant when he said he saw a future with her, because she could see it as well. Even though she wasn't ready to tell him, she was falling in love with him as well .He crawled next to her and said: "I'm sorry for tonight." All she did was kiss him. The kiss became more passionate as she felt his hand under her shirt. They broke apart both out of air. "We probably shouldn't do this with the kids here and your parents in the other room." Rebekah said breathless.

He just gave her a kiss as he said "Goodnight."

* * *

The next morning she stood in the kitchen with Josh on her hip. Elisabeth was sitting at the kitchen counter. "You want some bacon and eggs for breakfast, sweetie?" Rebekah asked her as she finished baking it.

"I want my mommy and daddy." She sadly replied.

"Why don't you eat breakfast, and after that we can call Caroline to see how your mommy and daddy are doing." Rebekah said as she placed a plate with bacon and eggs in front of the little girl. She nodded as she started eating. Rebekah went to the fridge and pulled out a bowl of fruit salad, she sat down and started to feed Josh.

"Auntie Becky, I finished my breakfast." Elisabeth said as she showed her empty plate.

"Okay, why don't we Skype with Caroline. Do you know how to use the computer?" Rebekah asked as she continued feeding Josh the fruit salad while eating some herself.

"Yes, I can." She proudly answered. "Carebear taught me." Elisabeth touched a few keys and started the call to Caroline. A few seconds later Caroline's face appeared on the laptop.

" _Hey Lizzie, how did you sleep at auntie Becky?"_ She asked.

"I slept good, Carebear." Elisabeth told her. "I just finished my bacon and eggs."

" _Why don't you go brush your teeth and let me talk to auntie Becky for a while."_ Caroline said.

"Everything you need is in your bag in the bathroom." Rebekah told her as Elisabeth walked towards the bathroom. "How are they Caroline?"

" _They will be fine. Mom has a concussion, broken leg and some bruised ribs. Dad has a dislocated shoulder and a ruptured spleen. They will both need to stay a few nights and I need to make some changes to the house so mom can sleep downstairs. Thank you for keeping them last night, I didn't know what else to do."_ Caroline explained.

"It's not a problem, look if you want I can keep them till you finished making the changes to the house without interruptions."

" _I don't want to be a burden, I want to stay here till they wake up, doctors say it can be a couple more hours. And besides you need to study."_

"Being the model student you are clearly not" Rebekah said with a big smile and a wink. "I just need to revise. Why don't I keep them for tonight and you come over tomorrow and stay for dinner and then take them home."

"You are a real godsend." Caroline said with a smile. Elisabeth walked back in as sat back in front of the laptop. "Show me your teeth" she said as Elisabeth showed them close to the camera.

Mouse's parents entered the kitchen "Good morning."

"Morning" Rebekah answered. "I could make some bacon and eggs if you want, there is also fruit salad still in the fridge. We also have oatmeal, if you like," she rambled on.

"Some scrambled eggs and bacon would be lovely" Mister Gerwitz said.

" _Who are they?"_ Caroline whispered.

"Mouse's parents. Looks if you don't feel like cooking, why don't you come over tonight as well and eat with us."

"Why don't you take the laptop and go sit on the couch for a bit sweetie?" Rebekah told Elisabeth as she followed her and placed Josh next to her on the couch. "Can you watch your little brother for me sweetheart?" Elisabeth nodded as Rebekah went back to the kitchen and started baking the eggs and bacon.

* * *

"So, is Greg still asleep?" Mister Gerwitz asked.

"Yes, Mouse, I mean Greg is still sleeping. He hasn't been sleeping much lately, so I decided to let him sleep in." Rebekah told him.

"I've been meaning to ask, how did you give him the nickname Mouse? Misses Gerwitz asked.

"He stole my brothers cookies." She said with a smile. When she saw their confused faces she continued. "I used to send my brother homemade cookies while he was in Afghanistan. One day we were on Skype, and he told me he was out of cookies. I asked him 'You already went through the entire stack of cookies I sent you? What do you have there a mouse?' I just saw him look up at someone and say yes something like that. Next time I sent cookies, I addressed a batch to Mouse because I didn't know his real name."

"That's actually pretty cute" his mother replied as she ate the bacon and eggs Rebekah gave her.

Rebekah released a breath she didn't know she was holding, glad his parents were starting to like her.

* * *

 **So let me know what you think of this chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you for everyone who is still reading my story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

She wanted to start on doing the dished as she heard a glass break in the living room. She ran into the living room as she saw Elisabeth with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to drop it auntie Becky." Rebekah went over to her and gave her a big hug relieved that is was only a broken glass. "That's okay sweetie, it wasn't your fault."

"What's going on?" Mouse asked as he entered being awoken by the glass being broken.

"It's nothing, Elisabeth just dropped a glass." Rebekah explained.

"Why don't you help her put on another shirt, and I will clean this up." Mouse told her as he took a dust pan to clean up the broken glass. Rebekah picked up Elisabeth as they walked toward the bedroom to change. Mouse gave her a kiss as she passed.

* * *

They returned a bit later as Mouse had cleaned up the glass. "Why don't you go pick out a movie that we can watch." She told Elisabeth. Mouse gave her a hug as he kissed her head. "Caroline is coming to pick up Elisabeth and Josh tomorrow evening. Her parents can go home Tuesday."

"That's great news." Mouse said.

" _Can we watch Harry Potter?"_ They heard Elisabeth ask from the living room.

" _Of course we can, those are the best movies ever."_ They heard before they could answer. Looking in the living room they saw Mouse's dad putting on the movie.

"Why don't you go watch along, I'll make you some breakfast and do the dishes." Rebekah suggested.

"I can do it myself, you know." He told her.

"I know, I just need something to keep myself busy for a while." Rebekah said with a sad smile. "Hearing about Caroline's parents, it just made me think about Charlie and everything that has happened with Joe."

"I'm here if you want to talk." He said as he kissed her and went to the living room watching the movie along with the kids and his father.

* * *

Rebekah walked into the kitchen as she saw his mother doing the dishes. "You don't need to do those. You're a guest." She told her.

"It's the least I could do for the way I treated you last night." Misses Gerwitz said.

"That's okay..." Rebekah started.

"No, it was not. I was just caught off guard, he used to come to me for everything. I didn't know he was living with someone, I didn't know he had a girlfriend, I don't even know what he does for a living right now." Misses Gerwitz explained.

"He actually works with the CPD." Rebekah told her. "He mostly helps them with all their searches, and tech stuff. But he really makes a difference. You can be proud of him."

"I am really proud of him." Misses Gerwitz said. Rebekah had finished making the oatmeal for Mouse as she took the bowl of fruit salad and added some to the oatmeal. She started fishing out the bananas knowing he didn't like them.

"You need to leave out the bananas." She said noticing she was fishing them out and eating them herself. "You already know that of course" she added with a smile.

Rebekah took the oatmeal to Mouse and went back into the kitchen to help his mother with the dishes. "He's seen that movie a million times and yet I don't know who's more exited to watch it, him or the kids?" She said with a smile as she started putting away the dishes his mother had washed. His mother just laughed along with her.

"So Rebekah ,are you still in college? Or are you already working?" His mother asked.

"I'm currently in my final year. I'm majoring in psychology and criminology, I have my midterms starting next week and after that I have to do a 5 month internship. After that I will be graduated." Rebekah said.

"What are you going to do after you graduate?" His mother asked.

"Honestly, I have no idea. I had everything planned, but with everything that has happened this week, I just don't know anymore." Rebekah sighed."

"I don't mean to pry, but whatever happened, it can't be too bad." Mouse's mother sympathetically said.

"Being held hostage and having one of your friends murdered, I don't know how much worse it can get." Rebekah said as she walked outside.

* * *

"What's going on?" Mouse asked his mother as he entered the kitchen. That moment his phone dinged.

 _Don't blame your mother, I just need some fresh air. xxx –Becks_

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what happened. We were talking about what she was going to do after she graduated." His mother tried to explain.

"It's okay, she just needed some fresh air. It's been a really long week." Mouse told her. "Why don't you come watch the movie with us."

* * *

Rebekah sat there drinking the coffee she picked up as her phone rang.

"Hey Natalie, everything okay?" she answered the phone.

" _yeah, how about you? I'm sure meeting the parent's weren't on your to do list any time soon."_

"No, it wasn't. How are you feeling sitting home?"

" _I'm actually calling to see if I left my sweater at your place last night, I can't find it anywhere._

"Yeah, you left it in the kitchen."

" _Good, can I come pick it up tomorrow? I have a hot date right now with your brother."_

"Spare me the details! I'll see you tomorrow."

She hung up the phone as she decided to walk back home.

* * *

Back at the house Mouse had explained everything to his parents about what had happened the last week. The kids were at the table making get well soon cards as Rebekah entered. His mother walked to her and gave her a hug. "I'm sorry."

"That's okay, you couldn't have known." Rebekah said as she walked over to the table. "Wow, you guys are making a beautiful get well soon card for mommy and daddy. Why don't you make Caroline a card as well? She's a bit sad right now."

They immediately started on a new card.

"She will make an amazing mother one day." Misses Gerwitz whispered to Mouse.

* * *

Mouse's mother had insisted on helping her with dinner as the rest of them were watching another Harry Potter movie. Caroline had texted she would be right over so Rebekah went to the living room to get everyone ready for dinner. Without success, they just continued watching the movie.

"Watch and learn." Mouse's mother said coming to stand next to Rebekah. "If you guys don't get up and get ready for dinner right now, you'll be getting Brussels Sprouts for dinner."

Rebekah laughed as they all stood up and went to wash their hands. I don't know what's funnier, the fact he still doesn't like Brussels Sprouts, or that he practically sprinted towards the bathroom." Rebekah said as she heard the doorbell and went to open the door.

* * *

The dinner went by without any troubles. Caroline put the kids to bed "Do you want me to read you two a bedtime story?" she asked.

"Can uncle Mouse read us one?" Elisabeth asked.

"Sure, give me a kiss and I'll go get him." Caroline said getting a kiss from both Elisabeth and Josh.

"You made quite an impression." She said to Mouse as she reentered the living room. "They want uncle Mouse to read them a bedtime story."

Mouse walked into the bedroom as Rebekah gave Caroline a kiss goodbye.

Mouse sat next to the kids on the bed as he started his story.

" _Once upon a time there was a beautiful princess named Elisabeth and a brave knight named Josh..."_

* * *

 **Hope you liked it. Love to know what you think!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 has arrived! Hope you like it. I just looked at my pagecount and saw that my story has over 60 pages! I'm so happy.**

 **Thank you for everyone who has reviewed!**

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

About half an hour after Caroline left, Rebekah went to check on Mouse and the kids. She smiled as she saw Mouse had fallen asleep with Elisabeth and Josh snuggled to his sides. She couldn't resist and took picture before going over to the bed and covering them with a blanket.

After that she went to the kitchen table as she took out her books and studied some. She nearly screamed as she felt someone stand behind her. "You scared me." She said as soon as she saw it was Mouse standing behind her. "Did you have a good nap?" she asked with a smile. He snaked his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"I did, I must have fallen asleep after telling them a bedtime story." Mouse said. "What are you doing?"

"I'm just doing some revising." Rebekah said as she turned around in his arms and kissed him.

"I can think of better things to do." Mouse suggestively said kissing her back.

"Oh, really." Rebekah replied as he hoisted her onto the counter. She winced as he hoisted her up.

"I'm sorry." He said worriedly as he saw her wince.

"It's okay, I can still do this." Rebekah replied as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Oh my god." His father exclaimed as he entered the kitchen. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to grab some water." As he took a water bottle from the fridge and left.

Rebekah had her head buried his neck out of shame. Mouse just started laughing as soon as his father had left.

"This is not funny!" she exclaimed. "Why don't you go to bed, I'll clean up here and then go to sleep."

"I'll tell you what, you and me are going to go on a real date. After your midterms, I'm going to take you on an actual date, no kids, no parents, no brothers, just you and me. How does that sound?"

"It's sounds like a date." She said kissing him.

He kissed her one more time and went to bed as she cleaned up her schoolwork and crawled next to him.

* * *

The next morning she was awoken by the ringing of a phone. Not noticing it wasn't her phone she picked up.

"Hello?"

" _Rebekah? What are you doing with Mouse's phone? Never mind, he needs to get in ASAP, we caught a case."_ She heard Antonio say.

She turned over in the bed and gave Mouse a kiss "You need to wake up sweetie, work needs you." She told him.

" _I do not want to hear what you two are doing right now, just make sure he gets his ass to the precinct."_

Rebekah laughed and said. "He's getting dressed. I suppose you don't want to hear how hot he looks naked right?"

" _Come on, I really don't need that picture in my head ever!"_ Antonio said _"Can I ask a favor?"_

"What do you need, Antonio?" Rebekah sleepily said.

" _Can I bring the kids to your place for a few hours. I'm babysitting my niece, Laura is out of town and Gabby and Matt are on shift."_

"Sure, bring them over."

" _Thank you so much, Gabby and Matt will be off shift around noon, we'll be there in 15."_

* * *

Mouse had already left for work when she heard the doorbell ring. Not having had the chance to get dressed she opened the door in her panties and one of Mouse's shirts.

"God, I really don't want to look at Mouse today." He said as Rebekah opened the door.

"Come on in guys." Rebekah said. "If you want to sleep some more, my bedroom is that way."

Diego went to the bedroom as Eva placed her backpack on the kitchen counter. "Everything you need for Amelia is in this bag." Antonio said as he handed her the baby bag. "If you have any trouble, you can ask Eva, she will help you. Don't let her fool you, just because they have today off, doesn't mean they don't have schoolwork."

Rebekah carried Amelia in her car seat into the kitchen as she saw Eva sitting a counter doing homework.

"Would you like some breakfast while doing your homework, Eva?" Rebekah asked.

"Can I have some toast?" She shyly asked.

"Sure, I'll make you some." Rebekah said making some toast for Eva as she took some fruit salad for herself. "So, what homework are you making?"

"Math, Grade 9 is learning about probabilities." Eva said.

"You look really enthusiastic." Rebekah laughed. "Why don't you finish breakfast, and I'll help you with your homework." She suggested. Eva nodded as she started her breakfast.

* * *

Antonio arrived at work, noticing Mouse at his desk "Glad to see you're dressed, opposed to your girlfriend." He said as he went to sit at his desk. Jay nearly spit out his drink as he heard what Antonio had said.

"God, that is a picture I so don't need." He said.

"Imagine hearing them making out over the phone." Antonio answered as Mouse became red of shame.

"Enough gossiping. We have a dead body. Let's go." Voight hollered exiting his office.

* * *

After Rebekah had helped Eva with her homework, Mouse's parents walked into the kitchen. "Okay, how long did we sleep?" Mister Gerwitz jokingly said as he saw Eva at the counter and Amelia in her car seat.

"Eva and Diego are Antonio's kids, Amelia here is their niece. Antonio works with Greg. They got called into work and he didn't have a babysitter. So he asked me to look after them for a few hours. Can I make you two something for breakfast?" She rambled.

"No thank you sweetheart. We're meeting some friends for breakfast, we assumed Greg would be working." Misses Gerwitz said as they put on their jackets. "We should be back in the afternoon."

"Bye, see you later." Rebekah said as they walked outside.

* * *

After the other kids had woken up, she had made them all breakfast. They were all currently sitting in front of the TV. When she looked around the kitchen, it was a disaster. She started cleaning up as Amelia started to cry, she took her out of her car seat and held her trying to make her stop crying. She settled down a bit as she heard the doorbell ring. She opened the door and saw Natalie standing there.

"Come on in, don't mind the mess, please." Rebekah said as she let her in.

"Those kids multiply every time I'm here." Natalie said with a smile.

"They got called into work, Antonio was babysitting Amelia. And seeing as Matt and Gabby are on shift, I'm stuck on babysitting duty." Rebekah rambled.

"I'd say you were doing a pretty good job." Natalie said looking at all the kids sitting quietly on the couch watching a movie.

"Have you seen the kitchen? Or myself for that matter. I just had to remove oatmeal from my hair!" Rebekah exclaimed.

"Nobody ever said kids were clean." Natalie said. "Sweetie, breathe. For someone who doesn't have kids, it's normal to feel overwhelmed when you suddenly have five kids to take care of."

Her phone started ringing, knowing it was probably Antonio checking up on them. "Eva, could you please answer that. It's probably your dad checking up on us.

* * *

The team was back at the office, still working on their latest case.

"How is Rebekah doing babysitting five kids?" Erin asked Mouse.

"I honestly have no idea, although I don't envy her, I'll give her a call to see how she's doing." Mouse suggested as he called her with the desk phone.

" _Hey dad"_ He heard Eva answer.

"Eva? It's Mouse."

" _Oh, sorry. I thought you were dad checking up on us."_

"I'll put you on speaker." Mouse said putting the speaker on.

"Hey Eva, how is everything going there?" Antonio asked.

" _Pretty good, although the kitchen is a really big mess."_ Eva said with a laugh.

"Could you give the phone to Rebekah sweetie?" Antonio asked.

" _Sure. Rebekah, My dad wants to talk to you!"_ they heard Eva yell through the phone.

" _Tell him to send an ambulance!"_ they heard Rebekah's voice as they heard someone else yell.

* * *

 **A little cliff hanger. I promise it's nothing too bad! Next chapter only needs proofreading and i'll post it tomorrow.**

 **Please let me know what you think!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here is chapter 17. Hope i didn't leave you guys in suspence too long.**

 **CPDCFDMED7410 - You were absolutely right, i didn't want it to be too bad!**

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

"Eva what is going on?" They asked, all getting ready to move out. Erin had taken her phone and called Gabby telling her to get to their address as soon as possible.

" _Doctor Manning is having her baby."_ Eva said getting a bit worried.

"Sweetie, aunt Gabby is on her way. Just relax, she'll be there in 10 minutes tops." Antonio told her.

" _Doctor Manning said, she doesn't have that long. What do I do daddy."_ Eva asked.

"Take your phone and call aunt Gabby, put both phones on speaker." Antonio told her.

* * *

"I thought you weren't due for another 2 weeks." Rebekah said as she helped move Natalie to the couch. "Elisabeth, could you take your brother and Amelia to my bedroom and watch some TV there, sweetie?"

"I don't think I can wait until Gabby and Leslie are here." Natalie said.

" _Diego, I need you to grab some towels. Eva, you need to grab some water. Rebekah I need you to check if you can see the baby's head."_ They heard Gabby though the phone.

"I can see his head!" Rebekah shocked.

" _You are going to have to deliver this baby, we are still 5 minutes out."_

"I don't know how to deliver a baby!" Rebekah almost yelled as Diego entered with the towels and Eva with the water.

" _Sweetie, I need you to relax, I will walk you through it."_

"Okay, tell me what to do."

 _Diego, I have a really important job for you. You need to hold Natalie's hand and don't let go. Eva, do you remember the breathing exercises you had to do with me?"_

"Yes I do, auntie Gabby." Eva said.

" _Rebekah, put some towels on the couch. You can do this, you just have to help the baby get out."_

* * *

Gabby sat in the ambo with Leslie driving like a maniac to get to Natalie when they heard a cry over the phone.

" _It's a boy."_ Rebekah said.

"Okay, wrap him in a towel as good as you can, we're turning in the street right now. You did good Rebekah."

They ran inside with the gurney,

"Hey Natalie, how are you feeling?" Leslie asked while taking her blood pressure as Gabby cut the umbilical cord. Gabby gave him a quick look over and handed the baby to Natalie.

"Why don't we get you on the gurney and get you two to the hospital." Leslie said helping her on the gurney.

"I'll let Will know you're on your way." Rebekah said as they wheeled Natalie in the ambulance.

"Thank you." Natalie said. "For everything."

Rebekah entered the living room and released a breath.

" _So I'm guessing everything is okay."_ She heard Jay over the phone.

"Yeah, it's a boy. God he was so little." Rebekah said.

" _I have called Will already to let him know."_ Jay said.

"Thank you. Why did you guys call in the first place?" She asked.

" _To check how you were doing."_ Antonio said.

"Considering what just happened, I think taking care of five kids is a piece of cake." She said with a laugh.

" _Okay, see you tonight."_ Mouse said.

"Eva, would you mind taking care of the kids for half and hours, that way I can take a shower." Rebekah asked.

"Sure, it's not a problem." Eva said. "He was so tiny."

"Yes, he was." Rebekah said. "You were that tiny once." And walked to her bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

After the shower and putting on some fresh clothes, she walked in the kitchen finding Eva, Diego and Elisabeth cleaning the kitchen. "Guys, you don't need to do this. Why don't you go have some fun and I'll clean up."

"Don't worry about it, we just wanted to help. Considering we helped making this mess." Diego replied.

The doorbell rang and Rebekah looked at the clock. "That's probably Matt, coming to pick you up." And opened the door. "Hey, you must be Matt. Come on in."

They walked into the kitchen as Eva asked: "Can we stay just a little bit longer till we finish cleaning Uncle Matt?"

"Sure, I hope Amelia wasn't too much trouble today." Matt asked.

"She has been the perfect angel today, and I had Eva helping me." She said with a laugh.

* * *

Around 4PM Mouse's parents had come home and Caroline had come to pick up her siblings, glad her parents were able to leave the same night instead of the next morning as planned. Mouse came home finding Rebekah sound asleep on the couch at 5PM. He covered her with a blanket, as he heard his parents in the kitchen.

"Hey, mom, dad, you didn't have to cook." He said.

"I don't mind, she had a long day. Delivering a baby and taking care of five kids. I sometimes had trouble taking care of you." She said with a smile.

* * *

The rest of the week went by pretty quiet, Mouse had some cases at work, Rebekah studied for her midterms. By the time the week was over she felt his parents were starting to like her.

"Are you sure we don't need to drive you to the airport." Mouse asked his parents.

"Yes, we are the taxi will be here in 10 minutes." His father replied.

"Mouse would you mind helping me with the suitcases?" his father asked as they walked to his room.

"I can see you really love my little boy, take care of him." She said as soon as they were alone.

"I will." Rebekah replied.

Upstairs Mouse and his dad were having a similar talk.

"Don't let this one go." His father said.

"I won't dad, I really believe she's the one." Mouse answered.

When his parents were gone, she told him: "I don't know about you, but I'm going to sleep. I want to be fresh when I take my first midterm."

"Which one are you starting with tomorrow?" He asked.

"Social psychology." Rebekah said nervously.

"You are going to do great." He said while kissing her. "Think of it this way, when you finish those midterms, we are going on that date."

"mm, that is something good to look forward to." She said kissing him.

They both went to bed, cuddled close.

* * *

The next morning she was sitting in front of her class, being almost an hour early to have some time to revise her syllabus. She took it out and saw a note sticking to the resume she had made.

 _I believe in you x –Mouse_

She smiled and didn't feel so nervous anymore. Her next exams went exactly the same, he always stuck some cute note on her resume's she had made, making her not so nervous anymore.

* * *

That Friday was the bachelor party of Adam Ruzek and Kim Burgess. Jay had offered his apartment for Adam's party. Seeing as Erin now practically lived there, Erin had asked her to have Kim's party at Rebekah's place.

Rebekah was in the store buying beer, tequila and way to much snacks for four people to eat in one night? Erin had prepared the entire party and enlisted Rebekah for getting the food and drinks.

Erin had come to her house around 4PM to set everything up, it wasn't much but enough to make it a girls night. Kim didn't want a big wedding, Erin decided to respect the decision that she wanted a small and quiet bachelor party. It was only Kim, Erin, Trudy and Rebekah. Kim's sister wasn't arriving in Chicago till Saturday, so she wasn't there for the bachelor party.

The party had been pretty calm but with a lot of booze. She wasn't sure who started but somehow the conversation turned to sex.

"So, how is our groom to be in bed?" Trudy asked Kim.

Kim laughed as she told everyone how he was in bed.

"How am I supposed to look at him Sunday, knowing all this?" Rebekah said laughing.

"What about you missy," Erin asked. "Has anything happened with you and Mouse?"

Rebekah turned as red as a tomato. "Nothing has happened."

"What, why?" Kim asked.

"Is that what your big date tomorrow is all about?" Erin asked.

Rebekah just buried her head in her knees, embarrassed about what was happening. Grateful, Trudy changed the subject. At the end of the evening Kim and Trudy were wasted, Rebekah showed Trudy to Mouse's room where she would be sleeping. Kim already fell asleep on the couch, Erin covered her with a blanket. Erin was going to sleep on the pullout couch in Rebekah's room.

"I don't know what I'm doing." Rebekah said as Erin entered the room.

"What do you mean sweetie?" Erin asked coming to sit next to her on the bed.

"Me and Mouse" Rebekah said. Erin looked at her confused as she continued: "I've never been in a relationship, I have never... you know. I don't even know what I'm going to wear." She dropped her head in her hands. "I don't even have any lingerie, I don't do make-up and my hair..."

Erin gave her a hug. "Oh, sweetie. You will be fine."

"I mean he has done this before, I'm just worried." Rebekah continued.

"Okay, fixing problem number one. Wear the red dress we bought when we went shopping." Erin started. "Second problem, you and me, we will go shopping tomorrow for some sexy lingerie. Problem number three, I will help you with your make-up and you hair."

Rebekah smiled as said: "Thank you."

"As for the part that you haven't done this before, I think you should be honest with Mouse." Erin said. "Even though you only have been seeing him for 3 weeks, I can see he loves you."

"I know." Rebekah said, seeing Erin's confused face she went on: I overheard him tell his parents that he loved me when they were visiting."

"Well, then you know you have nothing to worry about." Erin said. "Why don't you go to sleep, tomorrow is going to be amazing."

Her phone dinged and she saw a message from Mouse.

 _Goodnight beautiful, can't wait for tomorrow. X -Mouse_

* * *

 **This was chapter 17, as always I would like to know what you thought!  
**

 **Next up: the date.**


	18. Chapter 18

**This is one of the largest chapters i have written. Thank you for all you reviews.**

 **This is part one of the long awaited date!**

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

"How are you feeling?" Erin asked as Rebekah was in the bathroom getting changed.

"Like I'm going to throw up." Rebekah nervously said. "Can't I just wear the other dress?" she said walking into the bedroom where Erin was sitting. "I mean this is really short"

Erin looked at her and said: "Sweetie, you look amazing."

"I'm just not used to wearing dresses like this... or dresses at all." Rebekah answered. "I'm more the jeans and a top kind of girl."

"If you are thinking about going on this date wearing jeans, I'm going to smack you." She said with a laugh. "Just because you want to hide your body, doesn't mean you should. You look beautiful."

"I don't know,... what if he doesn't like it?" Rebekah started wondering.

"I have seen the way he looks at you. No matter what you wear, he is going to love it." Erin said

"So, I can just wear my jeans and sneakers." Rebekah hopefully said.

"Not a chance. And no excuse for not owning high heels, you can borrow mine." Erin said giving her a pair of high heels. "Thank god we have the same size in both shoes and clothes."

Rebekah blew out a breath. "okay, you win. I'm only saying that because you have a gun." As they both laughed.

"Why don't you come sit on the bed and I'll do your make-up. Just a little, I promise." Erin said.

"I'd rather not sit on that bed, all I can think of is what you and my brother do in that bed..." Rebekah said making a face. Erin laughed along.

* * *

The moment Erin and Rebekah had entered Jay's home Erin had practically kicked them out of their apartment. They were now sitting in the living room watching sports waiting till it was time to pick up Rebekah.

"Dude, would you stop pacing." Jay yelled at Mouse.

"What, I'm just nervous." Mouse answered. "I imagine how you were before your date with Erin."

"I wasn't wearing a hole in the floor." Jay answered.

"So, take my mind of off it for a bit." Mouse started, "What do you and Erin have planned for tonight?"

"Well, we've only been back together for three months, but this is it. This is my gift for her tonight." Jay said as he placed a key on the coffee table.

"No offence, but doesn't she already have a key to your apartment?" Mouse asked him.

"Yes she does, but this is a key to our apartment." Jay explained. "I'm going to ask her to move in with me. We're practically already living together, but I want to make it official."

"That's great." Mouse told him.

"I've been ready to do this since day one, but I didn't want to rush her and ruin things." Jay explained.

* * *

"So, when are you canceling the lease to your apartment?" Rebekah asked as they were sitting in the kitchen after they were all ready.

"What do you mean?" Erin tried innocently.

"You know what I mean, considering the amount of your stuff that is here I can't imagine there is much left at your own apartment." Rebekah started. "And every time I talk to my brother, you are usually with him. And don't try to lie to me, you might be the detective, but I'm not stupid."

Erin blushed as she realized how obvious they were. "I was actually going to try and talk to him about this tonight, seeing as my lease is almost up. I just don't want us rushing this."

"Let me ask you this, how many times have you slept in your own apartment these last three months?" Rebekah asked.

"None..." Erin hesitantly said.

"Besides, I know my brother. I see the way he looks at you. He probably wanted to ask you to move in from day one, but didn't want to rush you. You just have to let him know you're ready to take that step." Rebekah explained. "And don't try to be subtle, it doesn't work with him." She added as they both laughed.

The doorbell rang and Rebekah froze.

"Are you ready for this?" Erin asked her.

"Can I tell you after I throw up?" Rebekah said.

"You will be fine, because right out that door is a guy who is crazy about you." Erin told her as the doorbell rang again "Don't overthink it." And went to open the door.

"Hey Jay, where's Mouse?" Erin said opening the door.

"Wow, you look great." Jay said "He's right behind me, he just had to pick something up."

"Thank you, I think you need to talk to Rebekah." Erin whispered.

"Why is something wrong?" Jay worriedly asked.

"She is freaking out about this date." Erin explained.

Jay laughed and said: "So is Mouse, he was practically wearing a hole in the floor for the last hour."

"Hey, is it safe to come in?" Jay said with a laugh entering the kitchen.

"Don't mock me, it wasn't fun when I was 5, it still isn't funny now." Rebekah said.

"Hey come here." Jay said giving her a big hug. "Do you remember what I would do when you were little?"

"Check for monsters under my bed?" Rebekah said with a smile.

"You said that made me your hero, and I would tell you..." Jay started.

"No, I'm your big brother and that's even better. And it would always make me smile." Rebekah said.

"So, what do you and Mouse have planned tonight?" Jay asked.

"I have no idea, he just told me to dress nice." Rebekah said.

"You just have to promise me that if it goes further tonight, you'll be safe." Jay said.

"Don't you start as well, I already told Will that this is not something I want to talk to my big brother about." Rebekah said.

"Do you think I like talking about my little sister and my best friend having sex?" Jay said making a face.

"What about you and Erin? What do you two have planned?" Rebekah asked.

"I'm not discussing that with you." Jay said as Rebekah laughed. They heard the doorbell ring.

"One last thing, Erin is ready to move to the next level. You didn't hear this from me." Rebekah said with a wink.

Jay just showed her the key he was going to give Erin and they both smiled.

* * *

'You look beautiful." Mouse said as he saw Rebekah standing next to Jay. Rebekah blushed and blew out a breath not knowing what to do.

"Do you need me to check under the bed for monsters?" Jay said with Mouse and Erin looking confused at them.

"No, I'm good." Rebekah said walking up to Mouse and giving her a kiss.

"These are for you." Mouse said handing her a bouquet of white roses.

"They're beautiful." Rebekah said smelling the flowers.

Are you ready to go?" Mouse asked.

"Yes, I am." Rebekah answered as they walked outside.

* * *

"So are you going to tell me where we are going?" Rebekah asked while they were in the car.

"You'll just have to wait." Mouse said with a smile.

"Can you at least give me a hint?" Rebekah almost whined.

"Okay, I'll give you a hint. We're here." Mouse said exiting the car and opening her door.

They had arrived at a little pizzeria, that had the authentic Italian smell. They were led to a table outside with the top covered in grapevines.

"Wow." Was all Rebekah could say.

"When I was planning this I just wanted everything to be perfect. So, what's more perfect than your favorite food, Italian." Mouse explained.

Rebekah smiled at him and kissed him and went to sit at the table. Mouse released a breath as he was relieved Rebekah liked the restaurant he had chosen.

"How did you find this place?" Rebekah said looking around in awe.

"We had a case in the area a few weeks ago." Mouse said. "And given with your addiction to Italian food, I figured this would be one to remember."

"I don't have an addiction to Italian food!" she said swatting his arm feeling her nervousness leaving her body.

* * *

During the dinner they talked about everything they could think of, both obviously forgetting the nervousness they felt at the beginning of their first date.

"I know you're coming to Ruzek and Burgess's wedding tomorrow, but I want to officially ask you to be my date." Mouse asked Rebekah

"I would love to." Rebekah said with a smile as she gave him a kiss. "Erin and Jay are next." She added.

Mouse laughed and said: "I'm surprised he hasn't asked her already."

"Me too, don't get me wrong I still think it's soon. But he really believes that Erin is his one and done." Rebekah said. "They are even moving in together."

"She said yes?" Mouse asked.

"Not yet, but she told me she was ready if he were to ask. How did you know he was going to ask her?" Rebekah asked him.

"Jay is my best friend. We tell each other everything." Mouse said.

"I thought that was just us girls." Rebekah answered.

"Well, obviously not everything because that would be weird talking to him about his little sister." Mouse said with a smile. "As for desert, they don't normally serve it here, but they made an exception for today."

As Mouse told her that, the waiter arrived with a cheesecake with strawberries. She smiled at him.

"It scares me sometimes how well you know me." Rebekah said.

"Why does it scare you?" He asked her.

"Because I love you." She quietly said.

* * *

 **So what did you think about the date?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Well, I'm glad you liked the first part of the date. Here's the next part. Hope you like it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

 _ **Previously on Forbidden Love:**_

" _It scares me sometimes how well you know me." Rebekah said._

" _Why does it scare you?" He asked her._

" _Because I love you." She quietly said._

* * *

Rebekah froze realizing she said it out loud, closing her eyes hoping Mouse hadn't heard her. She opened her eyes and saw him watching her in shock. Feeling the need to apologize she started rambling: "I'm sorry, I should not have said that, I mean we've only been dating for 3 weeks. This is the first date for god's sake..." She was cut off by Mouse kissing her. Out of breath she asked him: "Why did you do that?"

"Because I love you too." He said kissing her again. "I started falling in love with you from the moment you brought me those cookies in the park."

Rebekah laughed as she pulled away from Mouse and took a wrapped box from her purse. "I wanted to give you something for our first official date." She said giving him the gift. "I wanted to give you something that was 'ours' and I figured what's more us than this."

He started laughing as he opened it. "A box of cookies."

"Why don't we take a walk on the beach before going home?" Rebekah asked after Mouse had paid their bill. "I just don't want this night to end." She added snuggling to his side. Mouse nodded as they walked over to the beach. After a short silent walk on the beach they sat down.

* * *

"Why do you like the beach so much?" Mouse asked breaking the silence.

"Because I'm scared of the water." Rebekah quietly said. "I don't know why, but ever since I was a little girl I was scared of it."

"If it scares you so much, why do you spent so much time here?" Mouse wanted to know.

"Because it puts everything else in perspective." Rebekah said. "My mom loved the beach. When I'm here it's like I can feel her right next to me telling me what to do."

"What is she telling you now?" Mouse quietly asked her.

"She's telling me that Erin was right." Rebekah said with a little laugh.

"Right about what?" Mouse asked.

"That I didn't have to worry about never having done the dating thing before, because I was going to experience all those 'firsts' with a guy who is crazy about me." Rebekah said looking down at her hands.

Mouse placed a finger under her chin and lifted her head so that she was looking at him. "She sounds like a smart woman." he started with a smile and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. "Just know, I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to do." As he kissed her again. "Because I love you." He quietly added.

She smiled and kissed him as she said: "Let's go home."

The ride home was quiet, but not in and uncomfortable kind of way. His hand rested on her thigh as her hand covered his.

* * *

Erin and Jay arrived at Jay's place after their date, neither having brought up what they were both wanting, to move in together. Erin was fumbling in her purse looking for the key to his apartment. Jay reached in his pocket and pulled out and showed her the key that had a little ribbon on it.

"I already have a key to your place, Jay, I just can't find it." Erin said not understanding what the key meant.

"It's not a key to my apartment." Jay said. Noticing Erin's confused look he continued: "It's a key to our apartment. I know it's soon but I am officially asking you to move in with me."

She took the key out of his hand and opened the door. "Our apartment, I like the sound of that." As soon as Jay had closed the door, he had Erin pinned against it kissing her passionately. Jay's hand rose up her thigh, under her dress. "Why don't we christen our apartment?" he said with a wink pulling up Erin's dress.

* * *

Rebekah was putting the roses she had gotten in water as she felt Mouse hug her from behind. She turned around in his arms and kissed him as she heard Bruno Mars's Just the way you are come on the radio. They started swaying to the music as Mouse quietly started to sing along.

 _And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause, girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are._

"In case I haven't told you already tonight, You look amazing." He told her

She kissed him passionately. After they broke apart gasping for air, she took his hand and led him to her bedroom.

"Are you sure?" He asked her not wanting to rush her.

She nodded as she undid his tie.

* * *

She woke up in the morning with a smile on her face as she remembered what happened the night before.

"Morning" He said looking at her smiling

"Morning" she told him giving him a kiss.

"How did you sleep?" He asked her.

"Pretty well, although someone kept me up late." She replied with a wink.

"Oh, really?" he said kissing her and pulling her close.

" _KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK,..."_

Looking at the clock she said: "That's probably the girls, they were coming here to get ready for the wedding."

"Maybe if we ignore them, they'll go away." Mouse said.

"You're forgetting the fact that behind that door is a police officer, a detective and a sergeant." Rebekah started. "You don't want them sending a search party."

She wrapped a sheet around her and walked to the door. As she opened it Erin said: "Finally, we were about to call a search party."

They walked past her as Trudy said: "Looks like little Halstead got some last night."

"Okay, I want details!" Erin said dragging her to the kitchen where Mouse was making coffee in his boxers.

"I'm just going to get dressed and go to Jay's." Mouse said uncomfortable. He kissed her as he walked past her.

"Start talking!" Erin said as soon as he was out of sight.

"Can I at least get dressed first?" Rebekah said.

"And let you two alone in there naked?" Trudy said with that stern voice. "Not a chance. Start talking."

"Little ears in the room!" Kim said walking inside with her sister and niece.

"I'm going to put some clothes on." Rebekah said walking to her room. Coming up next to Kim she whispered: "Thank you."

* * *

Walking into the bedroom she saw Mouse in his costume ready to go to Jay's to meet the boys.

"You look great." She said and kissing him. He placed his hand on her neck and puller her close.

"You don't look to bad yourself." He answered looking at her in nothing but the sheet she had put on to open the door. Hey kissed her and pushed her towards the bed. She felt the back of her knees hit the bed, she dropped herself on the bed pulling Mouse with her. They laughed as they both fell onto the bed. He continued kissing her as he started to undo the sheet she was wearing.

"Rebekah, where do you keep the..." Erin started entering the room. As soon as she saw both of them on the bed. She practically yelled: "O God, sorry." And closed the door.

* * *

Erin was standing behind the door trying to get rid of the picture in her head of Mouse and Rebekah together. She heard the door open and saw Moue leaving. "I take it your date went well last night?" she said with a smile.

"Yes it did. Now, I'm going to Jay's before I embarrass myself even more." Mouse said walking out. "See you later ladies." He said to the rest in the living room.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **next is the Burzek wedding.**


	20. Chapter 20

**WOW, chapter 20 already, when i started this story i never thought it would ever be this long.**

 **Thank you to everyone who reads and everytime who reviews everytime!**

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

" _Is it safe to come in?"_ Erin asked through the door.

Rebekah put on her shirt and shorts and yelled: "Yes, it is."

Erin entered the bedroom and smiled at her. "I was going to ask you about your date last night, but considering what I just saw, I'd say it went better than good."

Rebekah smiled "Just don't tell Jay." Erin nodded "speaking of Jay, how did your date go last night?"

"Something tells me you already know. But we are officially living together now." Erin said.

Rebekah smiled and went to hug Erin. "It has been a long time since I've seen him this happy."

"It's been a long time since I've been this happy too."

"What were you looking for when you saw... that?" Rebekah asked.

"I wanted to know if you have anything for nausea? I'm not feeling too well." Erin said.

"Sure, it's in the cabin in my closet." Rebekah said as she gave it to Erin.

"Come on, let's get Kim ready for the wedding." Erin said as they both walked into the living room where Jessica was doing Kim's hair. Zoë was looking at her mom doing her aunts hair as Trudy was in the kitchen making coffee.

"You look great Kim." Rebekah said looking at Kim. "Hey Zoë, what are you going to do with your hair?"

"I wanted to do a fishtail braid. But neither my mom nor aunt Kim knows how to do one." Zoë said sadly.

"Well then you're in luck, because I'm like a fishtail braid expert!" Rebekah said.

"Really?!" Zoë yelled. "Can Rebekah make a fishtail braid mommy?"

"What about the flowers we were going to do in your hair?" Jessica asked.

"Give them to me, I can use them in the fishtail braid." Rebekah suggested.

* * *

After 5 minutes Rebekah was finished with Zoë's hair. She was so excited she had gotten her hair just the way she wanted it. "Mommy, look." As she showed her hair to her mother and Kim.

"How did you do that in 5 minutes?" Jessica asked. "I tried it last night for over 2 hours, and I still couldn't do it right."

"It may surprise you, but Jay taught me." Rebekah said. "My mom died when I was little. For her funeral I wanted I fishtail braid because she did my hair a lot like that. Jay worked on my hair for over an hour to get the braid right. He had asked mom to teach him how to do it, seeing as she wouldn't be able to do it anymore"

The rest was listening to Rebekah's story as Erin said: "That's really nice."

* * *

Mouse and Rebekah sat waiting in the church. Everyone from work had shown up along with both Kim and Adam's family. Alvin was Adam's best man while Jay was the other groomsman. Jessica was Kim's maid of honor, Erin was her bridesmaid and Zoë was the flower girl. As Kim walked down the aisle, Ed Sheeran's 'Thinking out loud' was being played. Rebekah laughed, remembering Kim said that her wedding wasn't going to be completely traditional.

 _And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70  
And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23  
And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe just the touch of a hand  
Well, me—I fall in love with you every single day  
And I just wanna tell you I am_

Both Adam and Kim only had eyes for each other during the ceremony. They both cried during the recital of their vows and their I do's. The moment the priest declared them husband and wife, they kissed each other with so much love and passion.

* * *

After the ceremony Mouse, Jay, Erin and Rebekah gathered at the little venue to do some last minute decorating. Erin suddenly bolted toward the bathrooms as Jay followed her. Mouse looked at her silently asking if she knew what was going on.

"Probably just a stomach bug, Erin wasn't feeling well this morning." Rebekah told her. "it's going around." She added. Thinking back about the day before, where she had seen Erin throw up, contributing it to the alcohol the night before along with the food she had eaten. She thought back to all the weird food combinations Erin was eating and barely drinking at all. She walked to the bathroom where she saw Jay in front of one of the stalls.

"Erin, sweetie, just open the door." Jay said.

"I'm fine, probably just a stomach bug." Erin said and vomiting again.

"Erin, do you need anything? I can run to the store for you." Rebekah quietly asked.

"I think I'll be fine." She said.

"Hey Jay, could you go and see if Mouse needs some more help? I'll take care of Erin for you." Rebekah suggested.

"Sure, let me know if she needs something." He said walking out of the bathroom.

"Erin, you can open the door, he's gone." Rebekah quietly said. Erin opened the door and stood in front of the mirror trying to clean herself up a bit. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm scared." Erin admitted.

"Why don't I go tell the guys we'll be out for a bit and we'll go to the store to buy a test." Rebekah suggested.

Erin looked at her wide eyed. "How did you know?"

"It's the second morning in a row you've been throwing up. And the bachelor party you were eating the same chips you had told Jay were disgusting." Rebekah explained. "I'll go tell the boys and I'll meet you outside." And walked to where Mouse and Jay were setting up the last things.

* * *

"Hey, I'm just going to go to the store with Erin to get some meds and crackers. Her stomach just upset, she'll be fine." She said walking away to where Erin was watching for her.

The ride to the store was quiet. They were sitting in the car in front of the store for 5 minutes when Rebekah broke the silence: "I know you're scared, but no matter what happens you have to walk into the store to find out."

"What if I really am pregnant?" Erin asked quietly.

"Then you will make it work." Rebekah said "You are one of the strongest women I know. And Jay loves you, he would do anything for you."

"What if he doesn't want kids?" Erin said starting to cry.

Rebekah reached over and gave her a hug. "That's something you need to talk to him about. "

They both stepped out of the car and walked into the store. After getting the pregnancy test they also took some ginger ale and crackers, and a bag of chips. After paying for the stuff they were back in the car and Rebekah's phone dinged.

 _Everything okay with Erin? She's been sick a lot lately. Are you on your way back? Love Jay._

 _As okay as it gets. Probably a stomach bug, shell be fine. Pretty busy in the store, will be a while. Love Rebekah_

"Why don't we go to my place to take this test?" Rebekah said starting the car.

"We need to get back, they'll wonder where we are." Erin said.

"I told Jay we would be a while because it was really busy in the store." Rebekah explained driving to her place.

* * *

They were both sitting on the cold bathroom floor waiting for the timer to go off.

"Can you do something for me?" Rebekah asked as Erin nodded. "Close your eyes. Imagine your life in 5 years. What do you see?"

"A little girl, with my hair and stubbornness and Jay's eyes." She said smiling

"Do you feel happy?" Rebekah asked.

"Yes." Erin sighed.

"So, if that stick says a plus?" Rebekah asked.

"Then Jay and I will make it work." Erin said.

"Good, because you're pregnant." Rebekah said looking at the stick.

Erin opened her eyes and looked at the stick Rebekah was holding out for her. She blew out a breath and quietly told herself "I'm pregnant.

* * *

 **SOO that was chapter 20. I hope you liked it, let me know what you think!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 is just a short one, but i really wanted to give you guys an update.**

* * *

 **Chapter 21**

They were both sitting in the car before the venue of Kim and Adam's wedding when Rebekah asked Erin: "What are you going to do?"

"I have to tell him, but I'm scared." Erin told her.

"I want to tell you that I'll go with you, but we both know that this is something that you have to do on your own." Rebekah said "Either way, I'm going to spoil my niece or nephew like crazy." Both of them laughed and walked inside.

"Where have you two been, it's been 2 hours since you left. People are starting to arrive." Jay said walking up to them. "Are you okay?" he added looking at them.

"We just had some things to take care of." Rebekah said giving Jay a kiss on his cheek and walking to Mouse.

"Is everything alright?" he asked with a frown on his face.

"Yes, it will be." Rebekah said with a smile on her face.

* * *

Jay was looking at Erin checking her over once again. "Are you sure you're feeling good? I mean you looked pretty sick this morning. And you have been throwing up for a few days now, are you sure you don't need to go see a doctor?" he rambled.

"Jay, calm down!" Erin yelled. "You're right, I have been throwing up for a few days, and it will stay that way for a few months..." she said, scared to actually say she was pregnant.

"Look, if you're sick, we can go see Will, maybe he can help." Jay said worriedly.

"I'm not sick, Jay." Erin told him. Jay just looked at her confused. Erin nervously took his hand and placed it on her flat belly. She saw in his eyes he was starting to understand what she was saying.

"Are you...?" Jay asked shocked. Erin just nodded scared of how he would react. Her worries faded as she saw the smile formed on his face. He pulled her close and kissed her, both oblivious to everyone else.

* * *

They had decided they weren't going to start telling people until they had seen a doctor. Erin was telling Rebekah this when Kim and the girls appeared with tequila shots.

"Okay, I'm finally married!" Kim yelled. "To celebrate, we are doing tequila shots."

Kim handed the girls a shot of tequila. Erin was looking at Rebekah silently asking what to do.

"To marriage" Kim started as everyone raised their glass. "To being happy."

Everyone brought their dinks to their lips as Kim yelled "Drink!" Rebekah grabbed Erin's shot and downed it giving her back the empty glass and quickly downing her own shot.

"Okay, another one!" as Trudy filled the glassed again with tequila. "To Rebel without a cause and Kim, she finally gave him a cause to live for." Rebekah again downed Erin's drink as well as her own.

This continued until all the girls had done a toast to Kim and Adam. Erin felt bad for Rebekah seeing as she had downed 10 shots to keep her secret safe. The girls had left dancing some more, Erin asked: "How are you feeling?"

"Like you owe me!" Rebekah said. "And like I'm going to have a killer hangover tomorrow."

"I'm sorry. I'll get you some water." Erin said.

"Don't worry about it, anything for my little niece or nephew." She quietly said. Jay was walking over to them.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked Erin.

"Better than you're sister." Erin said with a laugh. Looking at Rebekah hanging at the table with her head in her hands. "Girls were doing toasting shots. Everyone does a toast, than take a shot."

"I thought you couldn't drink in your condition?" Jay said.

"I didn't, she did. To avoid people noticing me not drinking." Erin said. "I'm getting her some water."

Jay placed a hand on Rebekah's back and as she lifted her head she said: "Jay! You know I love you right? And I know you will be an amazing dad. But know that I will be the best aunt this baby had ever know." Rebekah said giggling. Despite the giggling he knew she meant what she said.

"Okay, I'm going to get Mouse to take you home. You're drunk." Jay said with a laugh as he saw Erin arriving with a bottle of water.

* * *

Jay saw Mouse and walked up to him, "Hey Mouse, would you mind taking Rebekah home? She's wasted."

Mouse looked at him and frowned. "Rebekah is drunk? How much did she have to drink?"

"The girls did tequila shots." Jay said smiling. "I'm going to take Erin home as well."

"So how long have you known, that Erin is pregnant?" Mouse asked looking at Jay

Jay just smiled: "How did you know?"

"I was looking at my girlfriend. I saw she kept drinking every alcoholic drink that was offered to Erin." Mouse explained. "Erin's not one to say no to alcohol."

"We're still keeping it on the down low, so.." Jay told him.

"You're secrets safe with me." Mouse said.

Both walked up to their women and told them they were going home.

"NOOO!" Rebekah whined. "I don't want to go home." Rebekah pouted.

They all laughed at her and Mouse took her by the hand and led her outside. Jay and Erin drove Mouse and Rebekah home. Rebekah couldn't keep her hands of off Mouse.

"Just because I'm okay with you two, doesn't mean I want to see it." Jay said looking in the rearview mirror.

"Please, that's how you got Erin pregnant in the first place." Rebekah said. Suddenly realizing the told Mouse Erin was pregnant. "I'm sorry, you weren't supposed to know." She said.

"Jay already told me." Mouse told her.

Erin looked at Jay, he just smiled. She wasn't angry she understood that Jay wanted to tell his best friend.

"Voight also said he wants you to come in this week instead of next week, so that you can get some basic training." Erin said as they arrived at Mouse and Rebekah's place.

"Take care of her, give her lots of water before she goes to sleep." Jay added.

"I will, see you tomorrow at work." Mouse said helping Rebekah out of the car and into the house.

* * *

They were sitting on the couch with a bottle of water.

"Drink up!" Mouse said.

"Jay and Erin seemed really happy about the baby." Rebekah said.

"Yes, they do." He replied.

"Jay is going to be an amazing dad. I remember when I was 5 my dad told me I was too old to be scared of monsters under the bed. So Jay would sneak into my room and check under the bed for monsters and stayed with me until I fell asleep."

She had snuggled into Mouse's side, and almost immediately fallen asleep.

"You will be a great mother one day too." Mouse whispered to her.

* * *

 **SO this was only a short one, but i couldn't deny my readers an update. Love to know what you think!**


	22. Chapter 22

**WOW, i passes 100 reviews! Thank you all. Here's chapter 22.**

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

Rebekah woke up the next morning with a killer headache. Not knowing how she got into the bed, because she was sure she had fallen asleep on the couch. As she was using Mouse's chest as a pillow, she heard Mouse's steady heartbeat and figured he must have carried her to bed. She quietly got up from the bed and walked to the bathroom. She saw a bottle of water along with some meds for her headache with a note underneath them.

This and a shower will make you feel better beautiful . Xxx -Mouse

She smiled at his note and took the meds, after that she jumped in the shower thinking it might actually make her feel better. After her shower she put on her panties and one of Mouse's shirts. When she walked into the bedroom, she saw he was still asleep. Deciding to make them both breakfast, she walked into the kitchen. She put on some music as she started making breakfast. She started to sing along as Taylor Swift's Wildest dream came on the radio.

 _I said "No one has to know what we do,"  
His hands are in my hair, his clothes are in my room  
And his voice is a familiar sound, nothing lasts forever  
But this is getting good now  
He's so tall, and handsome as hell  
He's so bad but he does it so well_

She was so caught up to singing along that she didn't hear Mouse enter the kitchen. She turned around and saw him leaning against the kitchen wall. She dropped the bottle of orange juice she was holding, thankfully it was still closed.

"You scared me." Rebekah said picking up the bottle as Mouse walked closer to her and kissed her on the lips.

"How are you feeling sweetheart?" Mouse asked still holding her close.

"The meds and shower helped." Rebekah replied snaking her arms around his neck. "I know something else that will make me feel better." She added with a wink. He smiled mischievously, as his hands made their way to the hem of his shirt she was wearing. He lifted her on the counter and started kissing her neck. Rebekah cursed the moment her phone went off.

"Hello?" She answered breathlessly

" _Hey Rebekah, it's Erin. I just wanted to thank you for what you did yesterday."_

"You had to call at 6 in the morning and tell me that." Rebekah tried making it as coherently as possible, because Mouse started kissing her neck again while slowly caressing her upper thigh.

" _I figured you wouldn't remember me saying Voight wants you to in today instead of next week to do some training."_ Erin said.

"mmhm, sure... I'll see you later than." Rebekah almost panted.

" _Are you alright? You sound... O my God, I'm hanging up now!"_ Erin said realizing what was going on.

"Bye!" Rebekah panted.

* * *

Mouse and Rebekah walked into the precinct both with a smile on their face. Only Erin and Jay were there.

"Is Voight in yet?" Rebekah asked.

"Yes, he's in his office." Jay answered as Erin tried to avoid Mouse and Rebekah's gaze as much as she could.

"I'll go talk to him and see what I need to do." Rebekah said walking to Voight's office.

"Rebekah, good you're in already." Voight said. "The reason I wanted you to come in a week early is so you can get some basic training. Self-defense, getting operational with the systems, defensive driving,... that way next week you can start completely."

"It's not a problem sergeant Voight" Rebekah told him.

"Good, Mouse will get you started up with our systems and when Antonio gets here, he'll teach you some self-defense." Voight said. "As for the rules. You listen to whoever you are partnered up with. just because you work here, doesn't mean you're a cop. If they say jump, you jump! Got it?"

Rebekah nodded.

"As for firearms, you will do the training. As long as you don't qualify for it, you will not be wearing a gun." Voight told her.

"I already have my firearms qualification, sergeant Voight." Rebekah said. Voight looked at her surprised. "I figured that in the line of work my brother is in, I would be needing it someday."

Voight smiled at her and said: "Final rule, it's the same one that applies to Erin and Jay. Keep your relationship out of work."

"Of course sergeant Voight." Rebekah said.

"Every week, we are going to discuss your work here. It's mandatory from the university. Also if you need any help on your thesis, don't be afraid to ask. We're all ready to help." Voight told her.

Rebekah walked back and took a seat at the desk she had been occupying for the last few weeks. She noticed a name plaque with 'Detective to be' She smiled as Voight said to Mouse "You will get her started on our systems, make sure she has access to all databases."

* * *

After half an hour Antonio walked onto the floor. "Rebekah, why don't you go change and meet me in the gym." He said "Erin, you mind helping me?"

"No, not at all." Erin said walking along with Rebekah to the locker room to change.

When they were both in the locker room Rebekah asked Erin: "When are you going to tell Voight? This job can't be safe in your condition."

"Don't start!" Erin told her firmly. "Jay already tried convincing me last night. I'm fine to go into the field."

"Okay, just be careful then." Rebekah told her.

"Next time, when you're busy, don't answer the phone." Erin said walking to the gym. Rebekah smiled nervously following her to the gym.

Antonio was waiting for both of them. "You girls sure take your time." He said with a smile. "So today, we're going to do basic self-defense moves, as well as disarming a suspect." He started teaching her which ended more in Erin teaching her and Antonio being the punching bag.

* * *

Upstairs everyone was quietly doing their paperwork as there were no current cases. Erin came rushing in and took the first aid kit from the break room as well as an ice pack.

"What happened?" Jay asked.

"We just had a little accident in the gym." Erin said before walking back to the gym. Jay, worried about her sister, followed her along with Ruzek. Olinsky went into Voight's office and told him they had a little situation in the gym and both of them went to the gym as well.

* * *

Ruzek laughed as he entered the gym as Jay blew out a breath in relieve. They saw Antonio sitting on the floor with a bloody nose.

"What the hell happened in here?" Voight asked as he and Olinsky entered.

"She happened." Antonio said in pain as he accepted Erin's ice pack.

"It looks like she isn't little miss goody two shoes." Erin said to the rest with a smile.

"I grew up with two big brothers, what did you expect?" Rebekah said. "I'm really sorry, Antonio."

"What else did you do besides giving him a bloody nose." Jay asked.

"I kicked him." Rebekah said slowly.

"Where?" Ruzek asked. The face she gave all of them made it clear that she had kicked him in the nuts, as they all got painful thinking about it.

"So, she needs a new partner. Who volunteers?" Erin asked.

"Atwater does!" Ruzek exclaimed.

"Nice try, Atwater is on leave." Olinsky said. "So you're up Ruzek."

"What about Jay, it's his sister." Ruzek said not wanting to end up like Antonio.

"I know when to cut my losses. Who do you think taught her all of it?" Jay said with a smile.

"Okay, Ruzek. Hand to hand combat. The goal is to render the other restrained." Erin explained.

"I'll try not to hurt you." Rebekah said apologetically as they walked on the mat. "Much." She added with a wink. After the game, Ruzek wasn't injured, except maybe his ego.

"How did you became this good?" Olinsky asked her.

"Like Jay said, he taught me. Besides it's about reading people, predicting their next move." Rebekah said tuning around giving Ruzek a left hook. Everyone was shocked for a second as she shrugged. "Like I said, reading people." And walked to the locker room to go change.

"Try not to injure my entire team." Voight said jokingly watching her walk away.

* * *

 **This was chapter 22. I think Jay would be the kind of brother that teaches his little sister some self defence.  
**

 **Let me know what you think!**


	23. Chapter 23

**I'm sorry for not updating for a few days, but my inspiration was MIA... This chapter didn't turn out like it did in my head, but it works.**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviews!**

 **NALEY23alwaysforever - As you requested a couple of chapters before. you will enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 23**

That Saturday evening Will and Natalie had brought over baby Daniel. Jay and Erin were also there for dinner. Erin and Rebekah were in the kitchen working on dinner as Rebekah asked: "Do Will and Nat know about you being pregnant?"

"No, not yet. We were planning on telling them tonight." Erin replied.

"Does that mean you'll tell Voight Monday?" Rebekah inquired.

"Actually, I hope you don't mind but I invited him over tonight. Otherwise I'm afraid I'll chicken out." Erin said as the doorbell went off.

"I'll go get it. And it's not a problem" Rebekah said as she walked to the door and opened it. "Sergeant Voight, you're just in time, dinner is almost ready."

* * *

Throughout the entire dinner Daniel didn't make a sound. They were sitting in the living room as Erin spoke up.

"Jay and I have something to say." She stood up and came back with three gifts. One for Voight, one for Will and one for Rebekah.

Voight was the first to open his gift. Voight looked at it in awe, he looked up to Erin and Jay seeing them both smile. His gift was a small onsie with 'My grandpa will kick your ass.' Written on it.

Will had opened his gift as well. Two little baby shoes, one blue and one pink. The blue one had Little Halstead written on it as the pink one read Little Lindsay. He smiled as well and asked "When are you due?"

"The end of august." Jay replied.

Voight was looking teary eyed at the ultrasound picture at the bottom of the box. He stood up and walked over to Erin and gave her a hug.

"You know what this means right?" Voight asked with a stern voice. Seeing Erin shake her head he continued: "You're on desk duty from now on."

"Come on, I'll be fine. I'm not even showing yet." Erin whined.

"I agree with Voight on this one." Jay said earning a slap from Erin.

Erin admitted defeat as she realized there was no way she would win this argument. "Rebekah, why don't you open your present?"

Rebekah did so and saw a little onsie with 'My Auntie Becky is the best in the world.' She smiled, but laughed even more as she saw what was written on the back 'Sorry auntie Nat.'

"Well seeing as we're exchanging gifts, I have one for the two of you. She walked away and returned seconds later with a pink wrapped box that she handed to Jay.

As Jay opened the gift and saw what was in it he almost started to cry as he asked: "You kept this?"

"Of course I did." Rebekah answered. Jay revealed the gift to be a worn down bodice with 'Mommy's Little Angel' written on it along with 2 handprints.

"I remember that." Will said looking at it. "We sneaked out of the house to buy this. Mom got so pissed that we disappeared for an hour. She had even called the police. She was even more pissed when our room was covered in finger-paint as we were putting the hands on the bodice."

Jay laughed at the memory. "I thought we lost this."

"After mom died, I found it in one of the boxed she kept in the attic." Rebekah said.

Daniel broke the silence with a loud cry. Natalie picked him up and noticed he had a wet diaper.

"He just needs a new diaper." Natalie said.

"Can I do it?" Erin asked. "I could use the practice." She added with a smile.

"Sure." Natalie said giving Daniel to Erin and following her to the bathroom.

* * *

"How are you feeling about all this?" Voight asked Jay.

"I'm terrified, but excited." Jay said.

"It would be weird if you weren't scared. I remember wanting to wrap Camille in bubble wrap to keep her safe." Voight said. "It drove her crazy."

They all laughed as Erin and Natalie reappeared with baby Daniel. Erin's shirt was wet and Natalie was laughing. "Don't worry about it. It's not the first time it happened, and it won't be the last time."

"What happened?" Jay asked taking a look at Erin.

"This little guy peed on me." Erin said with scowl.

The group laughed as Erin exclaimed "That's not funny!"

"Come on, I'll give you one of my shirts." Rebekah said walking towards her bedroom.

* * *

Erin was changing her shirt when she spoke up: "Thank you for the gift. I could see how much meant to you and Jay."

Rebekah smiled "Mom told me the story about it a million times. How worried she was when they were missing, how pissed she was when they painted everything but the bodice. But also how happy she was when they gave her the gift. She told me how she made me wear it as often as she could."

"What if I mess this up?" Erin asked

Rebekah told her. "So, what if you mess up, I think messing up is part of parenting. You just have to remember that you are not alone, you have family supporting you." Rebekah gave her a hug "And I'm not just talking about Jay, I'm talking about me, Voight, Will, the entire precinct 21, firehouse 51."

Erin blew out a sigh of relief as she said. "I know, I just... I'm used to doing things on my own. I need to remind myself that I'm no longer alone."

"Call me anytime you need a reminder." Rebekah said walking back to the living room.

* * *

After an hour they were all happily chatting. Will was holding a sleeping Daniel as he sat next to Natalie. Jay was sitting next to Erin with his hand protectively over her belly. Voight was sitting beside them happy for both of them. Rebekah was snuggled next to Mouse and had fallen asleep. Mouse was so focused on watching her sleep that he stopped listening to the conversation.

"... Isn't that right, Mouse?" Jay said.

"mm?" Mouse only replied having missed the entire conversation.

They all laughed as they realized Mouse had been more interested in watching Rebekah sleep than listen to the conversation they had been having.

"I was telling them how we counted down the days to her shipments with cookies." Jay said.

"Yes, we were. It made being over there just that little bit more bearable." Mouse answered with a smile.

"We should get going anyways." Jay said, looking at Erin he added. "We need to take care of this little one." Pointing at her stomach.

"We should get going as well." Natalie said. "Will has an early shift tomorrow."

"I'll walk you guys out in a minute, I'm just going to put her in her bed." Mouse said lifting up Rebekah and carrying her to the bedroom. Tucking her in and walking back to the living room saying goodbye to everyone. After everyone had left, he had cleaned up a bit and walked to the bedroom. He got changed and snuck into the bed next to her. She instinctively curved herself into his arms. He kissed her temple as he said: "I love you." And fell asleep listening to her breath.

* * *

 **Hope you liked this little chapter. Love to know what you think!**

 **If you have anything you want to read in the story, let me know and I'll see what I can do.**


	24. Chapter 24

**When I started this story I thought it would be only 4 or 5 chapters, and now I'm at chapter 24!**

 **This all thanks to everyones amazing reviews!**

* * *

 **Chapter 24**

The Monday morning started with a new body. It looked like a pretty open and shut case, until they found out the son had gone missing the same day the victim was murdered.

Everyone was back at the office busy looking for the little boy that was missing. They soon had discovered that the boy's fathers was in serious debt. Mouse in the meantime had been able to trace the boy's emergency phone.

"Seeing as Ruzek is on his honeymoon, Mouse you're coming along. You're partnering up with Jay." Voight explained

"What about me?" Erin exclaimed.

"You and Rebekah go talk to the father, see if you can get more Intel on him. Olinsky get Roman downstairs to come along. Antonio, you're with me." Voight continued.

Voight walked over to where Erin and Rebekah were standing. 'You're with Erin today, do not leave this precinct." Voight started and he walked away. He stopped before he added: "Both of you!"

* * *

Rebekah and Erin stood in front of the interrogation room as Rebekah moved to walk into the observation room.

"Where are you going?" Erin asked looking at her.

"I'm just going to watch you interrogate him." Rebekah said pointing at the observation room.

"Today, you're my partner. You're coming with me." Erin said with a smile opening the door letting her walk in.

"Mister Martinez, your ex-wife was discovered dead this morning and your son is missing." Erin started opening her file as she showed him the pictures of his deceased wife.

"Look, I had nothing to do with this." Mister Martinez said.

"I believe you had nothing to do with it, but we believe your son was taken because you couldn't pay back the loan shark." Erin told him.

"Why would he do that, I paid him back yesterday." Mister Martinez

"Who else might have wanted to take your son?" Erin asked him.

"I don't know, but you have to find him." Mister Martinez pleaded. Erin stood up and started walking towards the door. "We'll do everything we can."

"Who gave you the money to pay back the loan shark?" Rebekah inquired.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"You have a job that barely covers your monthly expenses, you never have more than a few hundred dollar on your account. And yet suddenly you are able to pay off a 50 000 dollar loan. How did you get the money?" Rebekah explained herself.

Mister Martinez just sat on his chair looking down at his hands. Rebekah opened the file and took out pictures of the little boy. "The longer you wait to tell me where you got the money, the smaller the chance becomes that we find him." He still did not respond and Rebekah walked up to Erin and whispered: "I want to try something. Can you leave me alone with him a few minutes?"

"That's not how it works, Rebekah. I watch your back." Erin said. "For all we know he's in on it."

"You'll be right behind that glass, I can take care of myself." Rebekah said.

Erin nodded and started walking out and into the observation room. Rebekah took her chair and placed it against the wall. She climbed on it and untangled a wire from the security camera.

"You have about 3 minutes before patrol notices one of the camera's is shut down. I don't care how you got the money, I'm not a cop. All I care about right now is getting your little boy home safe, the only way I can do that is if you tell me where you got the money from." Rebekah spoke.

"I can't tell you." He answered frustrated.

"Is keeping your secret worth more to you than keeping your son alive?" Rebekah almost yelled at him. "2 more minutes Mister Martinez."

"Linda's new boyfriend offered me the money if I stayed away from Linda and my son." He said.

"Do you think he would hurt Linda or your son?" Rebekah asked.

"He became obsessed with my son, thinking that he was his own son." Mister Martinez told her. "I didn't really trust him."

"Then why did you accept the money?" Rebekah asked.

"Because I trusted Linda to do the right thing. And this way they would be safe from the loan shark." He explained.

"What's his name and where does he live?" Rebekah asked.

"David Ward, off the record he lived with Linda and James." Mister Martinez said.

"Do you have any idea where he might have taken him?" Rebekah asked.

"James once told me about this little house David has in Belgium. I don't know where precisely." He said.

"Thank you. We'll do whatever we can to find him." Rebekah said walking outside the interrogation room seeing Erin walk out of observation with a tablet.

"There is a flight from Chicago to Brussels that leaves in half an hour. I'm still trying to get a passenger list. We can get there in 5 minutes, you can call the rest on the way there." Erin said walking to the floor.

"Sergeant Voight told us not to leave the precinct." Rebekah told Erin.

Erin looked at her and said: "The rules he gave you also stated you do whatever your partner tells you to do. I'm your partner right now, not Voight. So let's go!"

"Fine, but Sergeant Voight's going to be pissed. And so will Jay." Rebekah muttered as she followed Erin to the car.

* * *

"The flight manifest just came in. David and James Ward are listed as passengers." Rebekah told Erin who rushed on the road driving to the airport. Rebekah took the phone and called Mouse.

" _Hey, we were just going to call you two. We found the boy's phone, but no sign of the boy."_

"Put me on speaker" Rebekah said and waiting a moment before continuing. "We are currently on our way to the airport."

" _What?"_ Jay exclaimed over the phone.

"We believe the victims boyfriend, David Ward, took the kid. Mister Martinez said the kid told him about a house in Belgium he owned. On the flight manifest both David Ward and James Ward are listed. Flight is to leave in 25 minutes, we just arrived at the airport."

" _Wait in the car!"_ Voight barked though the phone. _"We'll be there in 10."_

As the call ended Erin said: "Like hell we're waiting in the car." And they both exited the car and entered the airport.

* * *

They heard the speaker go off: _"All passengers with destination Brussels, please go to Gate 17. Boarding will commence in 15 minutes."_

They ran to Gate 17 as fast as they could, arriving at the gate they didn't see them. Rebekah walked to the girl behind the desk as Erin showed her batch.

"Do you have an extra uniform hanging here?" Rebekah asked.

"Why do you need one?" The desk attendant asked.

"We're working a kidnapping case. Please." Rebekah pressed as the attendant showed her a little closet behind her. Rebekah got changed as quickly as she could. Erin had given her the comms she had grabbed before leaving the precinct.

 _"Erin, Rebekah, where the hell are you two?"_ Voight barked through the comms.

"Welcome to Gate 17. We are currently boarding passengers who are flying to Brussels. Please report to the check in desk." Rebekah said in an overly friendly tone. Erin was sitting in one of the chairs close to the desk with a little carryon suitcase she had packed from one of the flight attendants. Rebekah signed to her that she saw David Ward arriving at the gate along with James.

" _We got eyes on him and the boy."_ Erin said through the comms.

" _Do not let him board the plane. As soon as he's on it, it'll be more difficult to control the situation."_ She heard Voight say.

" _Then you better be quick, because he's next to board."_ Erin said standing up and walking towards the desk.

"Welcome to Gate 17, Sir. May I have your flight ticket please." Rebekah asked still not seeing the rest of the team. She held the ticket to the computer tried stalling.

"Is there something wrong?" David Ward asked holding James close.

"No, sir. We've just experienced some minor difficulties with our computer system. If you would come with me, I will call out technical advisor and it will be fixed in no time." Rebekah said pointing her hand to the empty space next to the desk. "Will you please continue the boarding process?" Rebekah said to the attendant. She took a walkie off the desk and said: "This is Gate 17 requesting Mister Gerwitz, we have another boarding problem with one of the passengers flying to Brussels."

Over the walkie she heard Erin's voice. _"Mister Gerwitz is at Gate 15 at the moment, he'll be there shortly."_

Over the comms she heard Erin's voice again. "They're ready to breach, can you get James away from David?"

"Mister Ward can I offer your son a snack?" Rebekah asked. "It's to apologize for this inconvenience."

" _Christmas is the breach word."_ She heard Jay in her ear.

David Ward nodded as James walked to Rebekah. "So James you can choose a snack from this cabin." As soon as the boy was next to her she asked: "And what would you like Santa to bring you for Christmas this year?"

* * *

 **Just a little clifhanger. I couldn't resist, the new chapter will be up tomorrow or the day after that.**

 **Love to know what you think!**


	25. Chapter 25

**There are 2 types of inspiration.**  
 **The first kind is like the past 3 days, where you can stare at your paper and literaly nothing comes out.**  
 **The second kind is the one where you're up till 5AM because of all the good idea's you've been getting.**

 **Thanks again to everyone who reviewed. You give me a reason to continue writing!**

* * *

 **Chapter 25**

 _ **Previously on Forbidden Love:**_

" _Christmas is the breach word." She heard Jay in her ear._

 _David Ward nodded as James walked to Rebekah. "So James you can choose a snack from this cabin." As soon as the boy was next to her she asked: "And what would you like Santa to bring you for Christmas this year?"_

The team stormed in hearing the breach word. Rebekah pushed the boy down as she hovered above him. It all happened so quickly that she barely noticed that David Ward had jumped over the table. She only noticed when he hauled her up and held her in a choke grip.

"Let her go!" Jay screamed as Antonio took the boy and moved him out of the room.

"Not until you let me leave with my son." David said.

Rebekah started seeing black spots in front of her eyes, as she vaguely heard Jay trying to convince David to let her go. She felt herself losing consciousness as a shot rang out. She dropped to the ground as she sucked in a breath. Mouse was by her side in a matter of seconds, he kept murmuring to her that she was going to be okay. She looked at her side where David Ward was lying dead on the floor. She felt Mouse lift her up and walk her outside and put her down on one of the seats. The medics were waiting and gave her an oxygen mask.

"Thank you." Rebekah hoarsely spoke.

"Are you experiencing any other pains?" the female medic asked her.

She shook her head as she saw Voight walking up to her. _"Oh crap."_ She thought to herself. She looked at Erin who placed a hand on her shoulder as support.

"What the hell don't you understand about the sentence: do NOT leave this precinct!" Voight hollered.

"The part where you told me if my partner says jump, I jump." Rebekah answered with an attitude.

Everyone looked up noticing the way Rebekah spoke back to Voight, when most people were terrified of him. Erin stood up with a smile and said: "She is right, you know. I told her we were leaving. She did what her partner told her. Just like your rules."

"Next time when I tell you to stay inside the precinct, you're staying inside the precinct! Understood?!" He asked her.

"Understood Sergeant Voight." Rebekah said as Voight turned to Erin." Rebekah said as Voight turned to Erin.

"Next time, I'm cuffing you to your desk!" He said before walking away.

* * *

The rest of shift had gone without a hitch. Rebekah had been lost in thought and shrieked when Erin touched her shoulder.

"It's just me." She said putting her hands up. Only then she noticed everyone looking at her.

"Sorry, I must have zoned out for a bit. What's going on?" Rebekah asked.

"We were going out for drinks at Molly's, you coming along?" Erin asked.

"Actually I have some stuff to take care of." Rebekah said taking her purse and walking out of the precinct.

Jay and Mouse looked at each other confused.

"She just needs some time to deal what happened today." Erin said as everyone started taking his stuff and walking out to Molly's.

* * *

Rebekah walked up to the gravestone and placed a single white rose on the grave. She sat down and took in the silence.

"Hey mommy. It's been a long time." Rebekah started. "I miss you. It's times like this that I miss the way you holding me always made me feel better. I miss not having you to talk to. I miss our girls nights in when dad took Jay and Will to watch baseball. They're both doing good, they're happy. Will finally settled on one girl, and even though he was never the responsible one, he's doing a great job taking care of baby Daniel. Jay's going to be an amazing father as well. Erin and he aren't together for that long, but you would have adored her." Rebekah took a breath as her eyes started to fill with tears. "Today, someone was killed because of me. And I know what you would say: that it wasn't my fault. But it was mommy, if I hadn't frozen like I did Mouse wouldn't have had to shoot him. Today was really bad. Everything just came rushing back, I really felt my life flash before my eyes. I wanted to just give up, to see you again." Rebekah let the tears fall as she continued. "But even though I thought I wanted nothing more than to see you again, I realized that's not what I want most anymore. What I want most is Mouse." Rebekah stood up, wiped her tears and said: "Thank you for listening to me, I love you." With that she walked away.

* * *

She got home and walked into her bedroom. She got changed into one of Mouse's shirts and crawled in bed. She sat back against the headboard as she held the little doll tight that her mother once had given her. She let her tears fall free and cried. That's how Mouse found her half an hour later. He sat next to her doing nothing but holding her close. "I took this job to protect people, and now someone is dead because of me. How the hell do you deal with that?" She asked him through all the tears.

"This is not your fault." Mouse told her. "The only person to blame is David himself. He got himself killed."

"But if I wouldn't have frozen like I did, you wouldn't have had to shoot him. I had both my hands free. There were a million things I could have done that would have ended up with him still alive." Rebekah practically stuttered. "All I see when I close my eyes, is David lying on the floor lifelessly, knowing I could have saved him."

"I wish I could tell you that everything will be better tomorrow, but that would be a lie. Because it will hurt like hell. There are going to be people to tell you to just get over it, and you're going to want to punch them in the face. Let me tell you in advance, it won't help. The only thing that helps is time. You're always going to carry it with you, but one day you're going to realize it doesn't hurt as much anymore." Mouse told her recalling his own experiences. He just continued holding her until they both fell asleep.

* * *

"We're so late!" Rebekah exclaimed as she ran into the kitchen.

"Relax." Mouse said pulling her close.

"Don't tell me to relax, Voight is going to kill us, We're more than 2 hours late!" Rebekah rambled.

"Voight called earlier to tell us to stay home unless a case comes in." Mouse told her.

Rebekah visibly relaxed as Mouse continued. "He also said to tell you that he made an appointment with doctor Charles today for you. I really think you should go."

"I don't need to talk to some stupid shrink." Rebekah said a little angry stepping away from Mouse.

"What would you want someone in your position to do based on your education?" Mouse asked her. Rebekah just sighed as she walked back to her bedroom. She got dressed and walked out of the house completely ignoring Mouse.

* * *

She walked into the precinct, finding it completely empty. She sat down at her desk and looked at the file she was holding. Seeing the picture of David Ward, she blew out a breath as she closed the file. Logging in on her computer, she started filling out her intern paper. Part of her thesis required her to write a daily report of events.

She had been working for about an hour when Voight entered. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm doing my job." Rebekah said getting up and handing him some papers "I need you to sign off on my reports and black out everything I can't use for confidentiality reasons."

Voight took the papers and looked at the clock. "Aren't you supposed to be meeting with doctor Charles about now?"

"I'm not talking to a shrink, I know what you say to people in my position and right now everything I end up with is that he's still dead because of me and some shrink is not going to change that." Rebekah said. "And even if I wanted to talk to someone, I'm perfectly capable of doing so without your help."

"Police regulations state you need to talk to someone after what you went through." Voight explained.

"Police regulations only apply to police officers. Like you told me just because I work here, doesn't mean I'm a cop." Rebekah started looking at his face she knew he realized that she was right. "It sucks having someone talk back right." She added with an attitude as she sat back at her desk.

Voight stared at her dumbfounded as he walking into his office.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 26**

She was busy filing paperwork, when Erin entered the archives. "Want to talk about it?"

"No, I don't. I just want to do my job." Rebekah said walking away from Erin.

Erin followed her as she asked: "Bottling it up inside isn't going to help either."

"Says the girl that went on a cocaine spree when Nadia died" Rebekah sneered looking Erin in the eyes. After a moment of silence she continued. "Jay got really hurt because you weren't there to watch his back."

"I got him back." Erin defended herself.

"He wouldn't have been taken if you would have been there in the first place. So don't tell me how deal with this." Rebekah said walking away.

* * *

At 8 PM she was still filing paperwork in the archived when sergeant Platt entered. "Little Halstead, what are you still doing here? I thought you could go home at four."

"I can go home at four, but I figured the sooner this is finished, the better." Rebekah answered her. "Aren't you supposed to be home with your fiancé?"

"He's on shift till 10PM, so I figured I'd get some work done." She stated.

"Well, I should get going. It's getting late. See you tomorrow sergeant Platt." Rebekah said walking out of the archives and to the locker room where she picked up her stuff. She went to the diner not far from university and ordered a sandwich. She sat there pondering over whether she was ready to go home and face Mouse.

* * *

She ended up knocking on the door as Olinsky opened. "What are you doing here Halstead?"

"Can I stay here for tonight?" Rebekah asked with tears in her eyes.

"Come on in." He said. "What made you come here?"

"You're the only one who won't make me talk, and won't tell Mouse or Jay where I am." Rebekah said sitting down on the couch.

Olinsky just nodded as he said: "You can take Michelle's room, she's staying at friends place tonight."

"Thank you." Rebekah said.

"I know it's none of my business, but you should at least let Mouse know you are safe. And you are right I'm not going making you talk, but if you need someone to talk to, I'm here."

"I know." Rebekah said walking into Michelle's room.

* * *

Mouse had been calling her for the last hour, getting no response. Having called Jay, Erin and Voight neither knowing where she was. He finally decided to trace her phone, he traced it back to the precinct. He decided that if she was at the precinct she would at least be safe. He called her phone one last time to leave her a voice mail.

" _You probably want some space, but I just want to say that I'm sorry about this morning. I love you."_

* * *

Rebekah woke up screaming in the middle of the night. Olinsky was in the room within seconds, with his gun ready. Seeing her he asked: "Are you okay?" while tucking away his gun.

"Yeah, just a bad dream." Rebekah asked almost crying.

"What happened?" Olinsky asked her.

"Something really bad." Rebekah said as he sat next to her on the bed. "I don't think I can do this on my own." She continued starting to cry.

"Maybe you should consider talking to doctor Charles." Olinsky said. "I know you don't want to, but maybe it will help."

Rebekah nodded "I'll call him in the morning."

* * *

Rebekah sat in front of his office waiting for her appointment as she saw Natalie approach. "Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?" she asked coming to a stop next to her.

"I don't know." Rebekah said defeated.

"You're a strong girl, you'll figure it out." Natalie said. "And do me a favor, call Will. He's been up all night worried about you."

"I kinda left my phone at the precinct." Rebekah said.

"Tired of people checking up on you?" Natalie asked.

"Something like that. And knowing my boyfriend, he would trace it." Rebekah told her. "Anyway, how's Daniel?"

"He's adorable. Will is great with him." Natalie told her with the biggest smile.

"Who would have thought that the eternal bachelor would turn out daddy of the year." Rebekah replied.

"Rebekah Halstead?" A voice asked

"That's me." Rebekah said standing up.

* * *

"What brought you here today, Rebekah?" doctor Charles asked her.

"I'm sure Voight already told you when he called yesterday." Rebekah said.

"So what if I did, I want to hear it from you." Doctor Charles told her. As Rebekah stayed quiet he continued: "They're right you know." Making her look up as he went on. "Doctors make the worst patients." He kept quiet for 5 minutes waiting for her to talk.

"Someone is dead because of me. Nothing more to say." Rebekah spoke up.

"What makes you say it was your fault?" He asked her.

"If I would have done something, he would still be alive." Rebekah said.

"What could you have done?" he stated.

"I can think of a million things I could have done that would have resulted in a situation where he would have been alive." Rebekah told him.

"Are you upset with Greg?" He asked.

"I know he pulled the trigger, but he did it to save me." Rebekah started

"You didn't answer my question." he stated.

Rebekah let out a laugh, "I don't know how I feel about him. I want to be mad at him for shooting him, but I can understand why he did it. And if he didn't do it, someone else would have."

"Would it be easier if someone else had shot him?" he asked her.

"No, because he would still be dead because of me." Rebekah stated.

"I know this wasn't the first time you were in a position like this." He started

"Last time nobody died." Rebekah spoke.

"Do you think what happened last time made you freeze up?" Doctor Charles asked.

"If it was, how the hell am I supposed to do this job?" Rebekah asked him.

"That's something that you need to figure out. One day you are going to wake up and know the answer on how to do the job." With that they ended their session.

* * *

She stopped at the ER's nursing station, hoping to see Will before she left. He walked up as she asked April where he was. "Do you have any idea how worried I was last night? Mouse called asking whether I knew where you were because you didn't come home."

"I was staying at a friend's house." Rebekah told him.

"Just let me know you're safe next time." Will asked her

"Let's just hope there won't be a next time." Rebekah said giving him a hug.

* * *

Rebekah stood in front of the precinct making up the courage to walk inside and face everyone.

"You know you have to go inside one day right?" she heard Olinsky say.

Rebekah laughed as she spoke up: "I don't know if I'm ready to face them."

"Only one way to find out." He said pulling her inside.

* * *

As soon as she walked upstairs she could see Mouse's worried face. She could see him trying to keep his distance to give her space. She just walked up to him and gave him a hug and said; "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, as long as you're safe." He said giving her a kiss.

"You were right though, talking to doctor Charles was a good idea." She told him as she saw Erin and Jay walk in. "Hey Erin, can I talk to you in the break room please?"

"Sure." Erin said as she followed Rebekah to the break room.

As soon as they were out of sight Jay asked Mouse: "Where did she stay last night?"

"I don't know, I haven't had the chance to ask." Mouse said looking in the direction where she had gone. "I'm just glad she's safe."

* * *

"Look, for yesterday..." Rebekah started as Erin interrupted her. "It's okay, you were dealing with everything that happened."

"It was not okay, I should not have said it. Everyone deals with grieve differently, and knowing Jay he would have found a way into trouble even if you were there watching his back."

Erin laughed as she said: "He probably would have. Just know that we're all here for you."

"I know. Right now I just need the courage to walk into Voight's office and apologize to him as well for yesterday." Rebekah said walking away towards Voight's office.

* * *

"Rebekah, come in. I signed your papers and redacted confidential information." Voight said handing her back the papers.

"Thank you." She told him accepting the papers. "About yesterday."

"You were right." He said. "I can't force you to go and talk to someone, but that doesn't mean I think it might help you."

"I talked to doctor Charles this morning. That's why I was late." Rebekah explained. "And even though I was right, I want to apologize for the way I said it."

"apology accepted, now get to work!" Voight said.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it. Let me know what you think!**


	27. Chapter 27

**I just reached 100 pages on this story! So a special thanks to every reader and reviewer. I love you all.**

* * *

 **Chapter 27**

"Are you telling the rest of the team yet?" Rebekah asked Jay as they were in the break room.

"We're letting them find out on their own." He replied.

"10 bucks says Olinsky is the first to know." Rebekah said with a smile. "And Ruzek being the last." She added while walking back to her car.

"That's because he isn't even here." Jay scolded her

"Even if he was, you'd have to spell it out." Rebekah said with a smile. "Anyways, how are the lovebirds on their honeymoon?"

"They haven't left their hotel room since they arrived last week." Erin said.

"Where is everyone anyways?" Jay asked seeing they were the only ones in the room.

"Olinsky and Dawson are getting lunch, Atwater is working out in the gym and I have absolutely no idea where Mouse is." Rebekah told him.

* * *

Olinsky and Dawson arrived back at the precinct as they gave everyone their lunch and coffees. As Erin took a sip of hers, she practically spit it out tasting it was tea.

"You owe me 10 bucks." Rebekah told Jay as she saw Olinsky smile.

"Who says it wasn't Antonio who discovered it first?" Jay asked

"The fact that he's looking at us dumbfounded like he has no idea what's going on." Rebekah explained.

"Since when do you even drink tea?" He asked Erin watching the siblings banter.

"Since the doctor said I can't drink coffee." She answered him while opening the lunch bag. "Seriously, you brought me a tuna sandwich?"

"That's always what you order for lunch. What's wrong with it?" Antonio asked.

"It stinks." Erin said pushing the bag onto Jay's desk.

"Do you want my sandwich?" Jay asked.

"No, it stinks as well." Erin said.

"Take my salad. I know you don't like healthy food, but you have to take care of my little niece." Rebekah said standing up to give Erin her salad and taking her tuna sandwich. Antonio's eyes went wide as he heard what Rebekah had said.

"Really?" he asked in surprise.

Jay and Erin nodded as Antonio came up to Erin to give her a hug. "What's going on?" Atwater asked walking into the intelligence floor."

Erin smiled and looked at Jay before turning to Atwater and saying: "I'm pregnant." Atwater smiled and walked up to Erin and gave her a big hug as well.

* * *

By the end of shift they were all finishing paperwork from their latest case, because no new bodies had dropped. Rebekah's phone rang, she saw Natalie's name on the screen and answered.

"Hey Nat, how's it going?

" _Good, I'm no longer going crazy now that I'm working again."_

"Good for you, how's Daniel doing?"

" _That's actually what I'm calling about. I've been called into work, and my babysitter is not available."_

"What about Will?"

" _He just finished a 24 hour shift. He needs to sleep."_

"Okay, I'm at the precinct, where are you right now?"

" _I'm at home ready to leave."_

"Why don't you bring Daniel here, take my car to go to work that way I have the car seat. And tomorrow you drive my car to my place and you pick up Daniel and your car."

" _You're a lifesaver, I'll be there in 10 minutes."_

"No problem, I didn't have any plans tonight. See you in 10."

"I was going to suggest seeing as we're off early, we could do a date night." Rebekah started "But Natalie called needing someone to watch Daniel for tonight. So how about the diner around the corner and a night in?"

"Sounds good." Mouse said "Why don't we do date night Saturday? Just you and me. What do you say?"

"I say I can't wait for Saturday." Rebekah said walking up to Mouse and giving him a kiss.

Mouse pulled away and said: "As much I want to continue this, we're still at work."

"You're right, just wait till we get home." She told him with a wink.

"Hey, I don't need you two making out in front of my kid." Natalie said walking into intelligence. Daniel was lying in his pram. "Thank you for taking him for tonight."

"It's our pleasure. Anything to spent more time with this little guy." Rebekah said picking up Daniel. "Anyway, here are my car keys. I'm parked right out front." Rebekah continued while picking the keys out of her pocket and handing them to Natalie.

"I'll be by to pick him up before you two have to go to work." Natalie said handing Mouse her keys and went to work.

* * *

Rebekah and Mouse were both by Natalie's car in front of the precinct as Jay and Erin spotted them. "I thought you'd be gone by now. You left almost 20 minutes ago."

"Well, I've been to war. But I don't have a single idea how to put a car seat into a car." Mouse said.

Jay just walked to the car and with just a few clicks the seat was placed correctly in the car.

"How the hell did you do that?" Mouse exclaimed.

"Language!" Rebekah scolded him. "There are little baby ears listening."

"You need to press these while clicking it in." Jay said showing them how to do it.

"Really, it's that simple?" Mouse said dumbfounded

"You guys want to join us for dinner? We're going to the little diner around the corner." Rebekah asked the two of them.

"We would love to, but this little girl needs her beauty sleep." Erin said.

"We talked about this, it could be a boy." Jay said to Erin.

"Never underestimate a mother's instinct." Rebekah told Jay "We'll see you two tomorrow at work."

* * *

"Could you place this in the microwave for 30 seconds?" Mouse asked the waitress as he handed her Daniels bottle.

"Sure, not a problem. Your order will be ready soon." She said walking away.

"She's flirting with you." Rebekah said.

"No, she's not." Mouse countered.

"Whatever you say." Rebekah told him, she took Daniel out of his pram and went held him close.

The waitress returned with their order and Daniels bottle. Rebekah accepted the bottle and tested the heat before feeding it to Daniel. She held him in her one arm so she could eat herself as well.

After dinner they were finishing their coffee as Rebekah asked: "Could you hold him for a bit, I need to use the restroom." She handed Daniel to Mouse and stood up walking to the restroom. She was washing her hands when an elder woman stood next to her. "You have a beautiful family." She said as she dried her hands and walked away. Rebekah could only mutter a 'thanks' before she was gone.

She had never thought about having children, but walking out of the restroom and seeing Mouse with Daniel, she could see it all. She got back to the table and placed all Daniel's stuff back into the baby bag. The drive home was quiet besides the little noises Daniel was making.

Rebekah took Daniel inside as Mouse brought in the travel bed Natalie kept in the trunk of her car. He finished setting it up as Rebekah handed him Daniel. She walked into her room to get changed, as she came back into the living room her face lit up. She took out her phone and took a picture, setting it as her background. Mouse had fallen asleep with Daniel on top of him on the couch.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it. Love to hear what you thought!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Here's chapter 28, hope you like it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 28**

Somewhere during the night Mouse had placed Daniel in his travel bed, and had joined her in the bed. She woke up around 5AM to Daniel's cries. She got up and took him out of the travel bed that Mouse had moved into their room, she walked to the living room so Mouse wouldn't wake up. She warmed up his bottle and started feeding him. After feeding him, she sat down on the couch to make sure he was back asleep before she would put him back into his crib.

Mouse woke up to find both the bed and Daniel's travel bed empty. He walked into the kitchen, finding it empty as well. He took a cup and poured himself some coffee. From the kitchen he heard soft singing coming from the living room.

" _Close your eyes, give me your hand, darlin'  
Do you feel my heart beating?  
Do you understand?  
Do you feel the same?  
Am I only dreaming?  
Is this burning an eternal flame?"_

Seeing Rebekah sing to Daniel made him think that he could get used to this. Coming home and waking up to Rebekah and their baby. He smiled as she continued singing to Daniel.

" _I believe it's meant to be, darlin'  
I watch you when you are sleeping  
You belong with me  
Do you feel the same?  
Am I only dreaming?  
Or is this burning an eternal flame?"_

He came to sit next to her on the arm of the couch giving her a kiss on the head.

"Good morning." She said accepting the coffee he gave her.

"How did you sleep?" He asked.

"I slept good, until this little guy woke me up at 5AM." Rebekah said.

"Well, Nat is going to be here any minute now. Tomorrow you can have a full night sleep." Mouse said.

"You know, I didn't mind keeping him." Rebekah said. "I never thought I would want to have a family. But with everything that happened lately, I can see it."

Mouse just replied by kissing her as passionately as he could with her still holding Daniel. They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Rebekah went to open the door as Mouse went into their bedroom to pack up the travel bed.

"Hey Nat, come on in. Mouse is folding up the travel bed." Rebekah said letting Natalie enter.

"I hope he wasn't too much trouble?" Natalie asked.

"Are you kidding me, he's a little angel." Rebekah said.

"Did he fall asleep fast last night? He usually falls asleep easier when someone is holding him." Natalie said taking Daniel.

"Yes he did actually. He fell asleep on top of Mouse." Rebekah said beaming as she took her phone and showed Natalie the picture.

"That's so cute." Natalie said. "Makes you think about having one of your own right?"

"Yes it does, but that's something for the future. I mean, I want to be graduated and have a job first." Rebekah said.

"Can you see Mouse in that future?" Natalie asked.

"Yes, I can. I really believe he is my one and done." Rebekah told her.

They heard Mouse struggle in the bedroom with the travel bed, soon after they heard him yelp. Rebekah wanted to ask whether he was okay, as they heard: _"I'm good."_

They both laughed as Natalie said: "It took Will almost half an hour to fold it back up."

* * *

After 20 minutes Natalie had left and they both were dressed and having breakfast before they needed to go to work. The ride to the precinct was quiet. As they sat in their car in front of the precinct, Rebekah asked: "Is everything okay? You've been quiet the entire ride here."

"Did you mean it?" Mouse asked not looking at her.

"Did I mean what?" Rebekah answered confusedly.

"What you told Natalie." Mouse said still not looking at her.

"You heard that?" Rebekah asked him. Mouse nodded and Rebekah continued. "Yes I did mean what I told Natalie. I know we've only been going out for 6 weeks, but it's like I told her. I can see our future together, and for me I can see little kids running around. I get we're nowhere near ready for that. But I just want to know that maybe someday you'll feel the same."

"I already do. I agree that we're not ready for that now, but one day we will be." Mouse said finally looking at her. She smiled at his answer and he kissed her before walking inside the precinct, where they didn't get a moment of rest with all the bodies that were dropping.

* * *

Rebekah's phone rang, she answered it not recognizing the number.

"Rebekah Halstead speaking."

" _This is Detroit Medical Centre. We currently have a patient here by the name of Alan Halstead. You are listed as his emergency contact. He was involved in a car crash this morning."_

"For all I care he can drop dead."

" _Ma'am, you are appointed as his medical care power of attorney. If you do not wish to do so, you still have to sign a statement to transfer it."_

"Fine, what's his current status and his prognosis?"

" _He just got out of surgery, they placed him in an induced coma because there is some swelling in his brain. Prognosis is that he will make a full recovery in time, but the swelling on is brain could cause complications. The only thing he asked for before he went into surgery was to see his little girl one more time. "_

"Good, I'll see when I can get there. Could you send me a copy of his charts?"

" _Of course. I will see you soon."_

"Bye"

Mouse walked up to her, asking if everything was okay.

"Yes it is, Sarah just called. She and Caroline are having a girls night because Caroline is going through a rough time, and they were asking me if I could come." Rebekah told him

"Everything okay with Caroline?" Mouse asked

"She's fine, but she's been doing almost everything at home lately including taking care of Josh and Elisabeth. She just needs a break." She explained.

Mouse gave her a kiss as he went to sit back at his desk. Rebekah walked into Voight's office as Erin walked up to Mouse.

"Everything okay with Rebekah?" Erin inquired.

"She said one of her friends is in trouble." Mouse said.

"But," Erin continued "You don't believe it."

"I can tell when she's lying." Mouse said.

"You want me to talk to her?" Erin asked.

"I don't think she'd tell you if you did." Mouse said disappointed.

* * *

"Sergeant Voight, can I ask you a favor?" Rebekah inquired as she stepped into his office and closing the door behind her.

"What do you need." Voight asked her.

"I need to visit a friend. I wanted to ask if I could leave right now." Rebekah said taking a seat.

"Can't your friend wait?" Voight said.

"Trust me for all I care he can drop dead, I just need to go over and sign paperwork saying it's no longer my business." Rebekah said working herself up.

"Who's the friend?" Voight asked her. As he didn't get an answer he continued "You either tell me who your visiting, or I'm not letting you leave."

"My dad was brought into Detroit Medical Centre this morning after a car accident. He is currently in a medically induced coma. As long as he doesn't wake up I have to make his medical decisions. I just need to go there and sign the papers that the doctors can do whatever they deem right."

"Okay, why don't you take tomorrow off as well, that way you can stay until Sunday." Voight said.

"That won't be necessary. I'll be back in the morning." Rebekah said. Voight decided not to ask further. "One more thing, could you not tell anyone. They don't need to know." Voight just nodded at her as she left.

"Voight is letting me leave sooner, I'll probably be staying at Sarah tonight. So I'll see you tomorrow back at work." Rebekah said giving him a kiss.

"Are you sure that everything is okay?" Mouse asked her.

"Yes, it is. It's been a long week. Caroline is not the only one who could use a break." Rebekah told him.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow. I love you." Mouse said giving her a kiss.

"I love you too." Rebekah said walking to her car and driving away.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it. Love to know what you think.**


	29. Chapter 29

**So I realized that I used the name Elisabeth for both Caroline's sister and Rebekah's middle Name, which was also her mothers name. To avoid further confusion.  
Elisabeth is Caroline's sister  
Elizabeth is Rebekah's mom an her middle name**

* * *

 **Chapter 29**

Arriving home, she walked into her bedroom and took some clothes and travel essentials. She walked into the kitchen and picked some drinks form the fridge for the road. She placed all of it in a backpack and got ready to leave. As she opened the door she saw Erin standing there.

"Hey Erin, this is not a good time, I'm meeting some friends." Rebekah said.

"Are you cheating on Mouse?" Erin bluntly asked her.

"What?" Rebekah asked dumbfounded.

"You lied to Mouse about meeting some friends and now you've packed a bag. So tell me are you cheating on Mouse?" Erin asked.

"No, I'm not." Rebekah answered her.

"Then what are you doing? Because he is in the precinct constantly thinking over what happened that made you lie to him." Erin told her.

"My dad was in a car accident this morning." Rebekah said looking down at the floor.

"Why didn't you just tell him that?" Erin said "He would come along."

"No he wouldn't." Rebekah said with a bitter smile.

"You could have told Jay. I know he isn't on good terms with your dad, but he'd want to know." Erin said.

"Look, I'm going to tell you something, you can't tell anyone. Not even Jay." Rebekah started. "My dad wasn't happy with Jay going to the army. After my mom died and Jay returned to Afghanistan, he completely lost it. This scar" Rebekah continued showing the scar on her lower abdomen. "wasn't from falling down the stairs. He threw me down."

"I'm sorry." Erin

"Don't... I don't need your pity. I need you to understand why I need to go to Detroit so see him one last time. Because all this time, I've been wondering why he did it. I just want answers."

"Do Jay or Mouse know this?" Erin asked.

"Nope, the only one that knows is Will. He just came home from one of his parties and saw the whole thing. He took care of me, and when he went home to confront my dad, he was gone." Rebekah told her. "We decided to tell everyone I fell down the stairs, and that dad just up and left."

"So why would Mouse not want you to visit your dad?" Erin inquired.

"Because all he knows is that my dad abandoned me." Rebekah said.

"When are you going to be back?" Erin asked her.

"Normally I'll be back before next shift. I'm just going there to sign that the doctors can do whatever they deem right. I want to know why he did it, but I don't think I'll have the guts to actually step into his room and ask it."

"Well, I hope you packed enough snacks for the both of us." Erin said walking to the passenger's side.

"Why?" Rebekah asked.

"Because I'm not going to let you do this on your own. You're family remember." Erin said getting in the car.

Rebekah sighed knowing she wasn't going to win this argument and got in the car as well.

"I'm going to call Jay." Erin started and as she looked at Rebekah's terrified face, she continued: "I'm going to tell him, we both need a night off after what happened these last few weeks. That he shouldn't worry and that we'll be back tomorrow morning."

Rebekah put the car in drive and she pulled into the road.

* * *

After 4 hours of driving they pulled up to the Detroit Medical Center. They walked inside asking the nurses for the room of Alan Halstead.

"I'm sorry, visiting hours are over. You can come back in the morning." The nurse told them.

Rebekah sighed and Erin pulled her badge. "We work for the CPD, Mister Halstead is a witness in one of our cases, we need to see him."

"Of course detectives, he's in room of 409. But please be calm, he just woke up." The nurse told them.

"Thank you." Erin said as they walked to room 409. "Are you ready to go inside?"

"Just give me a minute." Rebekah said as Erin's phone rang.

"Hey baby, what's up?" She said making it clear she was talking to Jay.

" _Please tell me that technology is messing with me and that you're not in Detroit."_

"You traced my phone?" Erin asked unbelievingly.

" _I could hear in your voice that something wasn't right."_

"That still didn't give you the right to trace my cell."

" _I am allowed to worry about you when you leave without telling me."_

"Look, I really don't want to fight. But the reason I didn't tell you was because I promised Rebekah I wouldn't say anything."

" _I know my dad is in the hospital. Apparently some nurse that works there knows Will and called him."_

"I know you have had your differences with him, but you should come down here. The nurses just told Rebekah that even though he just woke up, his hart could stop at any time because his body wasn't strong enough to handle the surgery."

" _I know, I'm already at the airport."_

"Take Mouse with you. She's going to need him."

" _He's meeting me here. We'll be there soon. I love you both."_

"I love you too."

* * *

"Before you go inside, you should know he is in an advanced stage of Alzheimer's." The nurse told Rebekah.

"How much does he remember?" Rebekah asked sadly.

"Sometimes he remembers everything very clearly. Other times he keeps on worrying how is wife is doing with their new baby." The nurse continued.

Rebekah looked confused as she asked. "When was he diagnosed?"

"He was diagnosed not long after he moved here. Doctors suspected he had been suffering for the disease for some time before the diagnosis." The nurse said before walking away.

Erin, who had come to stand next to her, spoke up: "How are you holding up with all this?"

"I honestly don't know. But what if that's why he pushed me down the stairs?" Rebekah started. "What if he thought I was just some stranger in his house? What if all this time I've been mad at him because I thought he hated me, and he just didn't remember who I was."

"You can't worry about that. All that matters is right now you have a chance to forgive him, and maybe let him do the same for you." Erin said pulling her in a hug. "Come on let's go inside."

* * *

"Elizabeth, is that you?" Alan Halstead asked as she and Erin walked into the room.

"No, daddy it's me Rebekah." Rebekah said, her voice nearly breaking.

"You've grown so much since I last saw you." Alan said. "Did you bring your brothers?"

"Not yet, they're on their way here though." Rebekah said.

"And who might you be?" Alan asked looking at Erin.

"That's Erin daddy. She's Jay's girlfriend." Rebekah explained.

"It's lovely to meet you." Alan said. "I never got to meet Jay's girlfriends. Will's however, I saw more than enough."

Rebekah laughed at that. "Well, Will finally settled down. His girlfriend Natalie had a baby last month." Rebekah pulled out her phone showing a picture of Will, Natalie and Daniel.

"I have a grandson?" Alan asked with tears in his eyes.

"Yes, you do. Daniel is the cutest little baby. You'll have another grandchild soon though." Rebekah said.

"You're pregnant?" Alan asked her.

"No, I am." Erin answered for her.

"Elizabeth would have loved this." Alan said with a smile.

They saw his eyes getting tired and decided to let him rest for a bit, while they went for some coffee.

* * *

They were sitting at the airport waiting for Jay, Mouse and Will to arrive. They were both silently drinking and having a snack while Rebekah continuously looked at her phone.

"Erin, about what happened when he pushed me. They don't need to know that." Rebekah said.

"Of course." Erin said.

"They just need to be able to say goodbye and not be mad what happened those years ago." Rebekah told her. "Thank you for coming along today."

"Anytime sweetie." Erin said.

"How are you and Jay doing with the pregnancy?" Rebekah asked Erin.

"Scared, but who wouldn't be right. These pregnancy hormones are just making me horny the entire time, Jay doesn't mind that though."

"God, spare me the details." Rebekah exclaimed.

"They landed, why don't we go to the gate." Erin said looking at the board.

"Sure, let's bring some coffee and a snack for them." Rebekah said walking to the bar.

* * *

 **I hope you liked this chapter. Love to know what you think.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Sorry for not updating sooner, I had a little writers block. It's only a short chapter but I hope you like it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 30**

"How's he doing?" was Will's first question as the three of them walked up to Erin and Rebekah.

"Here's a copy of his medical file." Rebekah told him handing him a bunch of papers. "What if it was the Alzheimer's?"

"What do you mean?" Will asked both getting strange looks from Jay and Mouse.

"Before he left. What if it was the Alzheimer and not really him? I mean when I walked in earlier he thought I was mom. What if he just didn't remember me?" Rebekah asked on the verge of tears.

"You can't blame yourself, we didn't know." Will said.

"Maybe if you two bothered to be home more often we would have noticed." Rebekah snapped.

After some silence Rebekah said "I'll be waiting in the car." And walked away towards the exit.

* * *

Rebekah sat in the car for about five minutes when the others joined her. The ride to the hospital was spent in silence. They arrived at the hospital and walked up to his room.

"Hey daddy, Will and Jay are here." Rebekah said walking into the room along with Jay.

"Jay, you haven't changed a bit." Alan said smiling "Where's your brother?"

"He's at the nurses' station." Rebekah started. "I'll go get him."

Erin and Mouse had gone to the cafeteria to get some coffee, wanting to give them some privacy.

Rebekah and Will walked into the hospital room and saw Jay and Alan talking.

"How bad is it doctor?" Alan asked his eldest son.

"Your heart is weakened from the surgery." Will told him. "How have you been these last few years?"

"I'm okay, I miss Elizabeth. After the house was broken into I just couldn't stay there." Alan told them. "I kept feeling guilty for pushing the burglar down the stairs."

As soon as Rebekah heard that she ran out of the room crying. Jay followed her and found her outside of the hospital on a bench.

"Nobody broke in didn't they?" He asked. Rebekah could only nod. "What do you need?"

"Right now, all I need is someone to hold me and telling me I'll be okay." Rebekah said with a broken voice.

* * *

When they walked back into the hotel room, Rebekah's eyes were red from crying. Erin and Mouse were sitting in the room as well. Rebekah looked at Mouse and gave him a sad smile. She went to sit next to him, she snuggled into his side watching her father sleep in the hospital bed. One of the nurses entered the room and checked his vitals as he turned to all of them and spoke up: "If would start saying goodbye, his vitals suggest that he won't make it through the night."

After they all said their goodbye's, the only sound that could be heard was the constant beeping of the heart monitor. Not much later they heard the monitor flat line, the nurse entered the room to turn of the machines. He took some envelopes out of his scrubs and handed them to Will "Your father wrote some letters to say some things he couldn't say in person."

"Thank you." Will answered him as he took a look at the envelopes he was holding. There was one for everyone. He handed them out to everyone and Rebekah stood up saying: "I'm going to go. If I leave now, I can go home take a shower before getting to work."

"I'm sure Voight would understand you not showing up tomorrow." Erin said.

"I know. I just need something to keep busy." Rebekah said.

"I'll come with you." Mouse said following Rebekah.

"Miss Halstead." The male nurse called after her. She stopped and turned to him. "Your father had this box his car the moment of the accident. He told me, I could only give it to you and nobody else."

* * *

Rebekah took place in the passenger side of the car still holding the box with the letter on top. "If you want we can stop somewhere on the way home if you want to quietly open the box." He said.

Rebekah just continued to stare at the box and envelope laying in her lap. "No, it's fine. I just want to go home."

The ride had been quiet until Rebekah started to sing along to Elton John's 'Your Song'

" _It's a little bit funny this feeling inside  
I'm not one of those who can easily hide  
I don't have much money but boy if I did  
I'd buy a big house where we both could live"_

"My dad used to sing this song to me all the time it came on the radio. He told me that this was the song he would sing to me at my wedding." She spoke up as she began to cry.

Mouse pulled the car over at the little 24/7 coffee house they passed and gave her a hug. "Why don't we go inside for a drink."

Rebekah nodded and got out of the car, taking the box with her.

* * *

They were sitting at the table as the waitress brought them their drinks.

"I'm sorry I lied to you." Rebekah spoke up.

"Why did you lie?" Mouse asked her.

"The less people that knew, the better. That way Will wouldn't find out." Rebekah said.

"It's his dad too. Don't you think he deserved to know?" Mouse asked.

"Yeah sure, tell my protective older brother I'm going to visit the person that pushed me down the stairs and then left me on my own." Rebekah said sarcastically.

Mouse looked at her shocked so she continued "I always thought it was because he couldn't handle mom's death, but because of the Alzheimer's I was just a stranger in his house. I'm just scared to open the box because if I do it becomes real, he's really dead."

"Look, I can't say it doesn't hurt that you thought you couldn't tell me the truth, but I understand. I'm here for you no matter what, if it's to be with you when you open the box or just sit whit you in silence so you wouldn't have to be alone." He told her as he placed his hands on hers.

"Thank you." Rebekah said giving him a kiss.

* * *

 **I hope to have my new chapter up faster than i did this one. Love to know what you think.**


	31. Chapter 31

**To UKgirl71 - Thank you for thinking that this story compares to Undercover Honeymoon and Plan C. I've read those stories and they are great. So thank you for thinking the same about mine!**

* * *

 **Chapter 31**

After their little talk in the coffee shop, they finished their drink and continued their way home. On the way Rebekah had fallen asleep. When they arrived home Mouse got out of the car and walked to open the front door. He then walked back to the car, picking up a sleeping Rebekah and carrying her to her bedroom. He tucked her in and gave her a kiss on her forehead as he walked back to the car to grab their things. Looking at the clock, he saw it was 5AM. Placing the box on the table, he took out the envelope that Will had given him earlier.

The envelop read _'To the man my daughter loves.'_ He took a deep breath as he opened the envelope. He stated reading.

" _To the man my daughter loves. If you're reading this, then it must be true, she loves you without a shadow of a doubt or else her dad wouldn't have given this to you. I can only hope that you feel the same way about her that she does about you. I wanted to write this letter because I wanted you to know one very important thing; I'm so glad she's found you. I only wish I could be there some how to meet you, and maybe in some ways I am. Outside of my husband and my three beautiful children, you are the most important person in the world to me because I am gone and she is yours now. You need to take care of her; make her laugh, hold her when she cries, stand up for her, and tell her it's okay to need someone. The thought of you it gives me hope; hope that my little girl will be happy._

 _The mother of the girl you love."_

He smiled reading the letter. He looked in the direction of the bedroom where Rebekah was sleeping and smiled even more. As he took the envelope to put the letter back in for safekeeping, he saw it wasn't completely empty. There was a little card along with a ring in there. The card said _"This was mine once, hopefully it will be hers someday."_

He blew out a breath and looked up to the sky as he quietly said: "I won't let you down."

He put the letter along with the ring back in the envelope. He walked to the living room and took the picture of the both of them and place the envelope on the back and hung the picture back up. He took out his phone and sent a text to Voight saying they just had just gotten home and they would only come in around midday unless there was a case. He got changed and crawled in the bed next to Rebekah. She was sleeping restlessly, he held her close and gave her a kiss. Not long after she stopped tossing around and was quietly sleeping. Mouse was watching her as he fell asleep himself.

* * *

A few hours later he had woken up and wasn't able to get back to sleep. He looked at the clock and saw it was only 8:30. He groaned knowing he only had 3 hours of sleep, but knowing he wasn't going back to sleep, he got up to take a shower. After his shower he noticed that while tossing and turning, Rebekah had tossed the blanket, he walked over and picked up the blanket draping it over her. He removed a strand of hair from her face and gave her forehead a kiss. "One day I will marry you." He spoke quietly and got up to make breakfast.

A few hours later Rebekah woke up, she walked into the kitchen to see Mouse cleaning the dishes. "How did you sleep?" she asked.

"I slept okay considering the circumstances. How did you sleep?" he countered.

"Good, considering." She told him. She walked over to him and gave him a hug. "Thank you for yesterday."

"Anytime." He said giving her a kiss. "Why don't we go out tomorrow? To get your mind of off everything."

"That's actually a really good idea." Rebekah told him kissing him back.

They packed their stuff and made their way to the precinct, stopping for lunch on the way.

* * *

They walked into the precinct everyone was already there. Rebekah handed out the lunch they brought. "Knowing you guys, you'd probably forget." She walked over to Erin and handed her crackers and some ginger ale. "I figured this was better than your usual tuna sandwich." She told her with a smile.

Voight walked out of his office noticing that Rebekah and Rebekah had entered the floor.

"Are you okay?" He asked Rebekah.

"No I'm not okay, but sitting at home doing nothing isn't going to make me okay either. What will help me get better is helping people, giving them the answers they need." Rebekah told him.

"Okay." Was all Voight said.

* * *

At 5PM Voight told them all to go home seeing as they had no current cases.

"Are you guys still coming over to watch the game tonight?" Rebekah asked both Jay and Erin.

"Yes we are, I'm bringing beer." Jay said.

"Are you staying for dinner as well?" Mouse asked.

"Sure, why not." Erin said. "We're just going to go home and change and we will come straight over."

* * *

Rebekah and Mouse arrived home and Mouse told her: "Why don't you get some rest before the rest gets here? I'll make dinner."

"Are you sure?" Rebekah asked him.

He nodded and she walked to her bedroom. She was lying on the bed as she saw the box on her nightstand. Sitting up she took the box and looked at the envelope on top.

The envelope had _'To my beautiful little girl'_ written on it. She opened the envelope and started reading the letter he had written.

" _For I cannot apologize enough for everything that has happened.  
For I cannot imagine my life without you.  
For I cannot forget the way you looked when I first held you.  
For I cannot forget how fast you grew up.  
For I cannot be there to walk you down the aisle.  
For you will always be my little girl._

My little Girl, Don't cry for me  
I'll be right by your side.  
I'd never miss out on the day  
that you become a bride.

I'll be there with you to hold your hand  
and give your heart away  
To a man God chose to take care of you  
forever from this day.

I will place your hand in his  
with blessings and with pride.  
My little Girl, Don't cry for me  
I'll be right by your side."

She placed the letter besides her as she opened the box with shaking hands.

* * *

 **I love to know what you think! If you have any wishes for what's in the box, let me know.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 32**

Mouse was working on dinner in the kitchen as he heard knocking on the door. He walked over and saw Jay and Erin standing there.

"Hey guys, I'd expected you to be here earlier." He said letting them in.

"We would have been earlier if we didn't have to stop in three different stores because they didn't smell good." Jay said with a huff.

Mouse looked at them weirdly.

"What, it's not my fault the baby didn't like the smell." Erin said defensively.

Jay and Mouse laughed, as Erin went to put their groceries in the kitchen.

"Where's Rebekah?" she asked.

"She's in the bedroom taking a nap. She didn't get much sleep yesterday." Mouse said.

"I'll go tell her that dinner is almost ready." Erin said walking to the bedroom.

* * *

Rebekah had been looking at the pictures and drawings inside the box when she heard knocking on the front door. Looking at the clock she saw that almost an hour had passed since they were home. She heard Erin and Jay talking with Mouse and heard a knock on the bedroom door. The door opened en she saw Erin standing there.

"Hey, I thought you were asleep." Erin said walking inside.

"I was just looking though the box my dad kept with him in his car." Rebekah said.

"What is in it?" Erin asked walking closer to the bed.

"Old memories." Rebekah told her.

Erin came to sit next to her on the bed.

"This is the last picture of me and my mom." Rebekah said showing Erin a picture.

"She was beautiful. You really have her eyes." Erin said.

"I remember making this with her." Rebekah said taking a scrapbook out of the box.

"What is it?" Erin asked.

"When my mom was diagnosed, she was worried about all the things she would have to miss." Rebekah said. "One of the things she would miss most, was not being there to help me plan my wedding. So we made this scrapbook of what my wedding would be like. That way she wouldn't have to miss out on it."

Erin smiled at her and said: "I remember doing the same with Camille."

Rebekah looked up at Erin and Erin continued. "I know that I'm not always a girlie girl, but in those moments she felt more like a mother to me than my real mother was."

"Looking at this brings back so many memories." Rebekah said with a sad smile.

"I know how you feel. When I found out I was pregnant, one of my first thoughts was 'Camille would have loved this.' And it hurts not being able to tell her, not having her there when I get married." Erin said.

"After we finished it, I literally went to sleep with it." Rebekah said with a laugh. "Having these things at my wedding one day..."

"... it'll be like she's there with you." Erin finished for her.

"Exactly." Rebekah said nodding.

"Do you think he will ever ask me?" Erin asked quietly.

"Maybe that's something you need to ask him." Rebekah told her.

"I just never thought it would go this quick. I always imagined being with someone for a few years, then get married and maybe then have kids. But here we are, only a little over three months." Erin said. "What's most important is that he makes me happy."

They were interrupted by Jay walking in the room. "What are you two girls gossiping about?"

"You." They answered in unison. They laughed as Jay looked at them.

"Well, stop gossiping, dinner is ready." He said walking out of the bedroom.

* * *

They were all on the couch watching the game while Rebekah was working on her theses. She saw Erin almost asleep.

"Hey Erin, why don't you go lie down in Mouse's bed?" Rebekah suggested.

"I'm good." Erin sleepily said.

"I don't think you are very comfortable on the couch. I'll get you something else to wear." Rebekah said.

"okay, Bossy." Erin mumbled.

Mouse and Jay laughed as Rebekah told them "I'm just looking out for my little niece."

"I'm still saying it's a boy." Jay spoke.

Erin and Rebekah both walked to Mouse's bedroom. As soon as they were gone Mouse asked Jay.

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm good." Jay answered. "It sucks, but there's nothing we can do to change it."

"If you need anything, I'm here for you." Mouse told him.

"I know, how is she holding up?" Jay said referring to Rebekah.

"She doesn't talk about it, but I think she's just keeping busy so she won't break." Mouse said.

"She's stubborn, you can't push her." Jay said.

"I know. I just wish she'd talk to me." Mouse replied.

* * *

Erin was sitting on the bed when she asked: "How are you holding up today?"

"Like I'm going to break if I don't keep myself busy." Rebekah told her.

"It's okay to break sometimes." Erin said.

"I just don't want him to see me broken." Rebekah said looking in the direction of the living room.

"When people tell you they know what you're going through, they mostly don't. But in this case, I really do know what it's like. When Nadia died, I shut everyone out, I tried to keep busy so I wouldn't have to think about it. It took Jay getting hurt to realize that he would catch me if I fell." Erin said to Rebekah.

"I just miss my dad." Rebekah said crying.

"Come here." Erin said pulling her in a hug.

* * *

Back in the living room Jay and Mouse were still watching the game. Mouse stood up and said: "I'm just going to go and check that they haven't broken down the room."

Walking into the bedroom, he saw both Erin and Rebekah fast asleep. Covering them both with a blanket, he gave Rebekah a kiss and quietly left back to the living room.

"What were they gossiping about this time?" Jay asked when Mouse was back.

"They weren't, they are both fast asleep." Mouse said sitting back on the couch.

"You mind me crashing here tonight?" Jay asked. "I just don't want to wake her up. She barely got any sleep yesterday, and she hasn't been sleeping well lately either."

"Not a problem." Mouse answered.

* * *

 **Hope you liked this little chapter. If there is anything you would like to see in this story, let me know!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Before you start reading chapter 33 i have some background information because this chapter has some Chicago Fire characters.**

 **First of all, Gabby and Matt are together and have a little baby girl called Amelia. I was so saddened by the miscarriage that I decided to let them have the baby in this story.**

 **Secondly, as you already read last time, Shay is still alive and Dawson is still a paramedic.**

 **Third, Jeff Clarke is still in the picture. We know he was a Marine, but in my story he has served with Jay and Mouse and he knows Rebekah.**

* * *

 **Chapter 33**

Mouse woke up and walked to the kitchen. He saw Rebekah sitting on one of the stools reading a book. He walked up to her, gave her a kiss on the head and hugged her from behind.

"What are you reading?" Mouse asked her.

"Anna Karenina, one of my mom's favorite books." Rebekah told him.

"Any reason you're reading it in Russian?" Mouse asked with a laugh.

"Because my mom was just a little bit crazy." Rebekah said laughing. "She wanted to brush up on her Russian."

"I didn't even know you could speak Russian." Mouse told her

"My mom taught me." Rebekah said.

"How far have you gotten?" Mouse asked.

"Page 7. And I've been reading for almost an hour." Rebekah said laughing.

Mouse laughed along with her and asked: "How about tonight you and me go out to dinner at that Italian place?"

"звучит хорошо" Rebekah replied. Mouse just stared at her looking confused as she continued "Sounds good."

He kissed her and she placed the book on the counter as her arms came up around his neck. She kissed him back as his hands started going under her shirt.

"Oh god." Jay exclaimed as Rebekah and Mouse jumped apart. "I did so not need to see that."

Rebekah just looked at the floor to ashamed to look at her brother after he caught them.

"What's going on?" Erin asked walking into the kitchen.

"Ask these two." Jay said making a face.

Erin looked over at Rebekah and Mouse as Rebekah spoke up: "Don't ask. I'm going to get dressed." And walked to the bedroom. Erin looked at Jay who said: "They were playing Scrabble."

After that Jay and Erin got ready to leave. Rebekah emerged from the bedroom fully dressed.

"I'll see you tomorrow for the funeral." She told them as she gave Jay a kiss.

"See you tomorrow." Jay replied as he and Erin left.

'You need anything from the store?" Rebekah asked Mouse as Jay and Erin were gone.

"I think everything I need is on the list." Mouse said. "Are you sure you don't need me to go with you?"

"I'm sure, if you come along, we'll buy all kinds of things we don't need and forget to buy the things we actually need." Rebekah said laughing.

"That's probably true." Mouse replied walking over to her and giving her a kiss on the lips. "I'm looking forward to tonight."

"я тоже" Rebekah answered knowing Mouse wouldn't understand her.

"I'm just going to assume it's a good thing you said because you're smiling." Mouse said.

"Yes it was." Rebekah said. "I'm going to leave now, call if you think of something else I need to bring."

* * *

Rebekah was walking in the story as she heard someone yell her name. She turned around and saw Gabby and Leslie walking towards her. Behind them were Casey and Severide arguing over something she couldn't hear.

"Hey Gabby, Leslie." Rebekah said as they came up to her.

"Hey girl, how are you doing?" Leslie asked.

"I'm doing okay." Rebekah told them.

"How's work going?" Gabby asked.

"I'm still alive, so I think it's going great." Rebekah answered with a laugh. "How are things going at 51?"

"They're pretty good." Leslie answered.

"What about Amelia?" Rebekah asked Gabby.

"She is the sweetest little girl. She's at Antonio's tonight." Gabby told her.

"Ooh, you got a hot date planned?" Rebekah asked.

"More like an early night in and a full night of sleep." Gabby groaned.

Rebekah and Leslie laughed, as Rebekah spoke up: "Well I have to get going. Unlike you, I do have a hot date tonight."

"Look at that Little Halstead growing up." Severide said joking.

"Little Severide is going to get kicked if he keeps calling me that." Rebekah threatened.

"Then why does Clarke get to call you that." Severide whined.

"Because they started calling me that when they were stationed overseas." Rebekah explained. "Tell him I said hello." And she walked away continuing her groceries.

* * *

"Are you ready to leave?" Mouse asked.

"Yeah almost." Rebekah replied while getting her purse. "Now, I'm ready."

"Let's go." Mouse said. "You look great tonight."

"You don't look to bad yourself." Rebekah replied walking up to Mouse and kissing him.

"If you keep that up, we're not going to make our reservations." Mouse told her panting.

"Would that be a bad thing?" Rebekah said seducingly kissing him again.

"We should get going." Mouse quietly said.

* * *

They were sitting at the restaurant enjoying their meal and each other's presence when they saw Jeff Clarke enter. "Who's that?" Mouse asked looking in his direction.

"I don't know, I've never seen her before." Rebekah said. "But it's good to see him get out of the house again since the divorce."

"Yes it is." Mouse agreed. "So, are you ready to go home?"

"Yes I am." Rebekah said with a smile.

They were outside and arrived at their car as Rebekah said: "Thank you."

"For what?" Mouse asked her.

"For keeping me busy." Rebekah told him.

"Anytime." He said giving her a kiss. The kiss became more heated and Mouse pushed Rebekah against the car. She felt his hand go under her dress and working its way up.

"As much as I want for you to continue, we are still in the parking lot." Rebekah said.

"Let's get home then." Mouse said temptingly.

* * *

When arrived at home Mouse had Rebekah pressed against the door. "You know I've wanted to do this ever since we left for dinner."

"What's keeping you then?" Rebekah answered enticingly.

"Nothing." He said crashing his lips to hers.

* * *

She woke up the next morning, hearing the steady breath of Mouse's breathing next to her. She snuggled close to him and laid her head upon his chest. Hearing the steady beating of his heart she fell back asleep. She woke again when she felt Mouse brushing his hand through her hair.

"Morning." He said.

"Morning." She mumbled.

"Do you want to take a shower while I make breakfast?" Mouse asked.

"No." she whined. "I'm not leaving this bed."

"You really aren't a morning person." Mouse said with a laugh.

"Shut up." She mumbled softly hitting him in the face with a pillow.

* * *

They were sitting at the church where the entire precinct and firehouse had shown up. The priest called Rebekah forward to say a few words. She walked up to the stand with a paper and blew out a breath before she started talking.

" _Over these last few days I've thought about what I would say. Nothing I came up with was worthy of the man he was. Because even though we didn't always see eye to eye, he was still the best._

 _Though we have to say goodbye  
It doesn't mean forever.  
Because we have a special bond  
that miles cannot sever.  
You are in my heart and thoughts,  
Your memories I will never release.  
Because we had something special  
Which miles can never cease._

 _I'm going to miss you daddy."_

* * *

 **I hope you liked this chapter, let me know what you think!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey, here is the next chapter. There is a little time jump, but i hope you like it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 34**

They were all gathered at Molly's. Jay raised his bottle of beer and spoke up: "A toast, to our dad. One of the best doctors this world has ever known."

Everyone else at Molly's raised their glass toasting to their dad. Rebekah downed her drink as she saw Clark walking towards her.

"Little Halstead, need another drink?" he asked her.

"I could use one." She said as he ordered. She continued "How's 51 treating you these days?"

"It's going good." Clark told her.

"So, what else is going on?" She inquired.

"Why do I feel like I'm being interrogated?" Clark asked with a smile. Rebekah just shrugged and he continued "Nothing new is going on."

"Oh, really? So who was the pretty redhead I saw you with last night?" Rebekah asked.

Feeling caught Jeff started to blush. "Look, I'd appreciated if you wouldn't tell anyone. It's still new so I don't want to jinx it."

"You're secret is safe with me, as long as I get to meet her." Rebekah said with a wink.

"Of course. Anyway, I should get going, I have an early shift tomorrow." Clark said.

"Okay, I'll see you later." Rebekah told him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

The next six weeks went by without too much trouble. Erin and Jay moved to a bigger house, Rebekah worked on her thesis while helping the cases at the precinct. She also met with Doctor Charles two times a week. She and Mouse were having their three month anniversary next week and she had yet to find him a gift. She was starting to get worried that she wouldn't be able to find him the perfect gift when Mouse pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Are you ready to leave for Jay and Erin's?" he asked her.

"Yes I am. I'm ready to find out I'm right." She said with a smile.

"You want to bet on that?" Mouse asked.

"Yes I do, the loser has clean up duty for the whole week." Rebekah suggested. "Are you sure you'll be able to handle that?"

"Oh, I'm not going to be the one stuck on clean up duty." Mouse said as they walked out of the door.

* * *

They arrived at Jay and Erin's place and knocked on the door. Jay opened the door and let them in.

"Hey Jay, how is everything going?" Rebekah asked.

"Good, just don't pay attention to the boxes." Jay said with a laugh.

"How my little niece doing?" Rebekah asked Erin as she placed her hands on her stomach.

"Don't count on it, you'll be the one on clean up duty. Isn't that right, my little nephew?" Mouse said to Erin.

"Don't mind him, he's just upset he'll be the one stuck on clean up duty." Rebekah explained. "We made a bet on the little one's gender. Whoever loses must do the entire clean up for a whole week."

"Nice one." Erin said, when Mouse and Jay were away she continued with a smile. "Guess you're spared from clean up duty for a whole week."

"Really? You're having a little girl?" Rebekah said.

Erin nodded "I just couldn't wait to tell anyone else. We found out last week at the ultrasound."

"Have you told anyone else yet?" Rebekah asked.

"No, that is what this baby shower was for." Erin said "So, don't tell anyone just yet."

"I won't." Rebekah said giving her a hug. "Do you need any help setting up for this baby shower?"

"You can help with the cupcakes. Just make sure I don't eat all of them." Erin said with a smile.

* * *

"Hey, can you help me with putting the crib together?" Jay asked as Erin and Rebekah were talking.

"Sure, I never done it before so I don't know how useful I will be." Mouse said following Jay.

"You can't be that bad. Before we go in, sorry about putting you on clean up duty for the week." Jay said opening the door.

It revealed a nursery with a pink wall. "We found out at the ultrasound last week. We were going to tell everyone at the shower today, but I just wanted to tell you first."

Jay and Mouse had been working on the crib as Erin called them saying people were arriving. They left the crib as they went downstairs.

* * *

Downstairs Ruzek and Burgess were helping Erin carry the food outside as Antonio and his kids along with Kelly, Shay, Matt, Gabby and Amelia arrived.

"Hey guys, come on in. They're all outside." Jay said letting them in.

Natalie and Will arrived after that. "Sorry we're late. Daniel was a little fussy."

"It's not a problem. We haven't even started the cake." Erin said. "Although if it were up to me, it would be completely eaten by now."

They laughed as they walked outside.

"Can we finally cut the cake?" Erin whined.

"Are you seriously not stuffed right now. You practically ate all the cupcakes." Rebekah said laughing.

"Olinsky and Voight still have to come. So no, you can't have the cake yet." Jay said giving a kiss to Erin.

Erin was sulking as they heard a knock on the door. "Cake time!" Erin exclaimed as she practically ran towards the door. "You guys are late!"

Voight opened his mouth trying to apologize when he was interrupted by Erin. "Don't even try apologizing, I just want my cake." She said walking back outside bringing the cake along with her.

She and Jay were standing up, when Jay spoke up: "Thank you guys for coming. We have a little surprise for you. Last week during the ultrasound we found out the gender of this little one."

Erin continued: "Well, you all know that I said it would be a girl and Jay kept saying it could be a boy. And as usual, I was right. We're having a little girl." She ended with a smile.

Everyone congratulated them as they were eating their cake.

"Looks like you are stuck on clean up duty for the entire week mister." Rebekah said with a laugh.

"Well, in that case." He started as he took a piece of the whipped cream from the cake and smeared it on her face. He laughed as she retaliated by doing the same thing to him

They were all laughing at them when Erin and Jay gave them both a gift. "What's this?" Rebekah asked.

"If you open it, you will know." Jay said teasingly.

"You know, even after 15 years, you are still not funny." Rebekah said while opening the present.

She got tears in her eyes as she had opened the gift. "Really?" she asked.

The gift Mouse had received was an ultrasound picture with the line 'I'm going to make you am offer you can't refuse!' written above it. Beneath it, it read 'Will you be my godfather?'

Rebekah's gift was the same ultrasound picture with a different text written on it. Above the picture it said 'Every princes needs a fairy godmother,' underneath stood 'Will you be mine?'

Erin and Jay nodded as Rebekah stood up to hug them. "Does that mean you're saying yes?"

"Yes it does. I'd be honored to be this little girl's godmother." Rebekah said.

Mouse had stood up and given a hug to both Jay and Erin. "This is going to get a special place at our house."

* * *

 **I hope you liked this chapter. Love to know what you think!  
**


	35. Chapter 35

**Okay, first of all I reached 50.000 words! Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews.**

 **Secondly Thank you ItsJustBecca for giving me some new ideas.  
**

 **Hope you like this new chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 35**

The next day at work they were all doing paperwork when Rebekah spoke up: "I'm going to grab lunch. Do you guys want anything?"

"I'll go with you." Erin said standing up.

"Not going to happen." Rebekah said sternly. "Voight ordered you not to leave this precinct."

"It's just grabbing lunch." Erin complained.

"Last time we disobeyed his order to stay at the precinct he threatened to cuff you to your desk." Rebekah countered.

"Fine, can you at least bring me a banana smoothie?" Erin asked.

"Sure. Anyone else?" Rebekah asked.

After getting everyone's orders, she left the floor walking down the stairs.

"Sergeant Platt, would you like me to bring you something for lunch?" Rebekah asked seeing her behind her desk.

"Could you bring me a blueberry muffin?" Platt asked.

"Sure, not a problem." Rebekah said with a smile as she left the precinct.

* * *

Rebekah was waiting on the food while reading.

"Look who's still alive." She heard someone exclaim. She looked up and saw Caroline along with Elisabeth.

"Hey guys." Rebekah said giving Caroline a hug. "Hello Elisabeth, you have grown a lot since I last saw you."

"You are silly, I've only grown an inch." Elisabeth said laughing.

"Really?" Rebekah said picking her up. "You're almost as tall as me."

"Are you kidding me?" Caroline suddenly exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Rebekah asked.

"My dad was supposed to come pick us up, but he's having car trouble." Caroline said with a sigh.

"Why don't I drop you off at home?" Rebekah asked.

"It's okay, we'll take the bus. Besides I'm sure you have to be back at work soon." Caroline told her.

"They can wait 10 more minutes for their lunch." Rebekah said with a smile as the food was ready. She picked up the food, paid for it and walked to her car.

"I'm just going to text the guys that I'll be a bit later." Rebekah said.

"Are you sure it's no trouble?" Caroline asked worriedly.

"It's fine. Promise." Rebekah told her.

 _Ran into Caroline and Elisabeth, just dropping them off at home. I'll be back in 15. x -Becks_

* * *

"Isn't Rebekah supposed to be back by now?" Jay asked. "I'm getting hungry.

"She just texted me that she ran into Caroline, she was going to give them a ride home and she would be here in 15 minutes." Mouse said.

* * *

Elisabeth was enjoying herself by singing along to the music.

"We really need to have another girls night." Caroline said.

"Yes we do, it's been too long." Rebekah agreed.

"Can I come too?" Elisabeth asked.

Looking at Caroline I told her "How could we say no to a pretty little girl like you?"

"You can't" She replied making all of them laugh.

The traffic lights turned green as Rebekah started driving, she didn't notice the high speeding car coming from the left who ignored the red light. It wasn't until it almost collided with their own car that she noticed. Everything slowed down in her head, she tried to do something to avoid collision, but she was too late. Everything was spinning, until the car came to a screeching stop.

* * *

Rebekah came to as she heard sirens, without opening her eyes she felt pain. Pain where her face had hit the steering wheel, pain in her ribs where the airbag had exploded after hitting her face on the steering wheel. Pain in her leg, more like a tingle, but she couldn't move it. She heard someone moaning, she opened her eyes realizing both Caroline and Elisabeth were in the car with her. Looking to her right she saw Caroline unconscious, ignoring the pain she placed a hand on her and gave her a shake. She didn't respond, moving her arm to her neck, she sighed a breath of relieve as she felt a pulse.

Looking behind her, she saw Elisabeth with a bloodied forehead from where her head must have hit the window during the crash.

"Sweetie, are you hurt anywhere else besides your forehead?" Rebekah asked weakly.

"My arm hurts." Elisabeth whined.

"Can you move your fingers?" Rebekah asked the little girl.

It stayed quiet for a few seconds. "It hurts really bad when I move them."

"That's okay sweetie. Just keep your arm as still as you can." Rebekah told her. "You hear those sirens?"

She saw Elisabeth nod in the rearview mirror. "That means people are on their way to come and help us."

* * *

Rebekah saw the ambo and ambulance arrive at the scene of the crash. She heard Severide bark orders to get the driver out of the other car so they could move it. Then she heard Casey tell Clarke and Hermann to come with him to check my car.

I felt myself almost losing consciousness as I heard Clarke yell my name. I managed to look in their direction and saw their worried faces.

"Hey guys, how are you doing?" Rebekah said with a faint smile.

"Now is not the time to joke." Clarke sternly said.

"Dawson, Shay, get over here now!" Casey yelled.

"Are you hurt?" Hermann asked as he opened the passenger side door.

"My head and my ribs hurt from the steering wheel." Rebekah said. "Caroline hasn't woken up since we crashed, she still has a pulse though."

"Dawson and Shay are going to take care of her." Hermann said then turning to Elisabeth. "What about you little girl. Are you hurt anywhere?"

Looking scared Elisabeth refused to answer, so Rebekah spoke up in her place. "She probably hit her head against the window, and she's complaining her arm really hurts."

As they had lifted Caroline onto a backboard they rolled her to another ambulance that had arrived.

"Where else are you hurt?" Clarke asked. "Don't you dare lie to me, I know something else is up."

"I can't move my leg. I still have feeling in it, but I just can't move it, like it's stuck." Rebekah said. "Promise me you're not calling Mouse or Jay until I'm out of this car."

"Why?" Hermann asked.

"Because all they'll do is worry. And right now I can't handle them asking me if I'm fine every two seconds." Rebekah explained.

"Fine, but I'm calling them as soon as you're out of this car." Clarke said.

"Hey sweetheart, your door is stuck. Do you think you can climb out to the front so we can take a look at you?" Hermann asked Elisabeth.

"I don't want to go auntie Becky." She said crying.

"Dawson!" Rebekah yelled. She saw Gabby looking into the car as she asked. "What's up?"

"Sweetie, can you look at me for a second?" Rebekah asked Elisabeth. "This is Gabby, she's a really good friend of auntie Becky. I promise you she is going to take good care of you. All you have to do is crawl to the front and she is going to make the pain in your arm go away."

Elisabeth stood up and crawled to the front of the car where Gabby picked her up and carried her to the ambo.

* * *

"Have you tried calling her? It's been almost half an hour." Jay said to Mouse.

"Yes I have, she didn't pick up so she's probably driving." Mouse replied.

"Come on, they're two girls, trust me they got caught up with gossiping." Erin said.

"I'm still worried." Jay quietly said.

* * *

 **Sorry, about the little clifhanger. But i couldn't resist. Love to know what you think!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hey, sorry about the delay in updating. Before you start reading, thank you to everyone who reviewed. Your reviews make my day!**

 _ **!SPOILER ALERT: This chapter contains scenes from episode 3x03!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 36**

"You called Voight!?" Rebekah yelled.

"Our deal was that I wouldn't call Jay or Mouse." Clarke said with a smile. "How is your leg feeling?"

"I still can't move it, but I can still feel it." Rebekah told him. "I'm getting cold though."

Hermann gave Clarke a blanket which he draped over her. "Thank you."

"Hey Kelly." Rebekah spoke up a little while later. "I don't mean to tell you how to do your job, but I suggest you hurry up because there is smoke coming from the engine."

"Well then, it's a good thing I'm almost there." He answered while opening the door of the car. "Shay! Bring me the backboard so we can move her."

"I don't need one, I'm fine. I'll just walk over to the ambo." Rebekah complained.

"I know you can walk over there yourself, but I don't want to get punched by either Halstead brother for not making sure you were safe." He replied with a serious face.

"Fine." Rebekah told him moping.

"You have the same look on your face as Jay did when you said you didn't sent him any more cookies because you thought he was getting fat." Clarke said making Rebekah laugh.

* * *

Mouse walked down the stairs and saw the front desk swarmed with people.

"Excuse me, Sergeant." An unknown male asked her.

"What do you want" Sergeant Platt responded.

"It's my daughter. She's missing. She's only 18." The man told her.

Platt looked up and told him: "Then technically, she's an adult, so you'll have to go to missing persons. That's area three, Belmont and Western."

The man started to become angry: "I already did that. They sent me to district 30. District 30 sent me over here."

Mouse walked up to Trudy and asked: "Hey, Sarge. I need your signature on this requisition form. Voight wants new pinhole cameras."

"Not now, Mouse." Trudy responded irritated.

"He was very clear about his instructions." He countered "You gonna send me back empty-handed?"

"My daughter is missing! Sarah Frazier. She's been gone three months." The man yelled.

Platt looked at him and said: "Sir, lower your voice and back up."

Mouse looked at Trudy and spoke up: "Okay, it's really not that big a deal. You just take that little pen…"

He was interrupted by the man holding a gun to his head. Platt took her gun and pointed it at the man's head. Both Burgess and Roman did the same.

"You gonna listen to me now?" The man said.

* * *

Arriving at the hospital on the gurney she saw doctor Rhodes approach her.

"She was in the car crash along with the two others that were brought in earlier. She's going to need stitches on her forehead and an x-ray for her left leg." Shay told him.

"Let's get her into room 4." Doctor Rhodes said walking along with them.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Shay asked.

"I would rather know how Caroline and Elisabeth are doing." Rebekah said.

"I'll see what I can find out." She said leaving the room.

* * *

"You drop that gun, or we drop you!" Burgess yelled while keeping the gun pointed at the man's face.

Voight came down the stairs and yelled: "No one is dropping anyone. Get these people out of here."

Burgess started to move everyone out. As soon as all civilians were out Voight spoke up again. "Sir, whatever this is, we can work it out."

The man became desperate "I tried to do the right thing, but no one would listen! That's far enough! The cops in Iowa… The cops in Iowa, they laughed at it. They said my daughter ran away. I know my daughter. She didn't run away."

"So you walk into a police district, pull a gun, and take a hostage? You can't expect to walk out of this." Voight unbelievingly said.

"I don't. And I don't give a damn. I gave my daughter a credit card for emergencies. Now, someone here in Chicago used it last week. That means she's here. I know it. I know it… " The man dropped the bag he was holding and shoved it towards Voight. "Everything's in there."

"All right, good. Now you gotta release my guy." Voight demanded.

"Find Sarah." The man bargained.

"That's not how it works." Voight countered.

"That's how it works today! Anybody makes a move, he dies!" He yelled as he dragged Mouse into the commander's office.

Voight looked at Mouse who told him. "I'm cool. Everybody's cool." The man made Mouse close and lock the door.

"Keep a bead on his forehead. He stops holding up his end of the bargain, you drill him. You understand?" Voight told Burgess and Roman.

"No problem." Roman replied.

* * *

Voight walked back up the stairs where Erin was working. He approached her and spoke up: "We got another problem, before all this happened, I was on the phone with Clarke from firehouse 51, Rebekah was in a car crash."

"Is she okay?" Erin asked worriedly.

"Clarke said she has been stuck in the car, I just got a text saying they got her out and she's on her way to the hospital." Voight said. "I need Jay here, so I need you to go to the hospital."

"Okay, what do I tell Jay?" Erin asked.

"Nothing. I need him completely focused on getting Mouse out." Voight said.

"I'm not going to tell Rebekah about this either, but keep me posted on what's happening." Erin said taking her things. Jay walked up to the floor and saw Erin leave.

"Hey, where are you going?" Jay asked.

"With what's going on, Voight doesn't want me anywhere near here." Erin lied.

"Has Rebekah arrived yet?" Jay asked worriedly.

"No, She had some car trouble. I'm meeting with her. Voight ordered her to stay away as well for her own safety." Erin continued lying.

"Good, tell her I will do whatever it takes to get him out." Jay said.

"She knows you will." Erin answered, she gave him a kiss and left for the hospital.

* * *

Erin arrived at Chicago Med after stopping at Rebekah's place to pick up some clothes. She ran into Will in the Emergency Department.

"Hey Will." Erin spoke up.

"Hey, what's going on at the district?" Will quietly asked.

"News travels fast. A guy walked in armed and took Mouse hostage. Voight wanted Jay fully focused, and me nowhere near the station at this moment so he sent me to check on Rebekah.

"What happened to Rebekah?" Will asked confused.

* * *

Outside of the precinct Commander Fisher had joined them as he asked: "What do we know?"

Dawson spoke up: "Name's Jeff Frazier. He's 44, lives in Ankeny, Iowa. No criminal priors, no history of mental illness. Last November, his daughter, Sarah, disappeared. Three days later, they found her car in an Amtrak parking lot. No record of her ever buying a ticket."

Ruzek looked at the tablet he was holding and said: "Boss, credit card story checks out. Three months of inactivity, then Sarah's card bought five flat-screen TVs in little village just last week."

"Run with it." Voight told them to as Ruzek and Dawson left.

* * *

"Sit down. Sit down, sit down." The man ordered Mouse.

"Somebody keeps pointing a gun at me, I'd at least like to get his name." Mouse said as he said down.

"What do you care?" The man asked.

"Oh, that's an outrageous question to ask? My name's Greg Gerwitz. Everybody calls me Mouse. See… See, no big deal." Mouse rambled.

"Frazier, Jeff Frazier. Now shut up." he spoke.

* * *

"Do you need me to page your brother?" doctor Rhodes asked.

"Only if you want to witness him yelling at me for not being careful enough and that I've been here way too much for his liking." Rebekah said. "Besides, he'll find out soon enough."

"I'm sure he'll we worried about you." Doctor Rhodes said.

"You don't know Will as well as I." Rebekah said with a smile. "the first thing he's going to say when he walks into my room will be 'what the hell were you thinking'"

"Okay, can you move your toes for me?" he asked.

Rebekah did so wincing. "It hurts doesn't it?" he asked looking at her.

"I would so like to say no so I can get out of here, but it does hurt yes." Rebekah said with a sigh.

"Well, it's not broken, just badly sprained. I'm going to bandage it up and it should be better by next week." He said. "I'm going to stitch the cut now."

Rebekah looked scared at him making him laugh.

"Don't tell me you're scared of a little needle. This is nothing compared to last time I had to stitch you up." he said.

"Yeah, only difference is that last time I was unconscious." Rebekah nervously said.

* * *

"When did you serve?" Mouse asked Jeff. Seeing him confused he continued. "Your sidearm-it's military issue. M9. When I asked you your name, you said your last name first. I was rangers. 75th regiment. I did... Two tours in the Korengal Valley."

"Marines." Frazier said. "Gunnery sergeant, sixth division. Took a few strolls through Baghdad. I was gone pretty much from the time Sarah was born till she got her learner's permit."

"That's… That's got to be hard." Mouse emphasized.

"You did it. You got me talking" Frazier said with a huff. "Your sergeant looking for Sarah... Can I trust him?"

"Hank Voight? Picking his district was about the only thing that you did right today." Mouse told Frazier.

* * *

The door opened and Will stormed in along with Erin. "What the hell were you thinking?" he yelled.

"Told you so." She said to doctor Rhodes with a smile. "Hey Erin, where are Jay and Mouse?"

"They're stuck on an assignment. And seeing as Voight doesn't allow me to do anything he sent me to stay with you." Erin explained, but I sensed something was off.

"Hello, can we get back to the fact that you're in the hospital again!" Will said.

"It wasn't my fault, the other guy ran a red light." Rebekah exclaimed.

"I don't care whose fault it is. I care about the fact that you got hurt. Again!" Will told her.

"Look, I don't mean to interrupt this family dispute. But if you want me to stitch up that cut, you need to hold still." Doctor Rhodes interrupted.

"Can you please hold my hand?" Rebekah asked Will quietly holding out her hand.

"As long as you don't break it like last time." He answered with a smile.

"Come on, I was 5, that wasn't my fault." Rebekah told him.

* * *

 **I hoped you liked this chapter. Let me know what you think!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Sorry about the wait. I don't know how i like this chapter... But i hope you like it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 37**

"Do you have kids?" Frazier asked.

"No I don't." Mouse replied.

"Do you want kids?" Frazier asked.

Mouse closed his eyes and answered "Yes I do."

"Let me tell you one thing. When you find the right girl, don't let the job get in the way." Frazier said.

"There's no way I'm letting her go." Mouse said. "She's the one that makes me smile even when I'm mad at her. She's the one that makes me feel butterflies in my stomach just by thinking about her. She's ... the one."

* * *

"What the hell is going on?" Rebekah asked as soon as doctor Rhodes finished stitching up her forehead.

"What do you mean?" Will asked.

"You two are hiding something from me and I want to know what it is." Rebekah said.

"What makes you think we're hiding something?" Erin asked.

"You have been nervous since you walked in here and you have been checking your phone every two seconds." Rebekah started and pointed to Will as she continued: "And you have the same look on your face when you broke my favorite doll and didn't want to tell me. So will one of you please tell me what's going on, because I'm really starting to freak out here."

"This morning a man walked into the precinct looking for someone to help find his missing daughter. Platt tried sending him to missing persons, but he wouldn't listen. Mouse had just come downstairs to get Platt to sign a paper when the guy pulled a gun." Erin explained.

Rebekah was on the verge of tears when she asked: "What else?" knowing Erin probably wasn't finished.

"He took Mouse into the commander's office and won't release him until we find his daughter." Erin continued.

"What about Jay?" Rebekah asked quietly.

"He's okay, he's doing everything he can to get him out of there." Erin assured Rebekah.

"I wanna go." Rebekah said determined.

"You're not going anywhere." Will spoke up.

"You can't stop me." Rebekah said as she got up from the bed and started to walk out.

* * *

At the reception desk Voight was standing along with one of the girls that was being held together with Frazier's daughter.

"Frazier! I have someone here who knows your daughter, and she wants to talk to you. Just open the door. You have my word. I'm being straight." Voight yelled trying to get Frazier's attention.

"You were right." Jay continued. "Sarah didn't run away. She was kidnapped, along with this girl and at least three other girls we know of."

Frazier opened the door still holding the gun against Mouse's head.

"You found her?" he tearfully asked.

"We think so. We're close" Voight told him.

Mouse was looking at Jay who had a riffle pointed at Frazier's head. Jay gave him a slight nod to say he would back him up. Mouse had seen it and taken advantage of Frazier's distraction to get the gun away from him and pointed it at him as SWAT approached.

"What the hell took you so long?" Jay asked as Frazier was hauled off to the holding cell.

"I believed him." He replied.

"Come on, we still have a missing girl to find." Voight said.

* * *

Rebekah walked into the precinct not caring about the pain in her leg. All she wanted was to see him, to make sure he was okay. She saw him standing next to Jay and almost ran up to him, she placed her hands around his neck as she held him close.

"I was worried about you." She whispered in his ear.

"I'm okay." He whispered back. "What happened to you?" he asked as he saw the bruising on her face.

"It's nothing. I'm just glad you are okay." Rebekah told him.

"Sweetie, what happened to your face?" Jay asked now having noticed the bruising as well.

"Like I said, it's nothing." Rebekah said averting her eyes.

"It's not nothing!" Will said from behind them. "Either you are going home to rest right now, or I'm going to drag you back to the hospital."

"Will you just tell me what's going on? I'm starting to freak out here." Mouse said the worry noticeable in his face.

"I'm not going home Will. It was a little car accident, not a big deal." Rebekah said.

"You were in a car crash? Erin told me you were having car trouble." Jay questioned.

"Well if by car trouble you mean having a car ram into mine, then yes I was having car trouble." Rebekah said turning to walk upstairs.

"You are not going to work like this." Will said.

"Like Voight said, we still have a missing girl to find." Rebekah said trying to walk up the stairs as normal as possible to not let them know about the throbbing ache in her leg.

She opened the gate as she stumbled putting weight on the hurt leg. Mouse was next to her within seconds.

"Maybe you should listen to Will and go back to the hospital." He spoke quietly.

"Why? So he can lie to me some more? He knew for hours you were in trouble and he didn't say a thing." Rebekah angrily spat. "And Erin, I asked her about you and Jay and she lied to my face. So I'm sorry for not listening to their advice."

They were all shocked at the outburst. She got up again and spoke: "Now if you'll excuse me, we have work to do." And she hopped up the stairs.

* * *

They were upstairs in intelligence, trying to find Frazier's daughter. Erin and Jay were in the break room.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jay asked Erin.

"We thought that it would be better that you focused on Mouse instead of worrying about Rebekah who considering the circumstances was fine." Erin explained.

"We?" Jay questioned. "Voight suggested it didn't he?"

Erin nodded as he continued. "Why didn't Will call me when she was brought into the hospital?"

"I think because he knew Mouse needed you more than Rebekah did at the time." Erin told him.

"I just can't believe you lied to me. Let's just go find Frazier's daughter and we will continue discussing this later." Jay said with a sigh.

* * *

"I get that you are mad at me, but you need to listen. You need to keep that leg elevated, you can't go running around on it." Will told Rebekah.

"I'll rest when I get home, unlike you I have work to do right now." Rebekah said.

"They did not spent half an hour trying to get you out of that car for you to ignore doctor's orders." Shay spoke up from the stairs.

"Back off Shay." Rebekah spoke.

"I just came to tell you that Elisabeth and Caroline are both relatively good. Elisabeth has a broken arm, Caroline has a concussion same as you a few broken ribs and a broken ankle." Shay explained. "She will have to stay until morning. She was asking about you."

"I'll visit her tonight." Rebekah told her.

"If I were you I'd listen to your brother. If you don't elevate that leg you're going to regret it in the morning." Shay said.

"I'm not going home. There is a girl missing." Rebekah started.

"I'm not suggesting you go home. I'm telling you to pack your papers, go to the break room where you can continue working with your leg elevated." Shay suggested. "You've got two choices. Either you do what I just told you or I will be dragging you back to the hospital one way or another."

"Fine." Rebekah spat as she stood up and walked to the break room.

"By the way." Shay said. "I'm glad you're okay."

* * *

 **I'm currently working on hte next chapter which i think will be better than this one. Let me know what you thought about this one.  
**


	38. Chapter 38

**Thanks again to everyone who read and reviewed my story. I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 38**

"What have we got?" Voight asked the team as they were all standing in front of the white board.

Dawson was the first to speak up: "Three girls found in Humboldt Park were all lured to Chicago via this Romeo's Facebook page. Trevor Dunn, sometimes Crowhill or Donnelly. The accounts go dark once the girls disappear, but we pulled this photo from Julia's cloud storage."

"No hits off NCIC or the DMV." Atwater told the team.

Erin continued: "I just got off the phone with Olivia." She looked at Rebekah and said: "She's a sergeant in New York. She says that Trevor is likely using these videos he shot as selling material to pimps that are looking for girl-next-door types for their organizations."

Ruzek looked up from his computer and said: "I took the photo we got from Julia, ran a reverse image search on it. Found an online dating profile using the same pic, so I accessed it…"

Everyone was looking at Ruzek

"You did that?" Rebekah asked with a laugh.

"What? All right, I had the tech lab at Organized Crime do it." Ruzek said making everyone laugh. "Anyway, I'm scrolling through his messages right now. Looks like he's picking up another girl, a Lacy Collins. Bought her a bus ticket. She gets into downtown on the 946 from St. Paul."

"Hit it." Voight barked. "You two!" he pointed at Erin and Rebekah. "Stay here!"

* * *

"Sarah Frazier isn't here Sarge." Jay explained as they finished searching Trevor Dunn's house.

"Dunn isn't talking either. Says he has no idea who Sarah Frazier is." Antonio added.

"Okay, take Dunn back to the precinct. We'll see what we can get out of him." Voight ordered.

* * *

"Hey Erin?" Rebekah asked.

Erin who was snacking on yet another bag of chips looked at her. "Yeah, what is it?"

"Uniforms responded to an incident on the subway." Rebekah told her.

"What kind of incident?" Erin inquired.

Rebekah started explaining: "A girl with a gun was spotted, she was covered in blood. Description matches that of Sarah Frazier."

"Okay, I'll call Voight and tell him." Erin said while picking up her phone.

Rebekah continued explaining: "I already tried, none of them are answering their phones. They're probably busy searching Trevor Dunn's place."

"Okay, where is Mouse?" Erin asked.

"He's downstairs talking to Frazier." Rebekah said.

"Take the keys we're going." Erin said getting up.

"Voight told us not to go anywhere." Rebekah countered.

"I don't care, there is a young girl in trouble. We're going." Erin said who was already at the stairs.

"Fine, but we're bringing Burgess and Roman!" Rebekah said with a sigh.

* * *

Voight and the team arrived back at the empty precinct. "Okay, next time I'm really chaining her to her desk!" Voight exclaimed.

"Okay, so I was just downstairs in the tech lab when I discovered that one of the subways has been evacuated when a girl was spotted carrying a handgun. I think the girl might be Sarah Frazier." Mouse spoke as he walked up the stairs. "Where are Rebekah and Erin?" he asked looking around the room.

"Hell if I knew." Voight muttered as his phone went off. "Sergeant Voight."

" _This is officer Burgess, we are currently at the subway where Sarah Frazier is. Rebekah thinks it might be a good idea to get Jeff Frazier, she thinks he might be able to help her."_

"Why the hell are Erin and Rebekah there? I ordered them to stay at the precinct."

" _Euhm... They just told Roman and me to meet them here."_

"Fine, we'll be there in 5."

'Halstead and Dawson, get Frazier from the cells." Voight ordered.

* * *

Erin and Rebekah had arrived at the subway along with Roman and Burgess.

"Voight is on his way with the father." Burgess said. "He did not sound happy Erin."

"Well, he will just have to get over it." Erin said with a smile making her way towards Sarah.

"I allowed you to come here. I am not letting you anywhere near someone with a gun." Rebekah said stopping Erin.

"Look, she is just a scared girl. She won't hurt me."

"I'm not going to take that chance." Rebekah said. "I get that you have the tactical skills to do this, but I think you're forgetting that I'm a psychology major."

"Fine, I'll be right outside if you need any help." Erin said.

"No you won't you'll be behind Burgess and Roman and I will hurt you if you don't listen to me." Rebekah threatened.

Rebekah slowly walked into the subway. "Hey,... My name's Rebekah Halstead. I'm with the Chicago Police Department. I'm going to come in, okay? We're here to help. There's a lot of people that are looking for you. Sarah?"

"You know my name?" She asked looking at Rebekah.

"Yes I do, I know a lot about you." Rebekah told her.

"No, you don't." Sarah said

"I know about Trevor, and I know what he did… Sarah? Listen, he's in jail. Okay? He's never going to hurt anybody again." Rebekah said keeping an eye on her.

Sarah started to cry: "It's too late."

Rebekah looked at the gun Sarah was holding. "It's not too late. Sarah, I need you to do something for me, okay? Can you put the gun down? Sarah?" Rebekah looked behind her at Roman and Burgess. "These two officers behind me are a little nervous. They're afraid you're going to hurt someone."

"I can't live with this." Sarah said lifting the gun up to her head.

"Sarah… Sarah, I just need you to hold on, okay? Can you do that for me?" Rebekah said looking at Erin silently asking when Frazier would be there. Erin nodded her head making it clear that he had arrived.

Sarah moved her finger to the trigger as Rebekah spoke up: "Sarah, listen to me. You're stronger than this, and I know you know that. The girls that you were with, we have them. They told me that you're the only one that never broke. You're a fighter, and you know that. Sarah, just hang on…" Seeing the father stand outside she continued "Can you look outside for me right now?"

Seeing her father stand outside, Sarah dropped the weapon to the ground, Rebekah ran over and took the gun as Frazier hugged his daughter. "Sarah. It's okay. You're safe. It's all right. Everything's going to be okay."

* * *

"What were you thinking?" Voight said as soon as they were all back at the precinct.

"It was my fault. I should have kept calling instead of going ourselves." Rebekah spoke up.

"I told the two of you to stay here." Voight yelled as Erin was starting to get tears in her eyes. He walked close to her as he continued: "You are pregnant Erin, what were you thinking putting yourself at risk. You were being an irresponsible..."

"Hey!" Rebekah interrupted Voight's rant while standing in between him and Erin. "We followed our gut."

"By doing so you disobeyed my orders again! Voight interrupted Rebekah.

"That's still no reason to yell at her like that. If you want to yell at someone, go ahead, yell at me all you like. But you will not do it at her, she does not need the extra stress. Yes we disobeyed your order, because you were the one who taught us to follow our gut. If we didn't Sarah would have been dead on the subway floor instead of alive in her father's arms. I don't care that you are practically Erin's father, but Erin is the closest thing I have to a sister. So while I agree that what we did was stupid and irresponsible, if you ever talk to my sister like that again you will have me to deal with. And trust me you won't like me when I get really angry." Rebekah yelled Ranting at Voight. The entire floor had gone quiet, including Platt who had come up to check on the commotion. "Now if you don't mind, I have paperwork to do." She said taking her stuff and walking away.

"I shudder to think what she's like when she's really angry." Ruzek said lifting the mood.

* * *

 **I know that Voight probably wouldn't yell at Erin like that, but i just think that being worried makes people doe weird things.**

 **I hope you liked this chapter. Love to hear what you think. I'm hoping to have the next chapter up a bit sooner this time :)**


	39. Chapter 39

**Sorry about the wait. Exams had been getting in the way of my writing. I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 39**

Mouse made movement to follow Rebekah as Voight told him to come to his office.

"I'll go check up on her." Jay told him as he walked downstairs.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Mouse asked Voight as they were in his office.

Voight looked at him and said: "You did good in there today."

"He wasn't a killer, sir." Mouse said "He was just desperate."

"I stared down the barrel of that gun when he first took you hostage." Voight told him. "Which is odd, because when you turned it in to evidence, it was unloaded, no bullets in the magazine, which reduces his charge to reckless endangerment."

Mouse contained a smile as he pretended not to know anything about it.

"You never saw Frazier load or unload that weapon." Voight asked.

Mouse looked at him and spoke: "No, Sergeant. It must have been empty the whole time."

"Then, go ahead and reflect that in your write-up." Voight said suspecting the truth.

* * *

Rebekah was sitting on the floor of Mouse's tech lab crying when Jay walked in. He sat next to her and kissed her temple.

"You want to tell me what that was all about?" Jay asked when the crying had stopped.

"No." Rebekah told him timidly.

"Because last time you got this angry was when I told you I was deploying again after mom's death." Jay said.

"I just think everything is catching up with me." Rebekah quietly explained. "When the car crashed, I felt really scared. I was that 5 year old again, when we came to pick you up from summer camp. And then when Erin told me what happened to Mouse I kept seeing flashes of when Joe held me at the school. And then seeing Sarah Frazier on that train was intense. So when Voight started yelling at Erin I could see her begin to cry and all the fears of today just came out."

"I remember that day. You came along with mom and Will to pick me up from summer camp. I knew how excited you were to see me, because I couldn't wait to see you again either. You ran to me so fast you didn't notice the steps. You fell down and cut your wrist, right here." Jay said pointing to her scar on her wrist. "I remember carrying you all the way to the car and being scared of letting you go. You were sitting on my lap on the exam table and I could feel you were scared. I also remember stroking your hair when the doctor was stitching up the cut. You were holding Will's hand and squeezed it so hard you broke it."

Rebekah laughed and spoke: "Do you want to know what the worst part of it all is?" she looked at him as he shook his head. "Admitting that Will was right. I'm regretting not elevating my leg. Don't tell him I said he was right."

They both laughed at that. "Did you really mean that you think of Erin a sister?"

"Yes I do, I would have loved growing up with a big sister like that instead of two annoying older brothers." She replied with a laugh.

"How would you feel if she were to be your official big sister?" Jay asked her.

"You're finally going to ask her?" Rebekah asked.

"I'm thinking about it. But I don't want her to think it's just because she's pregnant, because it's not. So I was thinking I'd wait until after our little girl is born and then ask her." Jay explained.

"I know that Erin might not be the most traditional girl, but maybe this is different for her." Rebekah hinted.

"You're right, she's not traditional. That's why I'll just wait and that way our little girl can be a part of the proposal." Jay said not getting the hint Rebekah had given him.

"First comes love, then comes marriage then comes baby in a carriage." Rebekah sang. Jay still looked at her confused so she continued. "Are you really that dumb?"

"Are you saying she wants to get married before she has the baby?" Jay shockingly asked.

"Do you trust me?" Rebekah asked getting an idea.

"I don't know about that." He said getting a bit suspicious.

"Honestly, do you trust me?" she asked again.

"Yes I do." Jay said.

" _Keep practicing that."_ Rebekah thought to herself as she got up. "Come on, we have work to do." She said as they both walked back to the bullpen.

* * *

When they were upstairs Mouse looked at her silently asking if she was okay, She nodded at him to let him know she was good. As she sat down at her desk she looked at Erin and grinned. After a few seconds Erin got uncomfortable and asked: "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"What I can't look at my sister?" Rebekah countered as she got up and walked towards Voight's office.

"Sergeant Voight, can I come in?" Rebekah asked.

"Only if you're not going to yell at me again." Voight said with a smile.

"I won't I promise." Rebekah said closing the door and taking a seat. "I'm not going to apologize for what I said, because I believe in what I said. I will however say that I was wrong by the way I said it. I know you were just worried about her. But seeing you yell at her was just the final straw of today's events."

"I get it." Voight said. "Erin used to do the same to protect Justin."

"Talking about Erin... I kind of need your help." Rebekah hesitantly said.

"Help with what?" Voight asked.

"For starters, I'm looking for something..."

* * *

Rebekah and Mouse were sitting on the couch while Mouse was watching TV. Rebekah had her feet lying on Mouse's lap and was working on her laptop. Someone knocked on the door and Mouse got up to open the door.

"I got what you were looking for." Voight said as he entered their living room. He was holding a scrapbook.

"Thank you for your help." Rebekah said accepting the scrapbook.

"What I want to know is how you are going to pull it off without them noticing." Voight said.

"Pull what off?" Mouse asked.

"You will have to wait and see." She told Mouse and turned to Voight. "You have no idea how resourceful I can be."

"Tell you what, if you need any more help, don't hesitate to ask." Voight said.

"I will hold you to that." Rebekah told him.

"Okay, what are you plotting?" Mouse asked.

"I will tell you, but you cannot tell anyone anything. Understood?" Rebekah told him.

"Sure." Mouse replied.

"I mean it. Promise me you will not tell anyone anything unless I tell you to." Rebekah urged.

"I promise." Mouse told her.

"So, here's the plan..."

* * *

 **What is Rebekah plotting? - Hope you liked this chapter and I'd love to know what you thought about it.**


	40. Chapter 40

**I'm sooo sorry for the delay, i had exams they were taking up way to much time. But to make it up to you guys i have an extra long chapter. Hope you like it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 40**

 _ **Previously on Forbidden Love:**_

" _So, here's the plan..."_

* * *

"I'm telling you it's never going to work." Mouse told Rebekah.

"Yes it will work." Rebekah countered.

"I still don't think you'll be able to pull it off without them knowing." Mouse said.

"And I still think you're wrong." Rebekah said. "I will pull it off."

"I wouldn't argue with her. She's stubborn." Voight spoke up.

"See, even he believes I can do it." Rebekah said.

"I personally don't think you can pull it off, but I'm not stupid enough to argue with you." Voight said with a smile.

"Fine, what do you need me to do?" Mouse said defeated.

"I need you to make sure Jay has a suit." Rebekah said

"Jay has suits." Mouse said unsurely.

Rebekah looked at him with a knowing look.

"You need me to make sure he has a new suit?" Mouse questioned.

"Something classic, no tie however. I'll take care of that." Rebekah told him.

"Okay" Mouse asked. "By when?"

"I'm hoping next Saturday." Rebekah said turning to Voight. "I need to borrow your house to pull this off."

"Anything you need." Voight said.

"You two need a suit yourselves, because if I see you in anything but a suit you will rue the day!" Rebekah threatened.

"How am I supposed to get Jay to buy a suit without telling him what for?" Mouse asked.

"Tell him I will tell everyone the tea-party story if he doesn't." Rebekah said.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side." Voight snickered. "What else do you need?"

"I need to have some things delivered, can I do it to your place? Too risky with Erin and Jay hanging around here often." Rebekah asked.

"Sure, let me know if you need anything else. I'm giving all of you the week off unless we get a case." Voight said as he left.

* * *

"How are you going to convince Erin to buy a dress without letting her know what you're up to?" Mouse asked.

"Are you seriously asking me that?" Rebekah countered. "Girls, shopping, gossip? What girl would say no to that?"

"How are you planning to invite everyone else?" Mouse asked.

"I've got that covered." Rebekah told him as she showed him her phone.

 _Saturday Night, Voight's place 7 o'clock. Surprise party for Jay and Erin._

 _Dresscode: black tie chic._

 _Anyone who ruins the surprise will rue the day. Yes I'm talking about you Ruzek._

Mouse's smiled at the text Rebekah had sent to the team, firehouse 51 and med. "Seems you got everything sorted out."

"Yes I do, now I'm going to get some sleep. I have a lot to do this week." Rebekah said giving him a kiss and walking to the bedroom.

* * *

 _Hey, you up for a shopping trip now that Voight gave us the week off? –Becks_

Rebekah was sitting at the kitchen table waiting for Erin's reply when Mouse joined her.

"So are you ready to set your plan in motion?" Mouse asked.

"Yes I am, just waiting for Erin to reply that she'll go shopping with me." Rebekah said.

"You really are crazy trying to pull this off." Mouse said as Rebekah's phone dinged.

"That's what you love about me." Rebekah said reading her text. "We'll I'm off with Erin."

"I will see you later. Why don't you bring Erin here for dinner tonight? Me and Jay will make some dinner after we go shopping for suits." Mouse suggested.

"As long as you do most of the cooking, I don't want to get food poisoning from Jay's cooking." Rebekah said with a laugh.

"Fine, I'll stick him to cutting the vegetables." Mouse replied with a laugh.

"Good." Rebekah said with a laugh as she went to meet Erin.

* * *

Rebekah was sitting drinking her orange juice as she was waiting for Erin.

"Sorry I'm late." Erin said joining Rebekah at the table.

"No problem .Are you ready to go shopping?" Rebekah asked.

"Yes I am. Is there anything specific you need?" Erin asked.

"Yes I do, I need some things to spoil my niece." Rebekah said smiling

"I don't mind that, let's go." Erin said as they got up to go shopping.

* * *

"Okay tell me again why we're here?" Jay asked.

"Because Rebekah is making us." Mouse said.

"Still doesn't explain why." Jay said.

"I know, but if you didn't buy a suit she would tell everyone the tea-party story." Mouse said. "And she probably has some worse stories about me. So we just suck it up and buy ourselves a suit."

"Fine." Jay replied.

"Come on, Jay is going to kill me when I come home with another dress. Look at everything I've already bought." Erin whined.

* * *

"He won't notice. You look amazing in this dress." Rebekah told her. Erin sighed as Rebekah continued. "Tell you what, let me buy it and I'll give it as a present for you later."

"That might work." Erin said.

"Good, now let me spoil my goddaughter." Rebekah said.

"Fine, where are we going for lunch?" Erin said.

"You just ate three donuts an hour ago." Rebekah said laughing.

"Hey, your goddaughter is hungry. Don't blame me." Erin replied.

* * *

"So, what are we cooking today?" Jay asked.

"I'm cooking, you're on vegetable cutting duties." Mouse told him.

"Why am I on vegetable duties?" Jay asked indignantly.

"Because Rebekah said she didn't want to get food poisoning from your cooking." Mouse said.

"That was one time." Jay replied perplexed.

Mouse just laughed as he gave Jay some vegetables to cut.

* * *

"Aren't you coming inside?" Erin asked as they arrived at Rebekah's home.

"No, I have to drop some papers off at a friend of mine." Rebekah said showing Erin a bunch of papers.

"Do you want me to join you?" Erin asked.

"No, it's fine. I can see your back is aching. At least here you can lay on the couch for a while." Rebekah said with a smile. "Don't worry about the bags, I'll take them inside with me later."

"I'm pregnant, not an invalid. I can carry my own bags." Erin said with a pout.

"I know you can. I'm just reminding you that you don't have to do anything on your own anymore." Rebekah told her.

"Fine, I could do with some rest." Erin said as she got out of the car.

"Make sure Jay doesn't do any cooking!" Rebekah yelled after her and she drove away.

* * *

"Hey Erin, how was your day?" Jay asked as he saw Erin entered the kitchen.

"Good, it was a fun day." Erin said.

"Where's Rebekah?" Jay asked when he didn't see her.

"She had to drop some papers off at a friend of hers." Erin explained. "She also said to make sure you don't do any of the cooking."

"I only gave her food poisoning once!" Jay reacted.

Erin and Mouse laughed as they watched Jay pouted.

* * *

Rebekah arrived at her friends place as she took one of the bags along with the papers out of the car and rang the bell.

"Hey Rebekah." The girl said as she opened the door.

"Hey Ali. How are you doing?" Rebekah said.

"Good, come on in." Ali said letting her in.

"Thank you so much for doing this for me." Rebekah told her.

"Anything for you. Now tell me precisely what you need me to do." Ali asked her.

Rebekah opened the folder and showed a photo. "I want you to make something like this. I know you probably have the materials in your studio. One more little request, could you make a tie in this color and have the color in the dress as well somehow?"

"That's all?" Ali asked sarcastic.

They both laughed as Rebekah apologetically said: "I know you can do it."

"Do you have the measurements for me?" Ali asked.

"I have a dress that fits perfectly." Rebekah said. "That's all I could give you without her knowing what I'm doing."

"I still can't believe you are pulling this off." Ali said. "I also got Bailey and Brad to do make-up and hair. Just make sure Erin is at your place Saturday morning. They will come to your place saying they need someone to model for their portfolio, then you can suggest Erin since she has a date that night."

Rebekah replied: "You are a life-saver. Thank you for helping me pull this off. I'll text you the address for Saturday. Be there at 7."

"I'll be there, I'll have your dress ready this Saturday as well." Ali said.

"I told you, you don't need to make me a dress as well." Rebekah told her.

"I know, but it will be one more outfit to add to my portfolio." Ali replied. "After Erin left Bailey and Brad can do your hair and make-up as well."

"Fine, there is no point in arguing with you." Rebekah told her as she left. "See you Saturday."

* * *

"Honey I'm home." Rebekah said laughing at the cliché.

"Hey, how did it go?" Mouse asked.

"It went fine, everything is on schedule." Rebekah replied silently. "Hair, make-up are arranged, dress is in the making."

"Why don't you join Erin and Jay at the table. Dinner is ready." Mouse said.

They were sitting at the dinner table as Mouse gave everyone their portion.

"You're sure Jay didn't cook any of this right?" Rebekah asked with a smile.

"Hey, the food poisoning was only once." Jay pouted. "And no, I only cut the vegetables."

They all laughed as they continued eating.

* * *

After dinner Rebekah was in the kitchen doing the dishes. "Jay, would you mind giving me a hand?"

Jay joined her in the kitchen. "What are you plotting?"

"What makes you think I'm plotting anything." Rebekah questioned innocently.

Jay just looked at Rebekah and said: "You have the same glint in your eyes as when you were sixteen and were planning to go to that party that mom and dad forbade you to go to. And besides you made me buy a suit."

"Fine." Rebekah said getting something from the kitchen drawer. "You said you trusted me remember?"

"Yes, I did." Jay replied.

"Well, you said you wanted to propose to Erin, I just set everything up for you to do that Saturday." Rebekah said giving him the little box she was holding.

Jay opened the box and saw the ring inside. "It's beautiful. It's exactly what I would have chosen."

"I know, I've seen you look at it when you were buying a gift for Erin's birthday." Rebekah said. "I know you would want to propose at the beach. So be there at 6 30 this Saturday. I'll make sure Erin gets there."

"You have no idea how much I love you for doing this for me." Jay said.

"Please, you have no idea how much fun I have organizing things like this. After you propose, I will have a little surprise waiting at Voight's place. A little romantic dinner for the two of you." Rebekah told her plan to Jay.

"I'm just hoping she'll say yes." Jay replied.

"Don't worry she will." Rebekah told him.

* * *

The next few days went by without any work, but Rebekah had been busy organizing the entire thing. Friday however had brought in a new case. They were all sitting at the precinct looking at their current case.

"Right now all we can do is wait for the court order and then we can move in." Voight said.

"Thank god this case will be over before tomorrow, right Erin?" Ruzek asked.

"What's tomorrow?" Erin asked confused.

Everyone shocked that Ruzek was about to spill the secret he had been able to keep for almost an entire week.

"What, Jay still hasn't asked you on that date for tomorrow?" Rebekah quickly interjected to try and salvage the situation.

"No he hasn't." Erin said.

"He said this morning that if we were to finish this case early he would take you on a date tomorrow. Seeing as we've been busy with work a lot lately." Rebekah lied.

Jay entered the bull pen as everyone turned to him and Erin asked him: "Why didn't you tell me we were going on a date tomorrow?"

Jay looked shocked as he didn't know what to do when Rebekah salvaged the situation once more: "Seriously Jay, you already forgot what you told us this morning. You were going to take Erin on a date tomorrow if this case was finished early, because work has been taking up a lot of time lately."

"Right, yeah, must have slipped my mind that I didn't ask you yet." Jay said, thankful for Rebekah's help.

"Sometimes I think that you are the one with the pregnancy brain instead of Erin." Rebekah said with a laugh as she wacked Ruzek over the head while Erin was giving Jay a kiss.

"Hey Erin, why don't you come over tomorrow and we can get ready together? I have some college thing I have to attend. I could do with someone to get ready with." Rebekah suggested.

"Sure, It would be fun." Erin agreed.

Rebekah stood watching them all as she was excited for her plan tomorrow hoping it would work out.

* * *

 **Here you go, hope you liked it. Let me know what you think.**


	41. Chapter 41

**I'm SOOO sorry about the delay. For that I have chosen to give you a long chapter that doesn't end in a cliffhanger as I wanted to. Hope you like this chapter.**

 **! I've reached 60.000 words :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 41**

Rebekah was setting up the last touches for her surprise for Jay and Erin.

"Is there anything else you want me to do?" Voight asked.

"No, everything is pretty much done. Ava will be here in a few hours to prep everything for dinner. She said she'd be here at 12 o'clock. Mouse will be here to help." Rebekah told Voight. "After I leave here, I will go to Ali to pick up her dress. Then at 11 o'clock Erin will be at my place when Bailey and Brad will be at my place saying they need my help because one of their models for their portfolio canceled and it's due Monday. I will then suggest they use Erin as a model because she has a date tonight."

"Okay, seems you got everything figured out." Voight said. "I have to ask, how did you get everything done so fast?"

"I have a lot of friends. I used to work weekends at the catering business Ava's dad owns. Ali and I used to be neighbors, she majored in business and minored in fashion. When we were little I was the one she experimented on with new designs. Last year she started up her own company, Brad and Bailey work there as a hairdresser and makeup artist." Rebekah explained.

Voight smiled as he spoke up. "I case I haven't told you yet. Thank you for doing this for Erin."

Rebekah smiled back at him. "Anything for my soon to be official sister. Anyway I have to get going or I'm going to be late."

"See you tonight." Voight told her.

* * *

"Hey Erin, sorry I'm late I had to pick some things up." Rebekah rambled entering her home where Mouse and Erin were sitting on the couch. "To make it up I bought u 2 bags of those chips you've been craving." Rebekah walked into her bedroom hanging up the dresses still in their garment bags. She walked back into the living room and continued rambling. "So we have a lot to do, I still need to take a shower because I smell. If you want to take one, you can use it after I'm done while I will be making a late lunch for us. After lunch we can get started on doing hair and makeup. Then it's only getting dressed, and you're ready for your date."

"Rebekah, calm down. Are you alright?" Erin asked.

"What makes you think I'm not alright?" Rebekah counter asked.

"You're rambling." Erin told her.

"Am I? I hadn't noticed." Rebekah said quickly.

"What's going on?" Erin asked.

"It's probably just stress. I have to present the first part of my thesis on Monday and I still haven't finished it." Rebekah lied.

"If you want I can go home to get ready, that way you can work on it some more." Erin suggested.

"I would, but Mouse stole all my work so I would take a break, because I've been working on it every waking hour." Rebekah continued lying.

"Okay, why don't you take a relaxing bath and I'll make lunch." Erin suggested.

"Fine, I'll take a bath." Rebekah said walking towards the bathroom.

"I'll go say goodbye to Rebekah. I'm meeting some friends." Mouse said following Rebekah.

"Sure." Erin replied as she started on lunch.

* * *

"So is everything on track for tonight?" Mouse asked quietly.

"Yes it is." Rebekah said as she leaned onto the bathroom cabinet.

"You know you almost blew it in there, right?" Mouse said.

"I know, but I fixed it." Rebekah countered as Mouse stood closer to her.

"You need to relax, before you really blow it." Mouse told her giving her a light kiss on the lips.

"Maybe you should help me relax." Rebekah seducingly said as she kissed him.

* * *

Mouse emerged from the bathroom as Erin was still busy with lunch.

"I'm not going to ask what you two were doing in there. But I'll see you Monday at work." Erin said making a disgusted face.

Mouse turned red as he muttered a quiet: "See you later."

Erin watched some TV waiting for Rebekah to exit the bathroom.

* * *

Rebekah walked out of the bathroom as the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." She said walking to the door.

"Brad, Bailey, how are you doing?" Rebekah asked.

"Good, is she inside?" Brad asked.

Rebekah nodded "You know the plan?"

"Yes we do." Bailey responded.

"Come on in then." Rebekah said moving to the side to let them in.

"Thank god you're home!" Bailey exclaimed "Our model this weekend cancelled."

"You need me to find someone else to use as a model?" Rebekah asked. "I can reach out to some friends on social media. I can get you someone for next weekend."

"Can't you just do it? We need it for our portfolio which is due on Monday." Brad whined.

"I can't, I need to find where Mouse hid my thesis so I can work on it some more while he's away. After that I need to help Erin get ready for her date." Rebekah explained.

"Oh, you're Erin. Rebekah told me a lot about you." Bailey said. "You're dating Rebekah's sister. Jay right? Or is it Will?"

"I'm with Jay. Nathalie is the one who's with Will." Erin told them.

"Where is Mouse anyway?" Brad asked. "I can't wait to meet him."

"He's out. That's why I'm searching for my thesis. He hid it because I've been stressing over it and he said it's fine for my presentation on Monday." Rebekah told him. "Fine is not alright, I need perfect. This is the first draft of my presentation. There will only be 2 people assessing and giving advice and it doesn't count for any marks, but I still need perfection." Rebekah continued as she pretended to search through some drawers.

"Please!" Brad whined.

"Why don't you just use Erin. Saves me the trouble of having to do her hair later." Rebekah sighed.

"Could we?" Bailey asked Erin. "You would be a life-saver. All we need is for you to allow us to use your pictures in our portfolio afterwards."

"I don't know. I mean..." Erin started.

"Come on Erin, what's the big deal. After your shower you would be doing your hair and make-up anyway for your date with Jay. Now you have two people to do it for you." Rebekah said trying to convince Erin.

"Fine, but just let me get a quick shower first. And then I need to eat." Erin said.

"You already finished most of the lunch you made while I was in the bathroom." Rebekah told her.

"Well if you weren't too busy making out, you would have been able to eat along." Erin said making Rebekah blush. "I'm going to take a shower."

"I'll help you guys get your stuff out of the car." Rebekah said.

As soon as Erin was out of sight, Rebekah laughed and spoke up again . "Man, you two should go into theater."

"So should you. I mean finishing your thesis for your presentation Monday?" Brad countered.

"Please, I finished that part of my thesis two weeks ago." Rebekah said with a laugh. "But I am nervous about presenting it Monday.

* * *

Erin emerged from the bathroom as Bailey and Brad had set up their make shift beauty salon. Rebekah was typing on her laptop pretending to work on her thesis while she was just finishing some intern rapports.

"So you found it?" Erin asked.

"Yes I did, he hid the USB-stick in the one place I wouldn't normally look. The cleaning cabinet." Rebekah said with a laugh.

"Okay so Erin, could you come sit over here?" Brad asked. "I made a face mask for you to put on while Bailey begins on your hair."

"Okay." Erin said as she took place in the chair. "I have to say, I sometimes get rashes from those things."

"You don't need to worry. These are all natural products that are anti-allergic. Now, could you close your eyes for me?" Brad asked and started to smear the cream on her face and neck. "We will be taking pictures along the way as well. We need them to document our procedure."

"Not a problem." Erin said.

"Now the cream can stay on for a while. In the mean time I'll get started on your hair. Is there anything in particular you would like. Or can I do whatever I want? I mean I saw this article and I really wanted to try the hairstyle out."

"Uhm,.." Erin said insecure about what to choose.

"Is it the one you sent me last night?" Rebekah asked.

"Yeah it was." Bailey said going along with Rebekah's plan.

"Then I would let her do that Erin, it was beautiful. You will look amazing with it." Rebekah said convincing Erin.

"Fine." Erin conceded.

"Rebekah, would you at least do the face mask. I made way too much and otherwise I have to throw it out." Brad spoke. Rebekah wanted to protest, but he continued. "It will only take a few minutes and after that you can continue working."

"If I have to sit through this, so do you." Erin spoke up from her chair.

"Fine." Rebekah conceded.

"I have to say, not having to do this myself is kind of fun." Erin admitted. "Being pregnant I sometimes don't have the energy for these things."

"I know, I don't know what it is, but I always found it soothing having someone playing with my hair." Rebekah said as Bailey was working on her hair while she continued typing on her laptop.

"Well, your hair is done. If you would put the laptop away, you could let Brad do make-up for the party tonight." Bailey asked. Rebekah just gave her a look as Bailey continued. "I've read your entire text 3 times already. It's not perfect, it's Bekah-perfect." They all laughed and Rebekah closed her laptop.

"Fine, just this once. Next time a college party comes up I'm staying home." Rebekah said with a laugh.

"Well Erin." Brad said. "Now, all you have to do is get dressed."

"Can I see yet?" Erin whined.

"Noooo. For the seventh time, wait until your dressed to see the entire picture." Rebekah told her. "I'll go get your dress. Jay will be here in 15 minutes."

Rebekah walked to the couch where Erin's had put the dress she had brought. She gave it to Erin and motioned her to get changed. Erin just looked at Brad and Rebekah laughed.

"Oh please, you have nothing to worry about. If Jay were here he would." Rebekah explained.

* * *

Erin got dressed and looked absolutely amazing.

"Are you ready to see how amazing you look?" Rebekah asked.

"I've been ready since the last seven times I asked." Erin said impatiently.

Someone knocked on the door.

* * *

"Hey Jay, how are you feeling?" Rebekah asked opening the door.

"Nervous, but I'm ready." Jay replied.

"Wait till you see her." Rebekah told him while letting him in.

"What happened here?" Jay asked looking over the kitchen and living room that were a mess as Brad and Bailey walked out of the bedroom where Erin had gone to look in the mirror.

"As far as Erin is concerned Brad and Bailey's model for their portfolio bailed out last minute, and since their portfolio needs to be done by Monday, they needed a new model. I volunteered Erin." Rebekah explained as Erin walked out to meet them.

Jay just smiled as he walked over to her and gave the flowers he brought and a kiss on the lips. "Are you ready to go?"

"Where are we going?" Erin asked.

"I was thinking a quiet walk on the beach before going to dinner?" Jay suggested while fumbling with the box in his pocket.

"Sounds amazing." Erin said. "I'll see you on Monday. And thank you for the pampering. I really needed it."

"It's not a problem. You really helped us out today." Brad said.

* * *

As soon as Erin had left Rebekah spoke up.

"Okay, Brad can you finish my make-up, then we can leave for Voight's place." Rebekah said.

"Good, I'll clean up a little here. Is it okay if we come pick up the rest of our things tomorrow?" Bailey asked.

"Sure not a problem." Rebekah said.

* * *

Rebekah arrived at Voight's at 6 30. Most of the guests had arrived

"Look who's late to the surprise party she's planning." Ruzek said.

"Relax kid, we've got it all under control." Voight spoke up from behind her. "Everything go well on your side of the plan?"

"Yes it did, and thanks again for helping me organize all of this. I couldn't have done it without you." Rebekah said giving him a hug.

Voight hugged her back as he said. "Anything for my daughters." Making Rebekah smile.

"Okay, so Erin and Jay will be here at seven..."

* * *

Erin and Jay were walking along the beach enjoying the quiet as Erin suddenly grabbed her stomach.

"Erin, what's wrong?" Jay worriedly asked.

"Nothing, the baby is kicking." Erin said with a smile as she placed his hand on her tummy.

Jay smiled widely as he felt their little girl kicking.

"Erin, I want to tell you something." Jay started. "I can't tell you enough how much you mean to me. How much you have changed my life. How you made me happy. A little birdy once subtlety tried to tell me something, although she really had to spill it out." Jay said making them both laugh. "The birdy said you wanted us to get married before we had our little girl, but I'm not asking because of that. I'm asking because I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Erin started to get tears in her eyes as Jay got down on one knee.

"I don't care if you want to wait till after our little girl is born or if you want to just sign the papers at the court house, but what I really want to ask you." Jay rambled, he took a deep breath before continuing. "Will you marry me?

* * *

 **Here you go chapter 41. Let me know what you think.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 42**

 _ **Previously on Forbidden Love:**_

" _Erin, I want to tell you something." Jay started. "I can't tell you enough how much you mean to me. How much you have changed my life. How you made me happy. A little birdy once subtlety tried to tell me something, although she really had to spill it out." Jay said making them both laugh. "The birdy said you wanted us to get married before we had our little girl, but I'm not asking because of that. I'm asking because I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."_

 _Erin started to get tears in her eyes as Jay got down on one knee._

" _I don't care if you want to wait till after our little girl is born or if you want to just sign the papers at the court house, but what I really want to ask you." Jay rambled, he took a deep breath before continuing.. "Will you marry me?_

Jay was holding Erin's hand as he waited for her reply. In his other hand he was holding the ring.

"Yes." Was all Erin could say.

Jay smiled as he slid the ring on her finger and kissed her.

"I love you so much." Jay told her kissing her again.

"I love you too." Erin said. "Thank you for everything. It's beautiful out here."

"I would love to take credit, but someone else set this all up." Jay honestly said.

"Rebekah?" Erin asked.

"Who else?" Jay told her with a laugh. "She has also set up another surprise for us."

Erin looked up at him in wonder.

"I don't know what. She just said she set up a romantic dinner for us at Voight's place after this. But with her you never know." Jay said.

"Remind me to thank her. I can't believe she got this done without me knowing. I mean the shopping, make-up and hair..." Erin said. "That's why she was so nervous today."

Jay nodded "Probably yes."

"And Ruzek knew." Erin stated.

"I think a lot of people knew." Jay said. "Are you ready to go to Voight's or do you wanna stay here for a little while longer?"

"Let's just sit here for a few minutes." Erin said.

* * *

"Hey Ava." Rebekah said walking into the kitchen. "Do you need any help in here?"

"Sweetie, relax." Mouse said entering the kitchen. "Ava has everything under control. Just relax, Jay and Erin won't be long."

"What if something goes wrong?" Rebekah asked.

"You did everything you could to prevent that." Mouse explained. "You hired Ava, who's dad owns the best catering company in town. You had Alison help you, she might not be the best at what she does, but she knows exactly what you want. You let me help, and let's face it, I'm the best." They both laughed as he continued. "And most importantly, so what if something goes wrong. They will love you anyway for doing it in the first place.

Rebekah took a deep breath. "You're right."

"I know I am." Mouse said smiling. He kissed her as his phone beeped. He looked at it and said "Well, they will be here in 5 minutes. Are you ready?"

Rebekah nodded and smiled at Mouse. "What if they don't want to get married right now? I mean, they just got engaged, what if Erin decided to wait until their daughter is born?" Rebekah rambled.

"Rebekah, you're doing it again." Mouse simply stated. 'You're rambling. Everything is going to be alright." He gave her a kiss and felt her calm down.

"Thank you." Rebekah said smiling.

"For what?" Mouse asked.

"For being you." Rebekah told him and gave him a kiss. "I'm going to wait outside for Jay and Erin."

* * *

Rebekah was standing in front of Voight's house as she saw Jay's car approaching. Erin got out of the car and walked over to Rebekah. "Thank you for everything." and gave her a hug.

"Anything for my sister." Rebekah said getting teary eyed. "But that's not all."

Jay and Erin looked at her confused. "What more could you have planned?" Jay asked.

Rebekah turned to Erin "I remember you telling me a few months ago that you imagined your life being with someone for a few years, then get married and maybe then have kids. But you also told me that being with him made you happy, which was more important."

"What are you getting at?" Erin impatiently asked.

"You see the guy standing over there?" Rebekah asked pointing to the guy standing near the entry door.

Erin and Jay nodded.

Rebekah blew out a breath and continued. "He is a justice of the peace. He can marry you two tonight if that is what you want."

Rebekah looked at Jay and Erin who stood there in shock. "If you don't want that, I can just tell him to go home. Maybe this was a stupid idea, I just thought that you would like it because you wanted to get married before you gave birth. I'm sorry..."

She was cut off by Jay giving her a hug. "It's a great idea, but a wedding is more than just signing a paper. I might seem girly, but I want to see Erin walking down the aisle in a white dress. I want our friends to be there watching as I tell her I want to spent the rest of my life with her."

Rebekah just smiled at them both as she took their hands and lead them inside. "It's a good thing I thought about all that then, isn't it?"

Just as they reached Voight's living room everyone yelled "SURPRISE!"

Jay and Erin were looking at everything in awe. "This would have been really awkward if you two had said no." Rebekah stated with a laugh. "Now, you have to come with me. We have a wedding to get ready for."

"Wait!" Jay yelled at Erin.

"Not going to happen, you are not allowed to see the bride before the wedding." Rebekah sternly said.

"But..." Jay started."

"You know I'm not giving in, so you should just give up." Rebekah stated as she continued to walk to Erin's room.

* * *

They walked inside where Ali, Bailey and Brad were waiting on them.

"Erin, meet Ali. She is one of my best friends. Bailey and Brad here are her employees." Rebekah said as Kim joined them.

"So, the portfolio story..." Erin inquired.

"All made up, we graduated last year." Brad said.

"I knew you wouldn't have let them do all that if you thought they didn't absolutely need your help." Rebekah said. "So we came up with the story for them to need help. I knew you couldn't say no."

"And your thesis?" Erin asked.

"Please, I finished it last month." Rebekah replied with a huff.

"And what about her?" Erin asked pointing at Ali.

"Like I said, she own the company where Brad and Bailey work. She also graduated with a minor in fashion." Rebekah explained.

"She told me you were a special someone. She also knew that she wouldn't be able to find a wedding dress in this short period which would be perfect for you, so she asked me to make one." Ali walked to closet where the clothing bag hung and opened it. "I really hope you like it."

Erin gasped as she saw the wedding dress, she absolutely adored it. She started to cry and Rebekah gave her a hug. "I'm guessing this means you like it." Rebekah said with a small laugh getting teary eyed herself once again.

"How..." was all Erin could say for a moment. "I mean the hair, the dress, the flowers..." she continued looking at the flowers that were lying on the desk.

"I had a little help from your mom." Rebekah said showing the scrapbook.

"How did you find it? I thought I lost it." Erin said.

"Voight found it." Rebekah told her.

"He knew that you were doing this?" Erin asked.

"Yes he did, he helped with a lot of things. He just wanted his daughter to be happy." Rebekah said. "Anyway let's get you ready before Jay thinks you've changed your mind."

"Never." Erin replied.

* * *

"So are you ready for this?" Mouse asked Jay.

"Yes I am." Jay replied. "You know, when she said she had a surprise for us, I never would have thought this was it."

"She knew that Erin wanted to get married before she had kids, and that you couldn't wait to marry her. That's why she set all this up for you two." Mouse explained.

"We really have the best little sister ever." Jay said looking at Will.

"So are you ready to go downstairs and get married?" Will asked.

"I was ready ever since I met her." Jay said.

Will walked outside as Jay stopped Mouse "Hey, I need to ask you something."

"I'm not helping you escaping." Mouse mocked.

Jay laughed "I want you to be my best man."

Mouse smiled and said "Anytime."

* * *

 **Part two of the wedding is for the next chapter. Hope you liked this one, let me know what you think!  
**


	43. Chapter 43

**The wedding awaits. Thank you for everyone who read and who reviewed!**

* * *

 **Chapter 43**

"Well you know how it goes, something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue." Rebekah told

"The something new is your dress." Ali said.

"Something blue are the flowers of your bouquet." Brad said.

"Something borrowed is the veil you're wearing. It used to be my mother's." Rebekah said with a sad smile. "Mom would have loved her new daughter to wear it at your wedding."

"I can't believe you really thought about everything. You have no idea what that means to me." Erin said. "Now stop being sentimental or I'm going to start crying again."

They both laughed at that. A knock on the door came as Rebekah spoke up. "That will be your something old."

Rebekah walked to the door and opened it. Erin laughed as she saw Voight stand at the door, who was looking confused.

"I didn't mean it like that Erin, he's carrying your something old." Rebekah laughed back at her. "We'll be downstairs waiting for you." She kissed Erin and walked away.

"You look amazing." Voight said looking at Erin. "Camille would have loved to be here today."

"Don't make me cry." Erin said.

"I can't help it." Voight told her. "I got your something old."

He showed her a locket. Erin looked at it in shock.

"It's her gift to you. She told me that this was what she wanted you to have on your wedding day." Voight said.

"Thank you daddy." Erin said with her voice breaking.

"Are you ready to meet your future husband?" Voight asked extending his hand.

Erin nodded as she took his hand.

* * *

Jay was standing at the altar waiting for Erin to arrive. Rebekah walked up to him.

"You still need this." Rebekah said holding up a tie.

"Thank you for everything." Jay said as Rebekah fixed his tie.

"Anything for you." Rebekah said. "Are you ready for this?"

"I was ready the day I met her." Jay told her.

"She is the luckiest girl in the world." Rebekah said with a smile.

* * *

Everyone was sitting at their seats as Jay was standing at the altar. His eyes were focused on Erin who was walked in by Voight. As they reached the altar Voight spoke: "I will say this one last time, if you hurt her they would never find your body."

"I won't I promise" Jay said taking Erin's hand. "You look amazing"

"You don't look too bad yourself." Erin replied.

The minister spoke up: "Thank you to the friends and family that are here today to celebrate the union of Erin and Jay. This occasion not only marks the beginning of their marriage commitment together, but it is a commemorate on of the love nurtured and shared between these two. Together, they embark today on a new life together, built on the foundations of trust, compassion, and mutual respect. I would invite the couple to share their vows. Erin, would you please deliver yours first?"

Erin blew out a breath before she started with tears in her eyes:

" _Jay, It's great to find the person you want to annoy for the rest of your live._

 _I promise I will make you watch Ghost even though I've already seen it a million times._

 _I promise to go out and buy you breakfast when I burn yet another toast._

 _I promise not to get annoyed as you tell me yet again to be careful at work._

 _I promise to never take score… even if I'm totally winning_

 _I promise not to get upset if you forget an anniversary, because I'll probably forget just as many._

 _I promise to kill the spiders for you while you keep telling people you're not scared of them._

 _But in the end I promise to love you forever. You and our daughter mean the world to me."_

"And now Jay, would you deliver your vows?"

Jay wiped away a tear and started his own vows:

" _Erin, If you live to be a hundred, I want to live to be a hundred minus one day so I never have to live without you. It has never applied to someone more than it does to you._

 _I promise to watch Ghost with you for the millionth time just because._

 _I promise not to get annoyed when you whisper yet another question during movies._

 _I promise to share my fries with you even when you say you don't want any to begin with._

 _I promise to try and remember to put my dirty clothes in the hamper and to replace the toilet paper roll when it's empty._

 _I promise to watch in awe as you kick ass._

 _I promise to listen to your advice, and occasionally take it._

 _But most of all I promise to love you and our daughter forever, to stand with you forever even when I'm annoyed with you because you are everything I've ever wanted in life."_

Almost the entire room was in tears as both Jay and Erin had finished their vows. They joined their hands like the minister said: "Erin, do you take Jay as your cherished husband, in front of these witnesses, and promise to stay by him side through sickness and health, joy and sorrow, so long as you both shall live?"

Erin was finding it more and more difficult not to cry as she said: "I do."

The minister turned to Jay and spoke up again: "Jay, will you take Erin as your cherished wife, in front of these witnesses, and promise to stay by her side through sickness and health, joy and sorrow, so long as you both shall live?"

Jay looked Erin in the eye and said : "I do."

The minister held out his hand to Mouse and Rebekah: "May I have the rings please?" Both Rebekah and Mouse placed the rings in his hand as they kept smiling at each other.

"The wedding rings perfectly symbolize the never-ending love you two have for each other. By exchanging these rings, you solidify a lifelong commitment to one another. The rings serve as a welcome and constant reminder of the bond you've formed with your partner. Please repeat after me:

I, Erin, give you, Jay

 _I, Erin, give you, Jay_

this ring as a symbol of my enduring love.

 _this ring as a symbol of my enduring love._

Just as the circle of the ring completes itself,

 _Just as the circle of the ring completes itself,_

so you complete me.

 _so you complete me._

Erin finished as she slid the ring on Jay's finger. The minister turned to Jay "Please repeat after me:

I, Jay, give you, Erin

 _I, Jay, give you, Erin_

this ring as a symbol of my enduring love.

 _this ring as a symbol of my enduring love._

Just as the circle of the ring completes itself,

 _Just as the circle of the ring completes itself,_

so you complete me.

 _so you complete me._

Erin and Jay were both smiling at each other as the minister continued: "Erin and Jay, by the power vested in me by the state of Chicago, I am pleased to pronounce you husband and wife, sealed together today both in law and in love Jay, you may kiss the bride!"

Everyone clapped as Jay kissed Erin.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I now have the privilege of presenting for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Jay and Erin Halstead!" The minister said as they finished kissing.

* * *

 **Here you have it. I hope you liked the wedding. Next chapter will be the party. I love to know what you think, so please leave a review.**


	44. Chapter 44

**First of all I'm sorry about the delay in updating. Exams have been keeping me quite busy.**

 **Second of all, thank you to everyone who is still reading.**

 **Third Thank you Cloe West for making my day by writing 7 reviews on one day. You don't know how happy it made me seeing all those emails. As for Mouse's Letter, it was indeed from the Safe Haven Film. Thank you for noticing, it's indeed an amazing film. And I to wish someone would write me notes in my study books and send me cute texts every day. :)**

 **Last time someone PMd me to as which song it was i used so as for the songs used in this chapter:**  
 **Joe Cocker - You are so beautiful**  
 **Krystal Keith - Daddy dance with me**

* * *

 **Chapter 44**

After receiving their congratulations, they were all seated having dinner. Erin was sitting next to Rebekah as she once again said how grateful she was for everything that she had done. Jay was sitting next to Will as they were laughing. Voight stood up and raised his glass.

"I remember when Erin and Camille used to talk about fantasy weddings. Camille got sick and she told me she regretted not being able to watch her kids grow up. Both of them, it didn't matter that Erin wasn't biologically ours, to her, to both of us, she was just as much our kid as Justin was. Justin felt the same way, he liked having someone to tease, someone to put the blame on if he did something wrong. But the longer Erin stayed the more she became a real sister to him. He teased her all the same, but he would protect her with his life.

Erin never had it easy, and I never thought anyone was good enough for her. I honestly say Jay, I didn't think you were good enough for her either. But along the way I saw how she lights up when she sees you, how she smiles when you tell her she looks great, how she looks at you when she thinks you're not looking at her. But most of all I saw how you made her happy, and that's all I ever wanted for my little girl.

That's why when Rebekah came to me last week asking for my help, I said yes. I knew that Jay would be the guy that would make her happy for the rest of their lives, the guy that would make her smile just by walking into the room. When she told me her plan, i immediately went along. When she told me when she wanted to have the wedding, I pretty much thought she was crazy. But here we are, at a wedding that is everything they both wanted, I can't tell you how grateful I am for making my princess's dream come true.

And even though Camille couldn't be here today, she would have been so proud of you Erin. Proud of the amazing woman you have become, proud of the best detective you could be, proud of the man you now call your husband and proud of the parents you will both be."

Everyone was having tears in their eyes as Voight finished their speech. He raised his glass once more, motioning to everyone to do the same and said "To Erin and Jay."

'To Erin and Jay!" Everyone chanted as they drank.

"Now, for the first dance of the evening, I invite Mister and Misses Halstead to the dance floor." Voight announced.

Erin and Jay got up and walked to the little dance floor in the middle of Voight's garden.

"You look amazing wife of mine." Jay said with a big smile.

"I know I do, my beautiful husband." Erin replied.

"Which song do you think they chose?" Jay asked her.

"I honestly don't know, this is one thing I never been able to decide, there were so many beautiful songs. I just figured when I met the right guy, I would know." Erin said.

"What song would you chose right now?" Jay asked her.

"Something to show that you are everything I need. What would you chose?" Erin asked.

"Something that shows you are everything I could ever hope for. You and our little girl." Jay replied giving her a kiss.

They both smiled as they heard the song that began to play.

"It's perfect." Erin said as she laid her head on Jay's shoulder while they danced to Joe Cocker's song.

You are so beautiful  
To me  
You are so beautiful  
To me  
Can't you see  
You're everything I hoped for  
You're everything I need  
You are so beautiful  
To me

Jay kissed Erin once again as the song ended and everybody clapped.

* * *

Rebekah stood up and walked over to them. She gave them both a hug and started her own speech.

"Normally this is where the maid of honor and the best man give their speech. Well, they will have to wait a bit." Rebekah said making everybody laugh. She wiped away a tear as she continued.

"Like Voight said, just because you're not biologically related, doesn't mean you're not family. Here at 21, we're all family. Sergeant Voight, who is a father figure and a role model to all of us. Uncle Al, who will keep you out of trouble without telling your dad. Crazy aunt Trudy with a golden hart. Antonio and Will are those overprotective older brothers who will pick on you, but will hurt anyone else who does. Ruzek the annoying younger brother who will not shut up. Kim the annoying youngers brothers wife who we like more than him. Mouse, you're the friend next door who is just always there. And you two, the couple that makes us believe in happily ever after, that make us believe fairytales do come true."

Both Erin and Rebekah were openly crying as she finished her speech. Erin pulled her in for a hug. They were standing at the middle of the dance floor crying in each other's arms. They laughed as they heard Brad speak up: "Thank god I used waterproof mascara."

"Now, I'm not quite finished with the surprises." Rebekah said. "You have no idea how hard I had to work to get him to agree with this, but I did it. Jay, you can go and sit down. Voight, could you come here please?"

Voight walked up to Erin as Jay went to sit down. "For those of you who know Voight, they know he doesn't dance. For today he made an exception." Rebekah explained.

Erin looked up at Voight and smiled at him. Rebekah continued "For today, I have also made an exception. Jay often sang to me to make me fall asleep, it made me feel safe. So even though this is Erin and Voight's father-daughter dance, this is my promise that I will always keep you safe as well."

Jay smiled at her as she walked up to the stage where a few musicians were standing. Rebekah blew out a breath before she started to sing.

"I know what you see when you look at me  
As we walk down the aisle  
Little pink tutu, bows and tennis shoes  
In the wide eyes of your child  
Those are all the memories you will cherish and you'll carry  
No matter how much time has come and gone

Daddy dance with me  
I want you to see the woman I've become.  
Daddy don't let go  
I want you to know I'll always need your love.  
Today I became his wife  
But I'll be your baby girl for life.

You gave me faith, you gave me life  
You trusted me to live it right  
And now you give your blessing on his love and mine.

Daddy dance with me  
I want you to know I'll always need your love.  
Today I became his wife  
But I'll be your baby girl for life."

Everyone clapped as Rebekah finished singing.

* * *

As everyone was back in their seats Mouse stood up: "As the best man it is finally my time to speech. Jay and Erin are made for each other, they are both stubborn, but will do whatever it takes to keep each other safe. They are both miserable at cooking, but that still doesn't stop them from trying. They both kick ass on the job every single day, but take care of each other so gently. In other words, they are perfect for each other in every way."

Mouse raised his glass and spoke again: "To Erin and Jay!"

Kim was the next to stand up. "Seeing as I didn't know this would be a wedding until... 5 minutes before the wedding, I didn't prepare a maid of honor speech. So I'll just speak from the heart. Erin, you are my best friend, at work you are my role model, outside of work I can tell you anything. You are the friend that will let me crash at your place when Adam is driving me crazy once again. And I know that today isn't about me, but if I ask Adam to keep it a secret any longer he will probably explode."

Everyone laughed as Ruzek spluttered: "I will not."

Kim laughed: "Yes you will and we both know it." She said making everyone laugh once more.

"So Erin, you will be an amazing wife to Jay, you will be a wonderful mother to the little girl of yours. But most of all you will be the mother of my daughter's best friend."

* * *

 **This was chapter 44, hope you liked it, I know I did :) My exams are almost over, so I will be able to update sooner.**

 **Anyway... Let me know what you think!**


	45. Chapter 45

**Sorry about the delay, been having some personal issues. But here is chapter 45.**

 **And WOW, i reached 200 reviews! A special thanks to everyone who read, favorited, followed and reviewed this story.  
Reading e-mails that someone favorited, followed or reviewed just make my day that little bit better.  
SO THANK YOU ALL!  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 45**

"Will you dance with me?" Jay asked holding out his hand.

"Do I have to?" Rebekah replied with a fake pout.

"Yes, you do." Jay laughed. "I'm the groom you know." He added with a wink.

"Oh really, I didn't know that." Rebekah replied while trying to keep a straight face.

They both laughed as Jay took Rebekah's hand and led her to the dance floor.

" _When I look into your eyes  
It's like watching the night sky  
Or a beautiful sunrise  
Well, there's so much they hold  
And just like them old stars  
I see that you've come so far  
To be right where you are  
How old is your soul?"_

"If I told you we were going to be here last year, would you have believed me?" Rebekah asked Jay as they were slowly dancing to Jason Mraz's 'I won't give up'.

"No I wouldn't have. If you had told me a year ago that I would be getting married to the girl of my dreams and have a little girl of my own, I would not have believed you." Jay honestly replied.

"If someone had told me that about you, I might have believed them, but about Will, not a chance in hell." Rebekah said. "I mean he's the guy that literally was never with a girl for longer than three months, and now... he's raising a kid." Rebekah said.

Jay smiled as he spoke up: "Who would have thought indeed. But he's happy, in the end that's all that matters."

"How long do you think it'll take for him to ask her?" Rebekah asked Jay looking in the direction of Will who sat next to Natalie while playing with baby Daniel.

"Not long if he's anything like me." Jay replied making them both laugh. They continued swaying to the music

" _Cause even the stars they burn  
Some even fall to the earth  
We've got a lot to learn  
God knows we're worth it  
No, I won't give up"_

* * *

They were all sitting at the table eating the cake Ava had prepared.

"Ava, you really outdid yourself this time. I mean mixing the vanilla-lime with the chocolate is delicious." Rebekah exclaimed as she took a bite.

"You were the one to come up with the combination though." Ava said with a smile.

"No, I didn't. They did." Rebekah said pointing to Jay and Erin. "Jay swears by vanilla-lime cake, whereas Erin is a chocolate all the way kinda girl."

"I have to agree with Erin on this one. Chocolate is the best kind of cake." Natalie said. "And it's terrible if you're trying to lose baby weight." She added with a laugh. "Speaking of baby, we should get going after we finish the cake, the little guy needs to sleep."

"You are not going anywhere." Voight said in his gravelly voice.

"What do you mean?" Will asked.

"I had a few of my own conditions for allowing this party." Voight started. "I don't want anyone drinking and driving. That's why we set up some sleeping arrangements. In one of the guest rooms upstairs I set up a cot and a baby monitor. That way, he can go to sleep and you two can stay here at the party. For everyone else who doesn't have a designated driver, I have a bunch of air mattresses set up."

"You guys really did think of everything didn't you?" Erin asked.

"Yes we did." Rebekah proudly said.

* * *

At the end of the night when most people were asleep in one of the guestrooms, or left for home. Besides the happy couple only Rebekah, Mouse, Olinsky and Voight were still awake and sitting in the garden. They were all enjoying the quiet as Rebekah's phone rang.

"Hello... Sure, we'll be right out." She spoke into the phone.

"Who was that?" Mouse asked her.

"That is my final surprise." Rebekah said. "I knew you probably wouldn't want to spent your wedding night at your parents' house, filled with your entire family. So I arranged a limo to take you to your house where your wedding present will be waiting."

"You did all this and still got us a present?" Erin said almost crying with emotion.

"I didn't we all did. It's something Voight and I knew you two could use. So seeing as nobody was able to buy any presents, we got everyone to chip in. It was mostly Voight, but everyone contributed to it." Rebekah explained.

* * *

After Erin and Jay left, Rebekah told Mouse: "You go to sleep, I'm going to clean up a little."

"Are you sure you don't want to come to bed?" Mouse asked. "You can clean up tomorrow. You need rest, you've been working your ass off all week."

"Fine," Rebekah conceded with a sigh. "I'll meet you up in a minute."

Rebekah kissed him and said: "I love you."

Mouse smiled at her and replied: "I love you too."

* * *

Erin and Jay arrived home, they got out of the limo and Jay stopped Erin as she reached for the door.

"What are you doing?" Erin asked as Jay made movement to pick her up.

"I'm being traditional." Jay replied with a wink.

"I'm pregnant, what's traditional about that?" Erin told him with a smile.

"You can choose, either I carry you across the threshold, or you're staying outside." Jay said with a stern face.

Erin just nodded and wrapped her arms around Jay's neck. Jay picked her up and carried her inside. He kissed her before he put her down. "Welcome home my beautiful wife."

"Welcome home my handsome husband." She replied as she pulled him closer to kiss him again.

Walking farther into the house they noticed an envelope on the table. Erin walked to open it and gasped as she read the papers in it.

"They paid it off." She whispered.

"What?" Jay asked her confused.

"The house, they paid it off." Erin told him as she handed him the papers.

"I thought a lot about what I could get you as a wedding gift. But nothing seemed to do you guys justice." Jay started reading the note. "I got lucky, dad's money enabled me to buy my house without being in debt. For a starting family that would be a dream, a debt free life. That's why we all contributed to help you guys pay off the loan you had to take to buy this place. –Love Rebekah 'and everyone else who contributed'

"That girl is really full of surprises." Erin said smiling.

"What else did you expect of a sister of mine?" Jay said laughing as he kissed Erin and carried her to the bedroom.

* * *

Rebekah was sitting outside in the quiet for a few minutes before she was going to sleep. She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice Voight had come to sit next to her.

"Don't you think you should go to bed." Voight asked her.

"I was planning to. I was just enjoying the peace and quiet." Rebekah replied.

"Are you alright?" Voight asked out of the blue.

"Yes I am, what makes you ask that?" Rebekah asked him.

"You've been acting off these last few days." Voight told her.

"It's been a really busy week. So that's probably why." Rebekah tried to explain.

"Remember that I'm a cop, I can see there is more going on with being busy with your thesis and the wedding." Voight said. "So I'll ask again, are you alright?"

"It's just seeing the all so happy together, having kids. It's just painful." Rebekah quietly told him.

"Why?" Voight asked her

"Because I know that I will never have that." Rebekah said as a tear fell down her cheek.

"I'm sure you know that I had a tumble down the stairs a long time ago. There were some complications to my injuries. I should have gotten my checkup months ago, but I was scared. With good reason it turns out. Doctor Rhodes told me that because of the scarring there is only 25 percent chance that I'll get pregnant."

"That's still 5 percent more than what the doctors gave Camille." Voight told her to comfort her.

"Did Camille also have less than 5 percent chance to carry full term if she were to get pregnant?" Rebekah asked defeated.

"There are other ways to have children. Like I said earlier today, biology doesn't matter. Whether your kid is related to you by blood or not, doesn't make a difference. They're still your kid." Voight told her.

"I know that, but when I heard the news. Something inside me just died, I knew after the accident the possibility was there, but I never thought twice about it. Now, I could have seen myself having kids of my own, being happy, but now I just feel broken. And how am I supposed to fix others when I can't even fix myself?" Rebekah asked Voight.

"You accept it what you can't change, and focus on the things you can." Voight suggested.

"And how do you suppose I do that?" Rebekah asked him.

"You can't change the numbers, but you can talk to people, especially Mouse." Voight told her. "I think he deserves to know, you both have to come to terms with it. And while you do, you keep helping other people. Because at the precinct we don't fix people, we protect them, we do anything we can, as little as it may be. And those who've been broken the most know just how much the littlest things can help."

Voight got up from his chair. "Get some sleep, we both know you can use it."

He gave her a kiss on the head and walked inside.

* * *

 **I really hope you like this chapter, let me know what you think.**


	46. Chapter 46

**Sorry about the late update, next one is a little longer.**

 **I just went to Harry Potter the exhibition and it was great. To prepare for it I watched all 8 movies in 2 days. The next few chapters will be a bit Harry Potter influenced.**

 **For those who have not yet seen or read Harry Potter,  
First of all shame on you! Second of all, there will be slight spoilers.**

 **Chapter 46**

Rebekah walked upstairs and got changed into one of Mouse's shirts and joined him in the bed.

"I was thinking you weren't coming." Mouse said sleepily.

"Do you think I would miss out on sleeping next to a handsome young man?" Rebekah said smiling.

"I knew you couldn't resist my pretty face." Mouse replied.

"Oh no, I'm talking about doctor Rhodes. I just came to get my pajamas." Rebekah told him teasingly.

"I'm hurt!" Mouse mockingly said holding his hand to his heart.

"Please, you know I only have eyes for you." Rebekah said moving to kiss Mouse.

Mouse moved his head away saying: "I don't think I believe you."

"Maybe I'll just go ask doctor Rhodes to get me out of this dress." Rebekah said with a wink as she moved toward the door.

Mouse shot up and grabbed Rebekah's arm to stop her. He move out of the bed and stood behind her. "You're not going anywhere." He whispered in her ear.

"Oh really, how are you going to make me stay?" Rebekah replied defiantly.

Mouse kissed her neck and tugged at the hairclip, making her hair fall down. Rebekah bit her lip, trying to prevent a moan from escaping her lips.

* * *

Rebekah was still sleeping as she felt a hand trace figure over her back. She groaned, which made Mouse laugh.

"Shut up, I'm trying to sleep." She muttered.

"I think it's about time you got up. It's already 4PM." Mouse said.

"Just 5 more minutes." Rebekah muttered.

"If you get up now, I'll make you breakfast." Mouse suggested.

"Sounds tempting." Rebekah replied.

"Tell you what, I'll go downstairs and bake you some pancakes. If you're not there by the time they're finished, I'll eat them all by myself." Mouse told her.

"Fine. I'll see you downstairs soon." Rebekah said.

* * *

"Dinner will be here soon, what movie do you want to watch?" Mouse asked Rebekah as he sat on their couch.

Rebekah showed him a DVD and Mouse sighed.

"Seriously Harry Potter? How many times have you seen that?" Mouse asked with a laugh.

"One can never have seen Harry Potter too many times." Rebekah seriously replied. "Besides it might come in handy one day."

"How will it ever be helpful in real life?" Mouse asked.

Rebekah just looked at him pouting.

"Fine, the things I do for you." Mouse said getting up and taking the DVD from her. He walked over to the TV and inserted the disc. "Now where is the remote?"

"It's like Luna says, the things we lose have a way of coming back to us in the end." Rebekah said in a dreamy voice.

"Here it is." Mouse replied holding up the remote. "Let's just watch it."

* * *

About half an hour into the movie the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it, it's probably the food." Rebekah said standing up.

Rebekah returned with the pizza and asked: "What did I miss?"

"Is this a rhetorical question? Seeing as you know all the movies by heart." Mouse laughed.

"What is it with you and Harry Potter?" Rebekah asked as she took a piece of pizza. "You were so excited to watch it last time."

"Yeah because last time was the first time I actually watched it. Now I've seen it a dozen of times already." Mouse explained. "I already know Draco isn't going to kill Dumbledore because in the end he's just a kid who did whatever he did to survive. Even though I think he's just a foul loathsome evil little cockroach! He even flees in the end."

"Oh shut up! Yes he made mistakes, but in the end he just runs because he's scared. Harry Potter will always be my favorite. If you don't want to watch it with me, then go do something else." Rebekah said getting a little irritated.

Rebekah just ate her pizza as she continued to watch the movie, ignoring Mouse by doing so.

* * *

At the end of the movie Rebekah was struggling to keep her eyes open. Mouse picked her up and carried her to bed. By the time he reached their bedroom she was already fast asleep. He gently placed her on the bed and took a blanket and covered her with it.

"I'll watch Harry Potter with you a million times if that would make you happy." He whispered as he gave her a soft kiss on the cheek.

* * *

Mouse woke up the next morning to an empty bed. He got up and went to the kitchen. He made himself a cup of coffee. He opened the fridge and saw a fresh bowl of fruit salad, he took it out and noticed a note on top.

 _Went for an early breakfast with Sarah and Caroline, afterwards I'm meeting with Miss Campbell. I'll be back at the station by lunch."_

 _-Love Becks._

Mouse smiled as he opened the bowl and started to eat the fruit salad. He noticed some writing on the back of the note. He turned it over and laughed."

 _PS if you get lonely or bored, there's a Harry Potter book waiting to be read._

He took out his phone and sent a message to Rebekah.

 _Not going to happen, sweetheart. -Mouse_

* * *

Mouse arrived at the precinct and walked up to his desk and saw a gift on his desk. He opened it and saw the first book with a sticky note on it.

 _Are you really sure? You will regret it if you don't._

"Harry Potter? You better read those, Becks is really serious about it." Jay said as he walked into the precinct.

"She's already had me watch the movie a dozen times." Mouse replied. "Don't get me wrong, they're good movies, but I don't feel the need to watch them every week."

"Is she making you read the books now?" Jay asked.

"She's trying to." Mouse said.

"Just look online for the differences between the book and the movie, that way you can make her think you've read the books, without actually reading them." Jay said.

"Do you really think that will fool her?" Mouse replied.

"It's fooled her for the past 10 years." Jay said with a proud smile.

"You're lying to your sister about whether or not you have read a book?" Erin asked indignantly.

"When you're 17 years old and your 10 year old sister keeps pestering you about reading Harry Potter. Trust me; you find a way for her to stop whining." Jay explained.

"Next time you annoy me, I'm telling her you've never actually read the books." Erin sternly said.

"I'm begging you, don't tell her that." Jay said worried.

"Don't tell who what?" Ruzek asked as he entered the floor.

"Nothing." Jay innocently replied.

* * *

At ten o'clock Voight came out of his office barking. "Suit up, we've got a case!"

"Where's Rebekah anyway?" Jay asked noticing she still wasn't there.

"She's at school working a project, now move!" Voight said as he had suited op. "Erin, you'll stay here, we'll let you know if we need anything."

"Come on, do I really have to stay here on my own?" Erin whined.

"Yes you do. Kim will be up here soon. She's going to be upstairs seeing as she can't patrol anymore." Jay told her as he gave her a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too. Now go, just because we're married now doesn't mean Voight will let you get away with being late." Erin teased.

Erin sat alone waiting for Kim to arrive as she saw the book lying on Mouse's desk. She walked over to his desk and picked up the book.

* * *

Erin was still reading the book when Rebekah arrived at the precinct.

"Hey Erin." Rebekah said making Erin startle. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"Don't sneak up on me like that." Erin said holding a hand over her heart.

"What are you reading?" Rebekah asked.

"The book you left for Mouse, hope you don't mind, I got bored." Erin told her.

"Not a problem. At least someone is reading them." Rebekah said.

"I don't see why the guys don't want to read this, this is really good." Erin said.

"Mouse just doesn't read at all, let alone a 7 part book-series." Rebekah said with a laugh. "If you like I can give you the other books to read when you're finished with that one."

"I will, I really like it, and if I'm stuck here all day, I might as well have something to do." Erin smiled.

"Just let me know when you're done, and I'll bring the next one over." Rebekah said. "It's not like Mouse is going to read them." She added with a smile.

"I believe he was thinking about reading them this morning." Erin said trying to defend Mouse.

"Just like Jay read them." Rebekah said with a huff.

"What do you mean?" Erin asked not wanting to sell out her husband.

"For 10 years Jay has been trying to convince me he read the books when he just looked up online the most important parts of the book." Rebekah explained with a smile.

Erin laughed at this as she said: "How long have you known that?"

"From the first time he tried to fool me, he's my brother, I can tell when he's lying to me." Rebekah told Erin. "Even when I was only 10."

"Don't tell him you know, that way I can continue blackmailing him with that." Erin suggested to Rebekah.

"Are you suggesting that I help you blackmail my brother?" Rebekah asked with a serious face.

Seeing Erin start to worry a little about what she had said, Rebekah smiled and said: "Of course I'll help you. We sisters got to stick together right?"

* * *

 **So there you have it, chapter 46. If you don't like Harry Potter, too bad, because I do. Next update will have to wait quiet some time seeing as I'm going on holiday. Hope you'll bear waiting.  
Love to know what you thought about this chapter though.**


	47. Chapter 47

**Hello my lovely readers. I just got back from a 3 week holliday, that's why I'm treating you to a long chapter. I also realised that my book reached 70.000 words. This would have never been possible if not for you guys. After debating with myself for months wheter i would have the nerve to publish this, i finaly did, but expected it to be like 5 or 6 chapters. Now I'm at chapter 47, without all your kind reactions this never would have happened.**  
 **So a very, very, very big THANK YOU ALL!**

* * *

 **Chapter 47**

As Kim entered the floor, Erin was still reading the book.

"So Kim, how are you feeling about spending the next 6 months here behind a desk?" Rebekah asked looking up from her thesis.

"Like I want to kill Ruzek for making me." Kim sarcastically replied.

"You could scheme with Erin, she feels the same about Jay." Rebekah replied with a laugh.

"Anyway, how was your appointment?" Erin asked as she put the book away.

"Everything is okay." Kim said.

"So when exactly are you due?" Erin asked.

"The end of October. So 2 months after you." Kim explained.

"I just can't believe our kids are going to grow up together." Erin excitingly told Kim.

"Well, if they're anything like their fathers, we're going to be in trouble." Kim said making them both laugh.

* * *

A little later Rebekah answered the phone as it rang: "Halstead speaking."

" _Hey Rebekah it's Antonio"_

"Hey Antonio, what do you need?"

" _I need you to put out a child alert for Jean Blye, we think the killer took her. I also need you to call DCFS. The little sister is still here."_

"Not to be rude, but why isn't Mouse doing this?"

" _He's ... busy."_

"Is he hurt?"

" _No, he's not; I promise."_

"Fine, I'll put out the child alert and call DCFS."

* * *

Not much later Voight came back in.

"I called DCFS, they said they would try to get here as soon as possible. But they were understaffed and overworked..." Rebekah started

"Nothing new there." Voight said.

"The child alert on Jean came up with 4 leads already, 3 of them were a dead end. I already sent Roman to check out the last one."

"Good, hopefully this isn't a dead end and we can find her and whoever took her."

"We also have to consider that she wasn't taken, but that she ran."

"Why would she leave her sister alone?"

"If she saw the killer, and they saw her, she might have ran to save her sister."

"What do you mean?"

"Ruzek sent me the pictures of the crime scene. I hung them on the white board. Look" She said walking over to the white board.

At this moment everyone else walked in, including Erin and Kim who went for lunch.

"Mouse, why don't you put Luna on the couch in the break room. She doesn't need to see this." Voight said pointing to the girl Mouse was holding.

"You've been busy." Jay noticed pointing to the whiteboard.

"Yeah, I also came up with a theory that maybe she wasn't taken, but that she ran." Rebekah explained.

"Why would she leave Luna? I mean if I were in her position, I wouldn't leave you." Jay countered.

"If the killer saw you, but didn't know about me, would you leave me if it meant the killer doesn't find out about me?" Rebekah asked him.

Jay shrugged indicating she was right about something.

"How can you know the killer doesn't know about Luna?" Olinsky asked.

"Ruzek said the killer came in through the back door, because of the rain his shoes were all muddy. The only places in the house that had muddy shoeprints were the kitchen and dining room. Neither of these rooms contains pictures or any definitive indicators of more than one child living in that house." Rebekah explained.

"I have to say you make a valid point." Voight admitted.

"Well, whether I'm right or not. Whether she was taken, or she just ran, she's still in danger." Rebekah concluded.

Voight looked from the white board to his team.

"Erin, call Roman, ask if the lead helps us at all." He ordered. "Burgess, you man the tip line."

"Ruzek, Olinsky, you guys go to the lawyers office where the wife worked. She worked criminal cases, she's bound to have made some enemies." Voight continued.

"Antonio, Jay, find out where Jean could hide, friends, classmates,..."

"Mouse look at any discrepancies in their bank accounts or daily habits."

"What about me sergeant?" Rebekah asked.

"I need you to wake up Luna, I need you to look after her and see what she knows. She might be able to tell us where her sister might be hiding."

"Why not Mouse? I mean she knows him, she has never seen me before." Rebekah questioned.

"Because you might remind her of her sister. She might help us easier." Voight explained

* * *

"Hey Erin, could you do something for me?" Rebekah asked.

"Sure, what do you need?" Erin asked her.

"Could you get 2 bottles of soda and a few bags of chips or candy?" Rebekah suggested.

"Sure, I'll be right back." Erin said walking downstairs.

* * *

Rebekah walked into the break room where Luna was sleeping on the couch. She was holding a small stuffed animal. She walked over to the couch and slowly woke Luna up.

"Did you find my sister yet?" She asked quietly.

"No sweetie, we haven't. but you can help us find her." Rebekah told her.

"I'm scared." Luna replied. "I just want mommy and daddy."

"I know you do." Rebekah answered sadly.

"Who did you bring today?" She asked pointing to the elephant.

"My elephant." Luna told her.

"Did your elephant see what happened today?" Rebekah asked.

"No, he was hiding in the closet with me. Just like Jean told me." Luna replied.

"Well, I'm sure you both were really brave today." Rebekah said as she saw Erin out of the corner of her eye. "I'm guessing all that bravery has made you hungry."

Erin entered the break room with the snacks and Rebekah said to Luna: "This is Erin, she is going to stay with you for a little okay."

* * *

Rebekah walked to her desk as Voight came up to her. "Does she know anything?"

She sighed before replying: "No, Apparently Jean told her to hide, she did, and then you guys found her."

"The lead Roman was after didn't lead anywhere either." Voight told her.

"Any news from DCFS when they'll be here?" Rebekah asked.

"Earliest they can get here to pick her up is tomorrow morning." Voight said.

"Seriously? What are we supposed to do? She can't just stay here, she's been through enough to have to stay a night in a police station." Rebekah said raising her voice.

"Right now, that's the only option. Why don't you go home get some rest, nothing more to do here. I sent the rest home as well. I'll call if any of our searches comes back with a lead." Voight ordered her.

"I can't just leave her here." Rebekah countered.

"Look, DCFS will pick her up in the morning. One night sleeping in the break room of a precinct isn't going to hurt her." Voight calmly told her as the rest of the team came in to take their stuff.

"That girl is terrified. Her parents were murdered and her sister is missing. There is no way I'm leaving her on her own in a precinct where she doesn't know anyone." Rebekah practically yelled.

"Rebekah calm down." Voight said raising his voice.

"No, don't tell me to calm down when we have a missing teenager, a terrified kid with nowhere to go and their parent's killer still on the loose. How do you expect me to just go home and sleep?" Rebekah ranted.

"Right now there is no other option. So you are going to pack your bag and go home." Voight yelled.

"Fine, but I'm taking her with me. I'm not leaving her here." Rebekah said defeated.

"Sweetie, do you think that's a good idea?" Jay asked her.

"It's better than letting her stay here. At least at my place she can sleep in a real bed instead of some worn out couch in a police precinct." Rebekah said emotionless.

"Do you have room to put her?" Olinsky asked her.

"Yeah, she can use my bed. It's not like I use it often anymore." Mouse replied.

"Even if we didn't, I'd rather sleep on the couch myself than letting her sleep here." Rebekah said as she walked into the break room.

* * *

Mouse took Jay aside after Rebekah disappeared in the break room.

"Is there something going on with Rebekah that I don't know about? She's been acting weird since last week, I just figured it had something to do with the wedding planning, but she's still acting strange." Mouse asked Jay.

"She hasn't said anything to me, but I noticed she was acting off as well." Jay told Mouse.

"Maybe she said something to Erin?" Mouse asked.

"Even if she did; I doubt Erin would tell me." Jay replied. "Not unless Rebekah was in trouble."

"I just have never really seen her like this. Sometimes when she's at home I see her sitting and she just looks like she's given up." Mouse told Jay with a sad expression.

* * *

Luna was playing quietly on the couch with her elephant as Rebekah entered.

"How are you feeling sweetheart?" She asked.

"I'm still a bit hungry." Luna quietly replied.

"What do you say we go to eat somewhere, and after that you can come to my place and get some sleep." Rebekah proposed to Luna.

Luna just nodded at Rebekah and got off the couch. Rebekah held out her hand and Luna took it, both walked out of the break room. "Well, we are going to leave. First we're going to the diner around the corner to eat something, seeing as she only had candy for dinner. After that I'm going to go to shop real quick, so she has something to sleep in."

* * *

"Hey..." Erin said walking up to her.

"Don't, I don't care whether it's a good idea, I'm doing this." Rebekah said cutting her off.

"I was just wondering if you would like some company for dinner." Erin asked. "Your goddaughter is getting hungry as well."

Rebekah gave a sad smile as she said: "Sure, I would like some company."

"I'll go home and set up my room for her." Mouse said giving her a kiss. "I love you."

"Thank you" Rebekah replied "I love you too."

* * *

They were seated as they received the menu. Erin asked Luna: "Do you know what you would like to eat?"

"Can I have a milkshake?" She shyly asked.

"You know what, I think a milkshake would be great. What flavor? Strawberry right?" Erin replied.

"Nooo," Luna said laughing "Chocolate."

"And what would you like to eat?" Rebekah asked her.

"Do they have spaghetti here?" Luna asked.

"They have the best spaghetti here." Rebekah told her.

The waitress came up to them and asked their order. "Chocolate milkshake and spaghetti for her." Rebekah said pointing to Luna. "For me just a banana milkshake please."

The waitress turned to Erin as she started to order "For me a strawberry milkshake, and a bacon burger please."

After the waitress left, Luna was busy coloring the image on the placemat. Erin turned to Rebekah "Are you okay?"

Rebekah looked up at Erin with a bewildered look "Why wouldn't I be okay?"

"I can see that something is bothering you, and it hurts to see you like this. I don't know what it is, and that you probably don't want to talk to anyone about it. But if you need someone to talk to, I'm here. Even if you just want to cry for a little, I'm here." Erin told Rebekah.

"I appreciate it Erin, but really I'm fine." Rebekah replied as their milkshakes arrived.

The rest of dinner went by pretty quiet. When Rebekah asked for the bill she asked the waitress for a vanilla and a chocolate milkshake to go. Rebekah saw Erin looking at her funny. She laughed as she explained: "Mouse loved their chocolate milkshakes."

"What about the vanilla one?" Erin asked with a frown.

"Because Jay would mope if I brought one for Mouse but he didn't get one." Rebekah said with a laugh.

* * *

Arriving home they saw Jay and Mouse sitting on the couch eating some Chinese takeout. "I brought some desert for you guys." She said as she showed them the milkshakes.

Luna yawned as she sat on the couch. "Are you tired sweetheart?" Mouse asked.

She nodded and Rebekah said: "Why don't you come with me?"

Arriving in what used to be Mouse's room, she placed the bag with the newly bought pajamas on the bed. After she was changed, Rebekah tucked her in.

"Can you read me a bedtime story?" Luna asked a bit sleepy.

"Of course, what story do you want to hear?" Rebekah asked.

"Jean said she was going to read me Harry Potter." Luna said a bit sad.

"You know what, I have that book. Why don't I start reading it to you and Jean can continue next time." Rebekah suggested to which Luna nodded. Rebekah went to retrieve the book and sat next to Luna on the bed as she started to read.

" _Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense..."_

* * *

Erin, Jay, Mouse and Rebekah sat in the living room watching a movie as Rebekah zoned out again with a sad expression. Mouse nudged Jay and whispered "You see what I mean?" pointing to Rebekah.

"I asked her at dinner if there was something bothering her, but she just said she was fine." Erin told both boys.

"She looks like she's carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders." Jay said.

Erin let out a gasp as she felt her baby kick. This brought Rebekah back to reality. "Is something wrong?" she asked Erin.

"No it's fine." Erin told her as she took Rebekah's hand and placed it on her stomach. "It was just your goddaughter kicking on my blather." Erin continued with a laugh.

Rebekah got tears in her eyes that threatened to spill as she got up and practically ran to her room.

Jay, Mouse and Erin looked at each other confused. "I'll go." Jay said getting up from the couch.

* * *

Rebekah sat next to her bed with her head on her knees crying. She heard someone enter her room. "Just leave me alone." She almost pleaded.

Jay just came to sit next to her and said: "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong.

* * *

 **Hope you liked this chapter. Love to know what you guys think about it.**


	48. Chapter 48

**I reached 70.000 words! Thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing**

 **Sorry though about the long wait**

* * *

Chapter 48

Jay was sitting next to her in silence, after a while he spoke up: "Wanna tell me what's wrong Babycakes?"

"I'm not in the mood for your silly nicknames Jay." Rebekah said through her tears.

"I'm also not in the mood for another repeat of what happened when mom died. I'm not going to sit here for over a day waiting for you to talk to me." Jay told her.

"You are free to leave me alone anytime." Rebekah said with a sneer.

Jay just stayed sitting on the floor looking at her.

"Why can't you just understand that I don't want to talk right now?" Rebekah asked

"Same reason you didn't understand when I came back from Afghanistan. But in the end, you pushing me to talk helped me get through it all." Jay explained.

"I'm just scared." Rebekah said with her voice almost breaking. She laid her head on his shoulder as he put his arms around her and puller her in for a hug.

"What are you scared of?" Jay quietly asked.

"That he's going to leave if he finds out." Rebekah said in a way that made Jay's heart break.

* * *

Back in the living room Mouse and Erin sat waiting when he spoke up: "She really didn't tell you what is going on?"

"I asked her at dinner, and she told me she was fine. I didn't believe her, but she kept insisting she was fine." Erin told him.

"I keep racking my brain about what it could be, but..." Mouse started.

"We all have our demons." Erin told him.

"I know, I'm just scared that she might have decided to not want to be with me anymore." Mouse said getting tears in his eyes.

"Anyone can see that see loves you." Erin interjected.

* * *

"I don't think anything you do can make him leave you." Jay said confidently.

"It's not something I did though." Rebekah said staring out in front of her. "You know, I remember first year of uni was tough. I drove home every weekend. And every week he would ask me the same thing. He'd ask if there were any grandkids on the way, and every week I gave him the same answer. I'd tell him, if it keeps going like this I'll end up a lonely spinster. I never given any real thought to his question. I mean, I was 19, who was I to think about marriage and children. Then that one weekend came, one of the very few Will was home as well."

Rebekah took a deep breath while continuing to stare into space. She closed her eyes as she continued to talk: "I had a piece of wood lodged in my stomach because of the fall down the stairs. The doctor told me they removed the piece of wood and all its splinters. Some of them had found their way to my uterus. They said that there could be a chance it would be problematic, but they couldn't tell right away. Everything after that became so hectic, that I never got my follow up. I mean, I moved to Chicago full-time, Mouse moved in, so much happened that I didn't even think about it anymore. And then I had to go for a check-up after the car accident last week. Connor, I mean doctor Rhodes, did an ultrasound and found that the splinters did more damage than originally thought." New tears started to form in her eyes as she told her story to Jay.

"You can't have kids." Jay quietly mumbled.

"No, and up until 6 months ago, that would have been okay. But now, it just breaks my heart." Rebekah said.

"Do you know what I find funny about all this?" Jay asked with a scoff.

"Enlighten me. What is so funny about my misery?" Rebekah snapped.

"That you really believe that Mouse would leave you if he found out." Jay told her.

"I just don't know how to tell him." Rebekah said looking at him.

"Be honest, tell him how you really feel." Jay said with a smile "And don't wait too long. The longer you wait, the harder it'll be."

* * *

As Jay and Rebekah walked back in the living room, Rebekah's eyes were red from all the crying. Erin got up from the couch and walked over to them.

"We should get going, we'll see you tomorrow." She said and gave Rebekah a small hug.

Rebekah walked them both to the door. When she walked back towards Mouse, she caught him staring at her. Rebekah opened and closed her mouth a few times trying to find a way to tell Mouse.

"I just..." Rebekah started stopping to find the right words.

"Why don't we just go to sleep, and talk about it after this case is done." Mouse suggested.

* * *

Rebekah was falling asleep when a scream woke her and Mouse up. She got out of the bed and walked towards the bedroom where Luna was sleeping. The girl herself was already halfway to the kitchen.

"Hey sweetie, what happened?" Rebekah asked crouching.

"I had a bad dream." Luna told her with a frail voice.

Rebekah took the little girl into her arms as she asked: "What did you dream about?"

"That the people that hurt mommy and daddy, were going to hurt Jean as well." Luna said almost crying.

"I'm going to do everything to make sure that that does not happen. Why don't we put on a movie and drink a hot chocolate before going back to sleep?" Rebekah suggested. Mouse went into the kitchen to make the drinks as Rebekah picked Luna up to go to watch a movie.

"Do you keep your gun in the kitchen as well?" Luna asked as Rebekah started to walk away.

Mouse and Rebekah looked at each other and Mouse asked "What do you mean?"

"That's what mommy used to say to jean, take the gun behind the herbs, and kick the criminals to the curb" Luna said.

Rebekah didn't know how to answer that, luckily for her Mouse intervened. "You know what, you don't need to worry about it, because we will keep you safe."

* * *

About halfway through the movie both Rebekah and Luna had fallen asleep. Mouse smiled looking at both girls on the couch. He walked over and picked up Luna and carried her back to bed. He covered her with a blanket as he walked back out. He walked to Rebekah thinking it would be best to put her in the same bed as Luna to make sure the girl wouldn't be alone when she woke up. As he moved her arm around his neck, Rebekah stirred. He placed his hand under her legs and the other behind her back and lifted her up. She stirred again and mumbled: "I can't have kids." Mouse not knowing whether he heard her correct, just continued walking her to bed. "That's what doctor Rhodes said." Mouse placed her on the bed and covered her with the blanket as well. Looking at Rebekah's face, he could see she was half awake and tears threatened to fall. "I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid you'd leave me if I did."

Mouse kissed her lips, looked into her eyes and said: "I'm never going to leave you. So what you can't have kids, there are other ways."

"It's just not the same." Rebekah replied.

"Like you said at Jay and Erin's wedding, ' _just because you're not biologically related, doesn't mean you're not family'_ As long as I have you I'll have everything I need." Mouse said looking in her eyes. "I love you, right now that's all that matters. We'll figure out the rest later."

"I love you too." Rebekah said leaning forward and giving Mouse a kiss.

"Get some sleep, we have a lot to do tomorrow." Mouse told her, pulling up the blanket and giving her a kiss on the forehead.

* * *

Rebekah and Mouse were at the precinct before anyone else of the team. Rebekah had put Luna on the couch in the break room along with her elephant.

"The M.E. rapport is in." Rebekah said looking over a dossier. "At least they didn't suffer. Cause of death of both victims was 2 bullet wounds to the chest. Blood loss suggests they were dead within moments of impact."

"I still don't have any luck finding Jean. The amber alert didn't give any useful tips either." Mouse said looking up from his computer.

"Maybe she doesn't want to be found." Rebekah said quietly. She sat back down at her desk and was deep in thought looking from the board to Luna and her computer. She hadn't even noticed the rest of the team arriving.

"Becks, what are you thinking?" Jay asked, startling her.

"It's nothing." Rebekah replied pretending to continue working on her computer.

"Don't think you fool me, you have that look on your face, that says I think I have an idea, but I don't want to be wrong." Jay said looking at her.

Rebekah sighed as she spoke: "I think we're focusing on the wrong thing. Our main priority has been finding Jean. Because she could be in trouble. I think we should focus on finding whoever killed their parents. I think she's not getting away from their killer, but trying to find him to get revenge. Luna told me her parents hid a gun in the spice rack. But in the pictures it's nowhere to be found. Jean must have taken it, because If the killer took it, there would be signs of someone rummaging through the cabinets."

Olinsky stood up to stand next to the board and said: "How can we be sure that Jean didn't kill her parents herself?"

"Because they weren't killed with their own gun." Mouse said. "I did some Digging. Aaron Blye bought a Smith and Wesson 9mm a few years ago when his wife was attacked by one of her clients. The M.E. discovered that they were shot not with a 9mm but with a Colt 45."

"So we have a teenager running around Chicago with a gun out for revenge. With no idea who she's after." Voight said.

Everyone turned their heads as Mouse's computer dinged. He walked to his computer and said: "I have a possible suspect. I cross-referenced everyone Miranda Blye ever convicted against those who own a Colt .45.. Only one came out, Jeremy Peterson, got convicted to 3 years in prison. He kept on claiming his innocence. He got an early release last month."

"What are the chances that Jean knows who and where he is?" Adam asked. "I mean she's a 17 year old girl. What means does she have of finding him?"

"She could have easily accessed her mother's files from a remote computer. I read some of those, she really keeps them up to date, including parole agreements for those who were released. If she found that, she knows where and when he needs to sign in, afterwards she just has to follow him." Mouse said.

"So any, when was his last check-in?" Voight asked.

"His last check-in was 2 days ago at 10AM. Meaning he is to check in again today at 10." Mouse said.

"That's in 10 minutes." Erin said looking at her watch.

"Everybody gear up!" Voight yelled. Looking at Erin and Kim he said: "Call the station, tell them if he comes in that they should keep him inside. Look for Jean on traffic cams in the area as well."

"Mouse!" Voight yelled. "Get Luna and bring her along, you need to stay back with her, but we might need her to talk Jean down."

Mouse nodded and walked into the break room to pick up Luna.

* * *

The team arrived just in time to see Jean pull a gun on Jeremy Peterson.

"Jean, put the gun down!" Voight ordered.

"Why should I, he killed them." Jean said with tears in her eyes.

"You don't have to do this, you saw him kill them. His gun was used to kill your parents. There is no doubt he will rot in jail for the rest of his life for that." Voight said trying to reason with Jean, all while keeping his gun on her.

"And then he'll just get released early for good behavior." Jean said angrily.

While everyone was focused on Jean holding the gun, they didn't notice some small details, the picture on the bag she was wearing, the symbols she had drawn on her hands. Rebekah saw Jean was close to completely losing it and asked: "Who would you rather be? Hermione Granger or Bellatrix Lestrange?"

Jean glared at her and reacted: "I am not Bellatrix Lestrange!"

Rebekah put her gun away and slowly approached Jean. "Hurting him would make you like Bellatrix, Hermione would use her head. She would find a way to make them suffer, but not by hurting them. By making sure they would end up in Azkaban."

"But I want to make him suffer, that already make me a bad person, doesn't it? Jean said, slightly lowering her gun and looking at Rebekah.

Rebekah took a breath and said: "I want you to listen to me very carefully. Like Sirius said in the movie to Harry: You're not a bad person. You're a very good person, who bad things have happened to. Besides, the world isn't split into good people and Death Eaters. We've all got both light and dark inside us. What matters is the part we choose to act on. That's who we really are. Do you think Hermione Granger didn't have that little bit of darkness inside of her? Because she did, she just chose not to act on it. So now it's up to you, who do you want to be? War hero Hermione Granger of just some death eater?"

"I'm sorry." Was all Jean said before dropping the gun to the floor and falling to her knees crying.

* * *

 **I hope you liked this chapter. It took me quite some time to write it, because i never found it good enough to post.**

 **So I love to know what you think about it.**


	49. Chapter 49

**I'm terribly sorry for the delay in posting. I've been suffering from something called 'writers block' Nevertheless i hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 49**

Back at the precinct Jeremy Peterson was sitting in the interrogation room while everyone else was sitting at their desk when Jean asked: "What is going to happen to us now?"

Everyone looked around the room not sure on how to answer.

"I mean, there's no way I'm going to be able to take care of Luna now, am I?" Jean said quietly.

"Considering the circumstances it's very unlikely." Erin said walking over to her. "But we are going to do everything we can to help you both."

"I don't care what happens to me, I mean I know what I did was wrong, but I don't want Luna to get hurt because of me." Jean said as she was starting to cry.

Voight came out of his office and yelled: "Halstead, you're coming with me." Voight walked into the direction of the interrogation room but stopped when nobody followed. He turned around and saw everyone looking at him.

"What?" He barked.

"Halstead isn't here now, boss. He is downstairs with Platt." Adam said.

Voight looked at him with a weird look on his face as he pointed at Rebekah and spoke up "She's sitting right there."

Rebekah jumped up and said "Sorry, I thought you meant Jay."

"I didn't, now come on." Voight said walking away again with Rebekah following him.

* * *

They were standing in front of the interrogation room, Rebekah stopped him from entering. He gave her a stern look that made her a little scared.

"I'm just wondering why you chose me." Rebekah asked shyly. Voight just kept looking at her with his typical stern face and she continued. "I mean all we have on him is circumstantial evidence. I know the gun was registered in his name and Jean saw him. A decent lawyer could have the case overruled. So right now the only way to guarantee a conviction is a confession, and not to sell myself short, but anyone of your team would be better at getting that than me. So why did you chose me?"

"Because you don't just want a confession to put away a killer. You want a confession so that Jean's charges will be evaluated lighter because of what happened." Voight explained. "Besides he had a knife in his possession when we arrested him, that's endangerment of the public." He ended with a little smile.

He handed her the file he was holding and entered the interrogation room where Jeremy Peterson was sitting. Rebekah took a deep breath and entered the room where Peterson was already telling Voight he did nothing wrong.

"Why are you talking to me?" Voight said with the same stern face. "She's the one you should be talking to." He continued pointing at Rebekah who took a seat across Peterson.

"Have you been informed of your rights?" Rebekah asked him.

"I didn't do anything." Peterson exclaimed.

"It is a simple yes or no question, have you been informed of your rights?" Rebekah asked again, keeping her face calm, no matter how nervous she was feeling.

"Yes, but..." Peterson started as Rebekah interrupted.

"I said simple yes or no question. I didn't ask for more." Rebekah said with a little rise of her voice. "If you know your rights, do you wish for an attorney to be present?"

"No, I don't because I didn't do anything wrong." Peterson said getting nervous.

"Again it was a simple yes or no question. Do you wish for an attorney to be present?" Rebekah said with the same rise of her voice.

"No, but I..." Peterson started, but stopped when he saw the stern look on Rebekah's face.

"Good." Rebekah said as she opened the file in front of her and started to read. She could feel Peterson's eyes on her, but she just kept looking at the file in her hands, pretending to read it as she knew it by heart.

"I'm the victim here, she came at me!" Peterson exclaimed after about 2 minutes of silence.

Rebekah looked up from the file and said: "I'm still reading here."

"I don't care." Peterson said "She was the one..."

"In case you didn't get the hint." Rebekah started. "SHUT UP! Don't talk unless I tell you to."

Peterson made a move to speak up again, but thought otherwise when he saw Rebekah put her finger up. Voight turned around to the one way mirror and smirked knowing everyone would probably be behind the glass.

"You were once convicted of assault and battery." Rebekah said.

"Yes, I had noth..." Peterson said.

"That wasn't a question Peterson." Rebekah said with an annoyed voice.

"What I want to know is why an innocent 17 year old with no priors would point a gun at someone." Rebekah wondered.

"I..." Peterson started as Rebekah interrupted him once again.

"I was talking to my partner, not to you." Rebekah said turning her head to Voight.

"The only reason I can think of is that she was feeling threatened." Voight said.

"I think we're thinking the same thing, don't you?" Rebekah said still looking at her.

"I think that this guy here pulled his knife, and she just tried to protect herself." Voight said, both just ignoring Peterson who was trying to defend himself.

"Exactly what I was thinking. I mean there is no reason to charge her then right? I mean she was just keeping him from hurting someone until we got there."

"That bitch is lying, she came straight at me pointing the gun at my face." Peterson almost screamed getting out of his seat.

"Then again the question rises, why would a 17 year old point a gun at someone like you?" Rebekah said looking at Peterson.

"Because she wanted revenge!" Peterson exclaimed.

Rebekah just kept staring at Peterson, keeping a straight face.

"I should have killed the bitch along with her parents." Peterson muttered, unfortunately for him loud enough for Rebekah and Voight to hear.

Rebekah clenched her fists and closed the folder. She picked it up and walked out of the interrogation room with Voight following her.

* * *

Once outside Rebekah punched the wall hard. She saw Voight looking at her and said "If I had stayed in there that would have been his face." The took a breath and walked towards the break room.

"I know I've said this before, but I REALLY don't ever want to be on her bad side." Adam said making everyone chuckle.

* * *

 **I have a little inspiration as to how to continue this story. If there is anyting you like to see happen, just let me know and I'll see i can implement it in my story. Love to know what you think about this chapter anyways.**


	50. Chapter 50

**First of I would like to apologise for the delay in publishing this chapter. I've been having a really rough time, and I had kind of given up on my stories.**

 **But after being favorited by NaraMorris and being followed by LittleRin26, and the guest review, along with the 200 views these past few days alone, with over 100.000 views in total, that gave me hope that people still want to know how it goes on.  
**

 **Therefor, it's not a very long chapter, but i like it, and that's a feeling I haven't had in a long time about my stories.**

* * *

 **Chapter 50**

Rebekah threw the file on her desk as she saw someone walk in. "Can I help you?" She said with a fake smile.

"Yes, I'm here for Luna Blye." The lady told her.

"You must be the lady from DCFS." Rebekah said.

"Yes I am Nina Castillo, I'm here to take Luna Blye to the foster home we found for her. Jean will be transferred to a secured facility because of what happened earlier today." She explained.

"Why would she need to be transferred to a secured facility? According to the official police record, mister Peterson was in possession of a knife. Jean felt threatened and came to the conclusion that he posed a threat to the bystanders. Therefor she secured the suspect by holding him at gunpoint. As a result I do not find it necessary to place her in a secured facility." Rebekah told her.

"Look, I am just doing my job, you and I both know that is not what happened today. According to regulations she has to be transferred to a secured facility." Mrs. Castillo replied getting agitated.

"Are you questioning the validity of an official CPD report Mrs. Castillo?" Came Voight's gravelly voice from his office.

"Yes I am Sergeant. Your reputation precedes you. Either you hand over Ms. Blye for me to transfer her to a secured facility..." Mrs. Castillo started.

"Or what?" Voight said walking closer to Mrs. Castillo.

"Or I will be forced to demand access to the security cameras and interview the witnesses, which will tell me that Jeremy Peterson did nothing to provoke Ms. Blye; therefore she will be placed in a secured facility and I will make sure the prosecutor convicts her for reckless endangerment of the public, along with your reputation down the drain and every single one of your cases to be under review." Mrs. Castillo said with a raised voice.

Voight looked at her with a smile: "You're more than welcome to do so, but the only reputation you will be ruining is your own. Because you will notice that the security footage will not be available due to technical work a bit down the street. The workers cut the wrong line and managed to paralyze the entire security system for a few hours."

"I still have witnesses Sergeant Voight. And they will tell me everything I need to know." Mrs. Castillo said still with her head held high.

"If what you need to know is the truth, then yes they will tell you what you need to know." Rebekah said with a smile on her face. "They will tell you that they noticed Jeremy Peterson was in possession of a knife, they however were reluctant to do anything with this information as they were scared it would interfere with their parole."

"They will also tell you that they believe Jean was immensely brave for her action to go against someone she probably knew was a convicted criminal." Voight added.

Mrs. Castillo sighed knowing she was not going to win this fight. "Fine, but there is no chance I can get them in the same foster family on such short notice."

"Well then you're lucky I'm doing your job for you, seeing as you seem incapable to do so." Rebekah said with a scowl on her face.

"I'm sorry, are you implying I don't know how to do my job?" Mrs. Castillo asked outraged.

"Yes I am." Rebekah replied.

* * *

Platt was making small talk with Erin and Kim when she asked: "How is everyone doing upstairs? It's been a rough case."

"I don't know yet. I just keep waiting for the day to catch up with me." Kim told her. "I think knowing that Jean and Luna will be safe is something that makes cases like this a bit easier to bear."

"You know, cases like this, when there are kids involved, they have always had a big impact. But now that I'm pregnant, I just keep thinking what if..." Erin told them.

"And Rebekah? I think the whole precinct heard her yelling at Voight yesterday." Trudy said with a concerned smile on her face.

"I think whatever has been bothering her for these past few weeks is finally catching up with her and this case is making her face whatever that is." Erin explained.

"But she will be okay right?" Kim asked.

"She will be, she just needs time to process everything. She needs to know that we're all here for her without making it seem that we're hovering." Erin told the girls.

Trudy huffed and said: "So you're saying we do nothing until she breaks?"

"No, she's not." Kim interjected "She's saying we keep an eye on her, showing her that if she needs anything we are there without asking how she's feeling every 5 minutes."

"Exactly, we let her deal with everything in her own way, but we catch her if she falls." Erin concluded.

"Anyway, Ruzek is waiting in the car for me. I'll see you both tomorrow." Kim said, taking her bag and walking outside passing an older man who was walking in.

"Excuse me," He asked. "Do you know where I could find Rebekah Halstead?"

"Is she expecting you?" Platt asked in her usually snarky voice.

"Yes, she is. She asked me to get here as soon as possible." The man told Platt. "Is she in any kind of trouble? She sounded off when I talked to her."

"She's not in any kind of danger Mr..." Erin inquired.

"Mr. Jones, I'm one of her professors at university." The man told her.

"Well Mr. Jones she's right upstairs. Follow me." Erin said, making her way to the staircase.

* * *

"Professor Jones, thank you for coming on such short notice." Rebekah said as she saw him and Erin making their way onto the floor. Turning to Mrs. Castillo she continued "Professor Jones and his wife have been certified foster parents for the last 17 years. They are willing to foster both Jean and Luna, until Jean is fully capable of taking care of Luna by herself."

"Sir, do you understand the difficulties of fostering two girls who have lost their parents in a brutal murder." Mrs. Castillo asked him annoyed.

"Every foster kid has their own demons, seeing as me and my wife have been doing this for almost 20 years, I think we have a very good idea of all the difficulties with foster care, mainly your bureaucratic bullshit." Professor Jones told her.

"Fine, here are the papers you need to sign for temporary emergency placement." Mrs. Castillo said giving him the papers to sign. "Someone from DCFS will come by to assess the situation and go over any further paperwork that needs to be signed."

"Thank you Mrs. Castillo." He said holding out his hand for her to shake it. She reluctantly accepted and turned to Voight and Rebekah. "I hope you are satisfied."

Rebekah looked back at het with a big smile and said: "Yes we are."

* * *

 **I hope you liked it. I would love to know what you think.**

 **And i know that Erin is no longer part of the Chicago PD family, but that's the luck off this being a fanfiction, I can do what I want. She's not leaving.**


End file.
